Dragon Mate's
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: Setelah peperangan berakhir, dengan Alvarez semuanya sibuk memikirkan pasangan pendamping hidup tapi, apa jadinya jika pilihanmu itu di ambil oleh orang lain, sama hal nya dengan Natsu /Natza slight JerZa sebisanya ajah bikin summary, / UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Wohohohohoho! Saya pengen publish lagi, lol**

 **Ini hanya sesuatu yang mungkin ada di benak otak saya yah walaupun agak membingungkan juga**

 **Nah, saya mau coba buat fic yang single pairing dulu, yah mencoba dulu, jika hasilnya bagus yah syukurlah.**

 **Bodo amat yang bilang ngehina ngehina tanpa memberi solusi lebih buruk dari sampah. Apalagi, tanpa akun :v**

 **Orang salah betulkan bukannya di salahin di caci maki :v**

 **Apalagi masalah soal pair yang di buat oleh seorang author. Itu hak mereka jangan kamu paksakan.**

 **Kalo kagak suka buat sendiri sono.**

 **Disclaimer :FT masih punya om hiro dan saya tak berhak mengklaim miliknya, jika saya begitu mungkin akan kena pasal UUD Hak Kepemilikan.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **DRAGON MATE**

.

Kita lihat Guild yang penuh dengan canda tawa, keributan dan barang-barang yang rusak dan berterbangan. Itu sudah menjadi hal yang umum bagi penghuninya di sana. Yupz itulah Guild Fairy Taill guild yang penuh dengan konflik tak yang tua maupun yang muda sama saja. Tingkahnya semua sama seperti anak kecil.

Saat ini sang pemilik rumah itu atau bisa di katakan guild itu hanya menopangkan dagunya, sesekali dia mendengus dan melihat ke anak didiknya itu yang tak pernah absen seharipun yang membuat kekacauan.

Dan saat ini semuanya saat ini tengah merayakan pesta. Seseorang dan tentunya pesta keberhasilan lamaran Gajeel terhadap Levy. Yang mengklaim bahwa gadis kutu buku itu menjadi MATE nya(a/n : artinya pasangan)

Dan semuanya merayakan keberhasilan itu, dengan berpesta. Memang begitulah ciri khas Fairy taill.

"Hmm, sepertinya sebentar lagi, aku akan melihat cicit, nasib baik aku di kasih umur panjang" guman Makarov alias Master Guild Fairy taill.

"Begitulah Master kupikir itu hal biasa" balas Mirajane yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas bekas minum bir.

Makarov menerawang ke arah keributan itu. Cana yang tengah beradu minum dengan tim Raijunsuu, minus Laxus yang di sampingnya tapi, tak turut serta minum hanya menopangkan dagunya dengan wajah bosan.

Gajeel dan Gray saling baku hantam di sampingnya Elfman berkata sesuatu tentang lelaki tapi, naasnya pemuda tegap itu kena hajar juga.

Lucy dan Juvia tentunya tak sibuk-sibuknya menggoda Levy yang hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah, di sampingnya Wendy dan para Exceed tampak tenang.

Sementara Natsu? Biasanya dia yang paling aktif, bisa dikatakan biang keributan itu hanya ada pada dragonsalayer api itu. Tapi, Saat ini hanya duduk di kursi bar. Senyum-senyum sendiri memegang kotak Hitam yang entah isinya apa dan sebungket mawar merah.

Mirajane tau. Kenapa saat ini Natsu tak membuat keributan. Dan ide matchmakernya kembali muncul di kepala gadis bartender itu

Sama halnya seperti Gajeel. Natsu juga seorang Dragonslayer. Dia membutuhkan pendamping pasangan tapi, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang yang datang.

"Kuharap ini berhasil" Natsu memutar-mutar kotak kecil itu.

"Tentu saja! Kau hanya perlu bicara dengannya dan harus percaya diri" balas Mirajane tersenyum

Gadis itu tau siapa, yang tengah Natsu tunggu bukan Lucy maupun adiknya

.

.

 **[Flashback]**

 _._

 _Mira tengah berjalan ke kedai sekedar membeli peralatan dan bahan makanan tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Natsu yang berdiri di depan toko cincin_

 _Mira mengangkat alisnya. Dan berfikir tak biasanya Natsu di toko cincin? Ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Dan tentunya Mira menghampiri Natsu._

 _"Hey, Natsu"_

 _Natsu mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Dan menoleh itu ternyata Mirajane yang tengah membawa belanjaan makanan_

 _"Hei, Mira ada apa,?" tanya Natsu_

 _"Aku sehabis belanja, ketika aku berjalan, aku melihatmu berdiri di toko cincin, tak biasanya kau kemari" balas Mira_

 _Natsu celingak-celinguk supaya tak ada yang melihat,dan mendengar. Begitu situasi aman Natsu berbicara._

 _"Hmm, begini aku kemari, seperti yang Gildarts katakan 'jika kau ingin melamar pasanganmu belilah Cincin' " jawab Natsu_

 _Mira terkejut, atas pernyataan Natsu ini yah tentu saja terkejut. Biasanya Natsu yang hiperaktif dan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi hancur. Ingin melamar seorang gadis?_

 _Sebuah hal yang biasa dan tabu jika cowok melamar cewek tapi, yang di bahas di sini adalah Natsu yang notabene cuek dengan hal yang berbau romantis._

 _"Ahh, senangnya tapi, siapa?" muncul ide Matchmaker di kepala kakak tertua keluarga strauss ini._

 _Mira menduga-duga dan berfikir siapa yang menjadi pasangan Natsu_

 _"Lucy?" tanya Mira karena bisa di katakan wanita berambut pirang itu yang menjadi kandidat terkuat karena kedekatan mereka terlebih lagi mereka satu tim_

 _"Bukan kita hanya sebatas teman" balas Natsu menggeleng._

 _"Adikku Lisanna?" Mira mencoba berpikir kembali dan adiknya juga bisa menjadi pilihan Natsu Jika, bukan Lucy. karena histori menjelaskan Lisanna dan Natsu teman dari kecil terlebih lagi ketika mereka bersama mengeramkan Happy. Seperti keluarga kecil._

 _Natsu menggeleng"dia sudah kuanggap adik"_

 _Mira terkejut juga, jika bukan Lucy atau adiknya lalu, siapa yang menjadi pilihan Natsu. Otaknya terus berfikir untuk mencari tau siapa. Bisa saja wanita dari Guild lain tapi, Natsu bukan tipe orang seperti itu._

 _"Aku menyerah, tolong beritau mungkin, aku bisa bantu" Mira menyerah dia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar._

 _Natsu tersenyum, dia menatap langit_

 _"ERZA!"_

 **[Flashback End]**

.

.

Mira mengingat betul, bagaimana semangatnya Natsu. Setelah kejadian itu Mira tentunya membantu dragonslayer itu dalam hal ini. Otak matchmakernya terus membayangkan jika Erza dan Natsu menikah dan memiliki anak.

Anak cewek berambut pink panjang dengan mata coklat. Itulah bayangan anak Erza dan Natsu tadi jika mereka setelah menikah.

Makarov sweatdrop melihat ide gila dari gadis bartender itu.

Brakkkkkkk!

Pintu bar terbuka secara paksa. Semua yang melihat itu. Diam sejenak untuk melihat siapa orangnya.

Semua yang tadi ribut kini, kembali ke tempat masing-masing dengan tenang tanpa ada keributan diam seperti anak tk.

Karena figure yang muncul itu, seorang wanita berambut panjang merah scarlet, mengenakan rok biru sedengkul dan sepatu boot dan baju putih tanpa lengan.

Tapi, dia tak sendiri di belakangnya, lelaki berambut biru bergaya seperti emo dengan tatto di mata kanan, mengenakan jubah dan baju berkancing. Dan di Jellal Fernandez.

"Semuanya, mohon perhatiannya sebentar aku ada pengumuman spesial" ucap Erza tersenyum.

Tentunya semuanya menurut dan tak berani membantah, karena resikonya hanyalah nyawa mereka sendiri

Erza dan Jellal saling bertatap. Hingga pada akhirnya bibir mereka saling menyatu. Semua yang melihat aksi itu hanya shock dan beberapa yang bulshing contohnya Juvia.

Erza melepaskan ciumannya "aku dan Jellal saat ini resmi bertunangan"

Jellal menunjukan cincinnya "pernikahan kita di mulai dua minggu lagi"

Semuanya saat ini hening sejenak. Siapa sangka bakal ada pengumuman yang sama.

"MARI BERPESTA!" teriak macao.

Semuanya kembali ribut kembali, sempat sebelumnya hening sejenak. Tentu saja pernyataan itu ada yang tak bahagia atau lebih tepatnya shock berat

Dan dia memang Natsu, perasaaannya seolah tak mengerti tapi, entah kenapa dia bisa sesakit ini dadanya, waktu mereka lakukan hal seperti.

Mungkin ini hal yang wajar apabila orang yang kau suka. Di rebut oleh orang lain terlebih lagi orang yang merebut itu. Yang telah menyakitinya.

Semua orang di sana berbahagia sekali atas itu tapi, minus tiga orang Natsu sendiri, Mirajane dan Master Makarov

Makarov sudah mengetahui itu hanya tampak diam dengan menengguk bir, sementara Mira hanya menatap dragonslayer itu yang mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan Emosi.

"Natsu!" panggil Mira tapi, tak mendapat jawaban. Natsu hanya menoleh dan menghela nafas setelah itu dia kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Laxus agak sedikit melihat gelagat aneh dari Natsu pada saat ketika Erza bicara, dia bermaksud ingin menanyakannya tapi, diurungkannya karena, bukan saat yang tepat.

.

.

 **[Natsu pov's]**

Bagaimana bisa dia seperti ini terhadapku, apakah tak ada hati untukku sehingga kau mau dengan entengnya berbicara seperti itu apalagi terhadap orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu

Aku bukannya, membenci lelaki itu tapi, hal yang kubenci adalah sifatnya, aku tau itu bukan kesalahannya tapi, tidak bisakah kau bergerak dari bayang-bayang masa lalumu itu dan bergerak maju kedepan.

Kau tau, aku di sini, selalu melindungimu aku tau kelemahanmu di saat orang lain tak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan

Aku tak pernah meminta imbal balik darimu dari apa yang telah aku berikan padamu tapi, bisakah hatimu terbuka untukmu dan melihat aku sedikit dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Aku hanya melihat dirimu duduk di kursi bar dengan memakan strawberry Cheescake kesukaanmu dan di sampingnya orang yang kau sayang.

Yah aku sih, tak bisa egois begitu dan memaksamu aku tau, hatimu tak siap untukku dan sekarang hatimu berlabuh ke orang lain.

Aku hanya berjalan ke arahmu dan menjabat tangan dan "selamat yah" ucapku dan dirimu kembali membalas salamanku itu.

Aku bergerak ke arah Jellal dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya "jika kau membuatnya menangis lagi, akan kupastikan kau tinggal nama saja" ancamku

Jellal hanya menatap diriku dan mengangguk, aku hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari guild dan menuju rumahku sendiri tanpa, aku sadar Mira memanggilku tapi, aku tak mendengar.

 **[Pov's End]**

 **.**

"Natsu!" Mira menatap pintu guild yang di mana Natsu keluar.

Erza merasa janggal yang aneh atas tingkah laku Natsu yang aneh yang tak biasa tapi, dia hanya meneruskan memakan kuenya

"Aku tak perasanmu nak!" guman Makarov untuk saat ini dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Master, apa anda mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Erza. Makarov hanya menggeleng tanda tidak.

Mira mendelik tajam ke arah Erza _'kau tak sadar? Atas ulahmu sendiri bangsat'_

Tapi, sebelum Mira pergi dari situ, dia melihat kotak hitam yang tertinggal, Mira mengambilnya dan dirinya yakin sekali ini milik Natsu.

Mira mencoba membukanya, ia tau ini tak sopan tapi, daripada penasaran lebih baik di buka toh! Natsu takkan marah.

Begitu di buka menampakan dua Cincin emas yang mengkilap dengan di lapisi berlian yang indah berbagai warna yang mengkilap, diatasnya Permata berwarna merah tapi, Merahnya seperti rambut Erza yaitu scarlet.

Dia atas permata itu ada tampak sebuah ukiran tulisan, agak kecil tapi, masih bisa di lihat dengan mata telanjang tulisan itu berisi.

 **WILL I MARRY YOU**

Dan sementara di cincin satunya memilik tulisan berbeda

 **YES I MARRY YOU**

Mira tersenyum dan menutup, kembali kotak itu dan mengantonginya. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kinana, tolong jaga bar sebentar" ucap Mira yang keliatannya ingin segera pergi

 _'Betapa beruntungnya kau Erza, di cintai oleh pria sepertinya tapi, kau malah menyia-nyiakannya'_ batin juga di umurnya seperti ini berharap menemukan pendamping. Karena usianya sudah matang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara di hutan tampak beberapa pohon dan rumput yang hanfus gosong, bekas terbakar. Dan masih banyak lagi pohon-pohon yang terbakar oleh ulah seseorang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu, yang kini tengah mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya melepaskan semua emosi yang daritadi dia tahan.

"Hahhhhhh!, keparat! Kenapa harus dia!" Natsu meluapkannya segala emosi tak terkecuali semua pphon yang di dekatnya hangus tak terhingga.

Natsu mengamuk, dan tak jelas di menembakan api ke mana saja tanpa memikirkan resikonya.

"Maaf menggangu"

Suara menghentikan aksinya, dan menoleh siapa yang bicara "Laxus? Ada apa hal kau kemari"

Laxus hanya menghela nafas "jawabanku nanti saja dan kau kenapa mengamuk tak jelas seperti itu?"

Natsu kembali tenang, dirinya menatap ke arah lain dan sepertinya tak mau menjawab.

"Aku tau kau tengah emosi" ucap Laxus

"Jangan sok tau " balas Natsu.

Laxus menggaruk kepalanya"aku bukan sok tau tapi, memang kenyataanya kau tengah emosi"

"Kau tau, inilah keunikan dari dragonslayer api, tak bisa pernah berbohong"

"Ketika semua emosimu sedang naik atau turun kau selalu saja menumpahkannya pada apimu dan sangat berbeda sekali apimu jika sedang tenang tapi, yang kurasakan saat ini kau marah"

"Maka dari itu, kau meskipun berbohong akan sangat jelas ketahuan" ucap Laxus

Natsu hanya menatap ke bawah dirinya tau bahwa dia sudah tak bisa mengelak dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir.

"Jadi biar kurincikan, kau ini cemburu dan emosi waktu dia di rebut begitu?" tanya Laxus

Natsu mengangguk "mungkin kau juga mengerti, tau kau istilah Dragon Mate?"

Laxus mengangguk dia paham betul apa yang di maksud dan memang saat ini dia telah memate Cana lebih dulu sebagai pasangannya tapi, hal tersebut masih belum di ketahui oleh semuanya.

"Setiap Dragonslayer ketika menginjak usi 15 tahun telah bertumbuh dewasa, dan mereka akan mencari pasangannya itu"

"Dan jika sudah menemui Mate atau pasangannya biasanya akan menandai dari jarak jauh dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menandai yang sebenarnya dan mengklaim orang itu menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya" ucap Natsu

"Tapi, jika bagaimana jika Mate itu mengkhianatinya atau menghancurkan tanda itu?" Laxus sedikit penasaran

"Yah, tentunya jika pasangan itu mengkhianatinya maka. Tanda Mate itu akan di hapuskan dan terlebihnya Dragonslayer itu akan sendiri tanpa pasangan" balas Natsu

"Sendiri? Sampai mati?" Laxus tampak serius

"Kau tau, moto dragonslayer yaitu, hanya satu dan selamanya, jika itu tak terjadi yah jadi sendiri selamanya sampai mati" Natsu merendahkan suaranya.

Laxus mengangguk faham dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali dan meninggalkan Natsu sendiri yang tengah melamun.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara di kota pasangan muda baru yang tengah habis berbelanja dari toko kue.

"Sepertinya, tinggal Gaun pernikahan lagi yang belum di pesan" ucap Jellal menulis daftar semua pernikahannya.

Sementara Erza? Dia tampaknya tak begitu peduli, dan hanya melamun menatap tanah dan yang di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah si Dragonslayer itu.

Semenjak dirinya menyatakan pernyataanya, Natsu berubah sikapnya, agak berbeda itu terbukti ketika Dirinya menerima jabatan salaman dari Natsu.

Wajah yang seolah-olah di paksakan tapi, meskipun dia telah bertunangan tapi, entah kenapa ada rasa yang beda ketika dirinya berjalan dengan Jellal.

Rasa yang biasa saja dan tak menghangatkan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan jika bersama , entah kenapa dirinya khawatir dengan keadaan dragonslayer itu.

Jellal memegang tangan Erza"ayo, kita pulang cuaca di sini tak baik"

Erza membalasnya dengan senyuman "iyah"

 _'Sepertinya aku harus mengecek Natsu besok'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Hohohoho saya akhirnya buat fic single pair tapi, pairnya bukan kunci dan api yah tapi Naga dan kesatria..**

 **Yah namanya saya, ingin yang baru di fic FT indonesia, karena kebanyakan itu-itu ajah gak ada yang lain.**

 **Itu selera saya, mau yang anti maenstream**

 **Oke suka atau tidak suka nikmati saja.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wkwkwkwkwkw author jarang aktif karena yah kondisi badan kurang memungkinkan jadi, jika updatenya lama yah maklum lah author juga manusia biasa.**

 **Dan satu , jika dari ketiga fic saya tamat mungkin saya akan publish fic baru dengan pair beda. Kalau suka beri review**

 **Klo tak suka tinggalkan review dan tinggalkan fic saya (jika alasannya masalah pair). (Cari ajah sana buat yang kalian yang suka fic dalam hal pair khusus kayak ****)**

 **Suka atau tak suka itu pilihan tapi, jika tak suka karena alasannya sepele seperti itu, (saya katakan terima kasih dan sana buat fic versi kau sendiri :v**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Entah, karena apa ataupun itu. Yang jelas Natsu hanya mandi, tubuhnya dia biarkan begitu saja basah tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dia sepertinya hanya melamun sesuatu yang menurutnya penting atau tidak penting menurutnya

Setelah membasuh tubuhnya Natsu langsung memilih untuk tidur, untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Natsu mengangkat alisnya, siapa gerangan yang bertamu ke rumahnya malam ini, apalagi jam yang untuk bertamu karena jam segini orang butuh istirahat.

Natsu beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera menuju pintu, dia mencium aroma strawberry dan mood Natsu langsung berubah total dari yang tampak biasa saja menjadi ketus dan cuek

Natsu membuka pintunya dan melihat wanita berambut scarlet dia mengenakan baju putih dan rok sepatu boot hitam.

"Natsu! Umm bisa aku masuk?" tanya Erza.

Natsu tak menjawabnya hanya membiarkan wanita itu masuk, kini kedua orang itu duduk di sebuah sofa kecil.

"Ada apa?" Natsu tampak ketus.

Erza merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Natsu "aku hanya khawatir padamu soal tadi siang".

" kenapa kau begitu peduli? Biasanya kau baik-baik saja dengan hal itu"tentu saja jawaban Natsu tadi mengundang perepatan siku-siku di wanita scarlet itu.

"Natsu! Apakah ada yang salah" Erza mencoba tenang dan memberi pelukan Natsu di dadanya tapi, sayangnya Natsu langsung melepaskannya.

"Natsu?" Erza mencoba memanggilnya dan tak ada jawaban dari dragonslayer mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tapi, hasilnya tetap sama.

"Natsu? Katakan apa yang salah?" tanya Erza lembut.

Natsu mendelik tajam"KAU INGIN TAU!?"

Erza mengangguk agak pelan dan ada perasaan takut ketika Natsu membentaknya. Hal yang tak pernah ia terima dari Natsu.

"Kau dan Jellal, akar permasalahan ini!" jawab Natsu dengan meninggikan suaranya

"Jellal?" Erza mengangkat alisnya dia dan jellal menjadi penyebab masalah ini "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa, kau memilihnya dan menerimanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu!" Natsu menatapnya.

"Maksudmu ketika di menara surga?" jawab Erza dirinya heran kenapa sekarang Natsu mengungkit hal seperti itu "itu bukan Jellal Natsu, kau tau dia itu di kontrol oleh seseorang"

"Halah! Munafik!" ketus Natsu membuat Erza shock"itu pilihan dia, karena memilih jalan seperti itu, seharusnya kau tau aku tau yang dia lakukan waktu membantuku melawana Brian di Nirvana tapi, aku tak bisa terima apa yang di lakukan padamu, bisa saja dia kembali seperti waktu itu"

"Apa, yang salah denganmu idiot! Kau tau bagaimana bisa kau menghakimi seseorang seperti itu!" teriak Erza kali ini dia yang marah ke dragonslayer itu "itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya dan siapa kau ikut campur urusannya dan kau tak berhak menyalahkannya atas yang dia lakukan di masa lalu"

"Oh, diamlah !" balas Natsu lebih kencang "aku tak membeci tatto freak itu, tapi, yang aku sesali kenapa, kau memilihnya"

"Apa maksudmu, kau tak bisa menyebut namanya seperti itu " balas Erza sengit "itu hakku untuk memilihnya lagipula, kau siapa? Kau bukan ayahku yang berhak mengaturku"

"Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu kau tak boleh memaksaku melakukan hal yang sama!" Natsu mulai emosi tensi di rumah itu tegang dan panas."AKU MENCINTAIMU!, tak bisakah kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan ini hanya agar kau sadar dan bergerak maju tanpa-tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu"

Erza membulatkan matanya dia tak menyangka apa yang keluar dari mulut Natsu itu sendiri, yah memang nyatanya dia ada sedikit rasa terhadap pemuda pink ini tapi, rasa cintanya terhadap Jellal lebih besar.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa aku lebih mencintai Jellal, kupikir kita hanya sebatas teman saja"Erza membalasnya dengan nada rendah.

Natsu tau bakal begini" tapi, kenapa ? Kau tau apa yang di lakukannya dan terlebih lagi yang dia lakukan padamu dan dia juga pembunuh!"

"Apa, maksudmu! Dia itu di control oleh seseorang dan dia tak punya pilihan lain, mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika kau berada di posisinya" balas Erza sengit _'rasakan iru!'_

"Halah! Alasan saja itu hanya sebuah kedok, padahal dia melakukan itu dengan sengaja tanpa di control oleh seseorangpun, dia juga mengingat dia telah membunuh seseorang? Apa itu yang namanya di kontrol atau dia pura-pura lupa" ketus Natsu.

Plak!.

Tentu saja ketusan Natsu tadi mendapat hadiah tamparan dari wanita berjulukan titania itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu" Teriak Erza matanya menatap ke arah dragonslayer itu "kau pikir apa yang dia lakukannya. Itu hanya masa lalunya dan jangan pernah kau ungkit lagi"

"Tentu saja, kau membela seperti itu nyatanya kau mencintainya, tak peduli seberapa besar yang dia lakukan tetap kau mencintai pemuda itu" ketus Natsu kali ini dia masa bodo apa yang dia ucapkan dia tak peduli apakah itu menyakitinya atau tidak. Yang jelas dirinya tak peduli

Plak!

Natsu kembali mendapat tamparan di pipinya yang lain.

"Jadi begitu yah" Natsu memegang kedua pipinya yang merah "setelah apa yang kulakukan beginikah, balasan yang kuterima?"

Erza terlalu di luar kontrol dan emosinya yang tadi meledak-ledak sehingga harus menamparnya seperti itu dia akhirnya sadar atas apa yang dia perbuat dan sepertinya terlalu berlebihan

"Natsu! Aku-" Erza berusaha bicara.

"Pergi!".

Erza ingin bicara tapi, Natsu memotong nya.

" aku bilang pergi, ini sudah malam!"ketus Natsu menatap ke arah ingin bicara tapi, kembali di potong oleh Natsu.

"AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI! SIALAN!"" bentak Natsu

Erza tentu saja merasa takut, dia tak menyangka Natsu membentaknya seperti itu, dirinya melihat ke matanya seperti tatapan benci dan marah yang dia layangkan kepadanya.

Dia tau di mencintai pemuda bertatto biru itu ketika kecil dan dia juga pula yang memberikan nama Scarlet itu kepadanya

Tapi, di sis lain dia tak bisa mengabaikan perasannya, setelah apa yang di lakukan pemuda berambut pink itu terhadapnya ketika di menara surga.

Erza tak tau harus berbuat apa, dengan langkah berat dia keluar dari rumah Natsu. Terdengar suara pintu yang di hempas kencang Erza tau dia sedang marah. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia berbicara seperti itu dan menjelek-jelekan lelaki yang sia sayang.

Dalam hatinya dia tak bisa memberi maaf terhadap Natsu secara percuma tapi, mungkin dirinya juga yang terlalu berlebihan seharusnya dia tak perlu menamparnya seperti itu.

 _"Aku sangat bodoh"_ Erza kangsung berlari dari rumah Natsu dengan linangan air mata.

.

.

 **[Natsu pov's]**

Aku sangat bodoh, sepertinya aku terlalu berharap banyak padanya. Apa yang kupikirkan dasar bodoh, padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia milik orang lain..

Aku tak sepenuhnya membenci lelaki itu tapi, aku tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya seratus persen bahwa lelaki yang kau cintai itu berubah.

Tapi, yah sepertinya aku memaksakan kehendaku tapi, jika nyatanya kau bahagia dengannya aku turut bersyukur tapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang sakit di dalam tubuhku.

Aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu sampai Exceed ke sayanganku menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Sepertinya dia terbangun karena syara ribut yang kami berdua timbulkan tadi.

" hey! Buddy! Ada apa kau terbangun?"tanyaku

"Aku, mendengar suara berisik dan melihat kalian berdua sedang bertengkar!" jawabnya "apa kalian bermusuhan?"

Aku hanya diam saja, menatap langit rumah, memang pada kenyataannya kami bertengkar pada waktu tadi.

"Sudah malam, segera tidur"

Aku mengalihkan objek pembicaraan dan mengajaknya tidur supaya tak ada timbul pertanyaan lain.

 **[Pov's end]**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Guild Fairy taill.**

.

Semuanya tampak tenang seperti biasanya di fairy taill tapi, bukan yang biasa di lakukan maksud di sini benar-benar tenang tanpa ada keributan sana-sini atau saling lempar kursi dan meja.

Semuanya sibuk pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Yah karena sang biang keladi pembawa rusuhnya tak ada di sini makanya mereka diam.

Dan benar yang di bicarakan Natsu sudah seminggu dia tak menampakan diri ke Guild semua orang bertanya-tanya kemana dragonslayer itu.

"Ya, ampun guild ini sepi sekali tanpa si otak api itu" celetuk Gray yang sudah kehilangan pakaian.

"Gray! Bajumu!" celetuk Cana di pojok guild.

"Gah! Sejak kapan" Gray berlari mencari pakaian dan beruntungnya Juvia sudah memberikannya "terima kasih" ucapnya membuat wanita itu blush.

"Harus kuakui, kau benar ice boxer, Guild ini seperti kuburan" ketus Gajeel di sampingnya Levy tengah memangku Lily.

"Yeah, itu tak jantan, aww!" celetuk Elfman yang mendapat pukulan kecil dari Evergreen.

Sementara Mirajane? Dia tau betul apa yang menimpa dragonslayer itu. Dia sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya tapi, ia faham betul atas situasi di sini, karena yang menjadi penyebab Natsu tak datang kemari adalah dua orang di depannya ini.

Yang satu tengah memakan kue yang satu tengah duduk di sampingnya tanpa bicara sedikitpun..

Makarov sendiri, hanya diam seribu bahasa, dia tak mau ikut campur urusan anak-anak asuhnya itu, biarlah mereka sendiri yang menemukan jalan keluarnya dan dia percaya itu.

"Kupikir, kita harus melihatnya siapa tau, Natsu-san sakit atau deman" usul Wendy tapi, ada saja yang protes atau tak percaya contohnya Gray.

"Huh? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin" ketus Gray.

"Setuju!" sambung Lucy "yah, aku juga sedikit heran, dan sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya hari ini untuk misi"

Brakkkkk!

Pintu terbuka secara paksa dan menampakan dua orang cowok dan dua orang cewek plus dua exceed, yupz mereka dari Sabertooth, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sting dan Rogue di belakangnya ada Minerva dan Yukino.

"Natsu-san ayo berkelahi!" Sting dengan semangatnya dan mencari keberadaan dragonslayer api itu tapi, tak ada.

"Sepertinya rencanamu gagal Sting!" celetuk Lector.

"Fro juga berfikir begitu"

Rogue yang melihat ke arah Gajeel langsung melesat ke arahnya dan menendangnya tepat di bagian wajah.

"Nyari, masalahnya rupanya emo freak!" Gajeel langsung bangkit dan membalas tinjuannya dan tambah di perparah lagi, para anggota guild juga ikutan dalam keributan itu.

"Hadeh! Padahal sudah tenang" keluh Makarov melihat keributan itu "ada apa yah? Sepertinya Sabertooth kemari!"

"Maafkan kami Makarov atas kerusuhan ini" Ucap Minerva.

Makarov menggeleng"ini hal yang lumrah bagiku"

Mirajane menatap ke arah Yukino"hallo saudari kembar"ucapnya memang pada kenyatannya mirip sekali dengan adiknya Lisanna hanya saja perbedaan matanya. Yukino hanya membalasnya 'hallo'

"Yukino, aku senang sekali, kau kemari ada apa?" tanya Lucy langsung memeluknya tapi, dia melihat ada yang janggal di dada kiri Yukino yaitu sebuah tanda naga putih.

"Yukino apa itu?" tanya Lucy menunjuk subject itu.

Yukino hanya blush kecil "ini tatto tanda dragon mate"

Mirajane yang mendengar itu langsung terobsesi dan mendengarkannya, otak matchmakernya kembali muncul.

"Maksudnya itu, tanda dari Dragonslayer yang menandakan bahwa dia menjadi pasangan dragonslayer itu" jawab Minerva

"Tunggu? Darimana kau tau itu?" tanya Erza yang ikut penasaran.

"Karena aku juga punya hal yang sama seperti Yukino" Minerva blush dia menunjukan tatto matenya berbeda dengan Yukino yang di miliki Minerva berwarna hitam.

"Tunggu! Dulu, jadi dengan begitu, Yukino dengan Sting dan kau Minerva dengan Rogue?" balas Erza keduanya hanya mengangguk.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum otak mak comblangnya tiba-tiba muncul. Kembali siapa sangka ritual mencari pasangan untuk dragonslayer itu cukup unik.

"Whoa! Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" Ucap Erza.

"Ada yang tau di mana Natsu-san?" Sting tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pembicaraan itu. Dia mencari idolanya itu tapi, tak ada.

"Hmm, sudah seminggu dia tak kemari, mungkin sedang demam" jawab Jellal, Erza mendengarnya tapi, tak peduli

Mira hanya memikirkan sesuatu melainkan halusinasinya tentang anak-anak yang akan lahir tak lama lagi.

Lisanna sweatdrop melihat itu "Mira-nee jangan berlebihan".

Mira menggeleng " aku hanya tak sabar saja melihat anak-anak kecil berkeliaran di guild ini"balas mira dengan wajah innocent _'kecuali anak berambut pink'_ batin Mira berharap lelakinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di rumah Natsu**

 **.**

Tentu saja seminggu itu Natsu memikirkan hal-hal yang tadi terjadi, dan memutuskan untuk tak berhubungan lagi dengan wanita itu.

Untung saja dia bisa kega karena semua di guild belum ada yang tau urusan permasalahan dirinya dengan Erza. Kecuali Laxus, Mira dan Masternya sendiri.

Natsu berjalan pintu keluar dan melihat sebuah surat dan menfambilnya, dia membacanya dan sudah tak terkejut lagi.

Karena itu surat undangan pernikahan antara Jellal dan Erza yang akan di laksanakan di gereja katherdral.

"Natsu" Happy melihat ke majikannya itu."apa kita akan kesana, aku tau perasaanmu"

"Tak apa, sebaiknya kita tak hadiri saja" balas Natsu "kau perasaan dragonslayer itu agak berbeda dengan yang lain"

Tapi, sebelum Natsu masuk dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan menoleh ke belakang yaitu gadis barmaid dengan mata biru laut.

"Mira? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Aku, khawatir waktu kau tak ada di guild seminggu, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu" balas Mira.

"Aku tau, dan aku minta maaf kalau begitu, besok aku akan kembali" jawab Natsu.

Natsu mempersilahkan Mirajane masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa keranjang yang dia bawa di rumahnya.

"Mira kau bawa ikan?" tanya Happy

"Tentu saja" jawab Mira.

Natsu menyuruh Happy ke kamar dan membiarkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

"Apa, ini masalah Erza?" tanya Mira tentu saja raut wajah Natsu langsung berubah.

"Aku tau tapi, kau tak perlu berakhir seperti ini, mungkin kau mencintai Erza tapi, apakah kau tak melihat masih banyak wanita lain di luar sana jika kau tak bisa memilikinya" bagi Mira seperti iba dan kasihan di saat Natsu terpuruk seperti ini.

"Aku tau Mira, jika saja Igneel memberitauku cara menghapus tanda Mate itu dan berpindah ke yang lain, mungkin sudah kulakukan" jawab Natsu terlihat wajahnya yang depresi.

Mira menemukan ide cermelang di otaknya tapi, dia takkan memberitaukannya ini hanya akan menjadi kejutan rahasianya.

"Yah, baiklah, kita sebagai teman hanya memberi dukungan jika kawan kita kesusahan" balas Mira tersenyum

Natsu menguap"kau mau menginap di sini?"

Mira tersenyum innocent"jika, kau yang meminta aku tak masalah"

Keduanya setelah berbicara pendek melanjutkan makan dan setelahnya kembali ke kamar Natsu untuk segera tidur.

"Aku, hanya punya satu kasur, kau di atas, biar aku di bawah" ucap Natsu.

Tapi, Mira menggeleng"aku ingin kita tidur bersama" Natsu yang tampak biasa aja hanya mengangguk.

Mira melepas dressnya dan menampakan bra hitam dan celana dalam putih dan juga menampakan kulitnya yang putih dan halus.

"Mi-mira ke-kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu!?" Natsu gugup tapi, tak bisa menghilangkan blushnya ketika dia melihat tubuh indah Mirajane itu.

Mira tersenyum"ini sering biasa kulakukan, Natsu"

Keduanya tidur bersama di ranjang yang sama.

"Umm! Natsu?" panggil Mira.

Natsu mendengarnya hanya membalasnya"yeah, ada apa Mira?"

"Bisakah aku, tidur di dadamu?" tanya Mira blush kecil.

Natsu yang tak curiga hanya biasa saja"baik Mira, itu tak masalah".

Mira mendekapkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Natsu.

"Natsu, aku kedinginan" Mira menggigil.

Natsu mendengus dia segera memeluk Mira dan membiarkannya hangat, Mira juga membalasnya dengan memeluk balik, dia merasakan hangat di tubuhnya.

"Malam Mira" Natsu menutup matanya.

"Malam juga Natsu" Mira menutup matanya _'mimpi indah naga kecilku'_

Mira tak tau kenapa? Tapi, hatinya merasa cepat dan berdebar-debar ketika bersama Natsu, dia memiliki perasaan terhadap dragonslayer api itu. Tapi, dia pendam saja karena tau adiknya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Tapi, setelah mendengar ucapan dari Natsu sendiri dirinya senang dan akhirnya mencoba untuk membuka hatinya.

Mira menguatkan pelukannya dan perlahan terlelap. Membiarkan kepalanya dalam dekapan pemuda itu, dan perlahan mimpi indah mulai menghiasi tidurnya.

 _'Aku, akan membantumu menghapus tanda itu Natsu'_

 _'Aku, tau mau kau seperti ini terus'_

 _'Aku mau kau bahagia Natsu dan menjalani hidupmu penuh semangat'_

 _'Dan aku mencintaimu'_

 _'Suatu saat nanti, aku hanya menunggu waktu, supaya nanti kau jadi milikku'_

 _'Tidak Lucy atau Lisanna bahkan tidak Erza juga'_

 _'Kau milikku selamanya Natsu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Wahahahaha Mirajane ikut dalam Love war, juga oke para fans yang anarkis harap tenang (cuekin ajah)**

 **Sebenarnya aku mau Natza atau NaMi yah tapi, bagaimana kalau keduanya NaMiZa.**

 **Hmm ide yang cukup brutal, lain kali saja laha**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mungkin ini agak, absurd yaeah, fandom dari fic yang saya buat, tak seramai di fandom Naruto tapi, author sih masa bodo, kalau begini ceritanya yang jelas ini akan menyulitkan.**

 **Nah, mungkin untuk fic yang satu ini akan saya ubah Ke rate M author sesekali mencoba membuat fic yang ada Lemonnya**

 **Yeah, kalau nantinya kurang bagus sih, mohon maklum lah, namanya baru pertama bikin, karena Author ini polos.**

 **Reader : polos ndasmu :v list fic favorite lu Rate M itu apa, oi!**

 **Author : itu, bahasa inggris, lagipula ada yang ngerti ada yang enggak :v :v**

 **Reader : alahhh alesan ajah kau !**

 **Author : FT masih punya om Hiro.**

 **.**

...

.

Natsu membuka kelopak matanya. Aroma masakan enak, langsung menyerang indra penciumannya. Natsu mencek apa yang terjadi dan melihat di dapur sang barmaid Mirajane tengah memasak dengan mengenakan celemek.

"Oh, selamat pagi Natsu, pulas tidurnya?" tanya Mira matanya masih fokus ke masakannya.

"Ugh, Mira, kau tak perlu seperti itu" ucap Natsu yang merasa tak enak.

"Tak apa, Natsu, aku sering begini" balas Mira dia biasanya selalu membuat sarapan adiknya itu.

"Hei, Natsu ayo makan saja, mira sudah menyiapkannya" ucap Happy yang mulutnya sudah di sumpal ikan.

Natsu yang masa bodo akhirnya, makan Mirajane meminta izin untuk mengenakan kamar mandinya. Natsu yang hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Natsu, aku sudah selesai, dan terima kasih"

Natsu menjatuhkan sendoknya secara sengaja karena, dia melihat tubuh Mirajane yang basah hanya terbalut sebuah handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan payudara yang menggelembung ke atas yang tak tertutu,Poni yang tak terikat dan rambut panjang yang masih basah. Kulit yang putih dan halus

 _'Oh, sial, hormon dragonslayerku kembali'_ Natsu menelan ludahnya agak kasar, dan ada blush ketika melihar Mirajane dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali makan, agar sesuatu yang seperti itu tak .

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Mira langsung berangkat lebih dulu ke guild. Sementara Natsu saat ini di depan pintu guild, dia menghela nafas panjang, dan mendengar suara gaduh. Ia berani menyimpulkan saat ini Guild tengah kacau.

Natsu membuka pintu perlahan, dan melihat ada apa yang di dalamnya, bangku dan meja yang berterbangan di udara. Dan teriakan orang-orang yang memiliki kewarasan yang di bawah normal.

Dia melihat masternya, yang tengah duduk sambil mengomel hal yang tak jelas, biasanya hal-hal tentang guildnya yang rusak, Mirajane hanya tersenyum dan melayani para pembeli bir yang rata-rata masih satu guild, Lucy dan Levy yang terlihat sibui dengan sebuah buku dan Gajeel di sampingnya yang sedang tidur pulasnya, saking pulasnya bahkan keributan besar itu tak menggangu jadwal tidur dragonslayer besi itu.

Natsu menatap sekeliling lagi, dan melihat kawan masa kecilnya tengah berdiri di depannya dengan Happy yang berada dia atas pundak wanita bermata biru.

"Hei, Lis" sapa Natsu dengan grinnya

"Hei Natsu, darimana saja kau, semuanya khawatir" balas Lisanna.

"Dasar Papa idiot, bisa-bisanya membuat khawatir Mama saja" celetuk Happy dengan mulutnya sudah ada ikan (Lagi?)

"Oi, kau harusnya membantu, bukan memojokanku" Natsu sewot

"Mama! Lihat Papa sangat kasar, dan kejam" Happy dengan nada mengejek dan langsung berada di pelukan wanita yang di panggil 'Mama'

Lisanna tertawa kecil"kau seharusnya tak perlu kasar terhadap anakmu ini"

Natsu hanya menepuk dahinya, memang semenjak kecil dia dan Lisanna lah yang menemukan telur Happy yang di kiranya telur Naga.

Dan tentu Natsu membuat sebuah gubuk kecil, dan menghangatkan telur itu bersama Lisanna dan terkadang Lisanna selalu menggodanya dengan membuat seperti keluarga, kecil dengan Natsu ayah, Lisanna ibu dan Happy sebagai anak.

Natsu hanya mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke arah meja bar. Di mana masternya menantinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Oh, nak sudah berapa lama, kau tak kesini, Guild ini seperti kuburan" ucap Makarov

"Oh yeah, maaf kek, aku hanya butuh waktu" balas Natsu

Makarov tau apa yang menimpa masalah cucunya yang satu ini "tak apa nak, mungkin sudah menjadi hal wajar menurutku"

"Jadi, si pink kembali" Gray langsung berlari ke arah Natsu dan memberinya tendangan, untungnya Natsu bisa menghindarinya "kau di sini, membuat mataku perih!"

"Kau, punya masalah mata sipit!" Natsu langsung memberinya tinju dan membuat pemuda berboxer itu langsung menghnacurkan meja.

"Kemari sialan!"

"Coba saja bangsat!"

"Dan terjadi lagi" keluh Makarov menepuk dahinya. Sementara Laxus hanya diam di lantai dua, dengan ekspresi wajah seolah-olah tak peduli apapun. Dan untuk Erza saat ini , dia memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya sedang tak ada di guild, maka dari itu anggota guild bisa bebas seenaknya berusuh.

"Natsu!, ayo misi! Waktu bayar Uang sewaku, sudah dekat!" ucap Lucy.

Natsu langsung mendorong Gray "tentu! Kapan?"

"Sekarang!" Lucy langsung menarik tangan Natsu di susul Happy di belakangnya.

Mirajane hanya menatap kepergian Natsu di pintu guild, matanya kembali fokus ke arah dua orang itu.

"Wendy! Gajeel kemari ada yang kuingin bicarakan!" panggil Mira.

Kedua orang merasa di panggil itu segera berjalan menuju ke pelayan bar ini.

"Hah! Ada apa?" Gajeel mengucek telinganya sementara Wendy hanya tersenyum.

"Kita bicara privasi" nada suara Mira terlihat serius.

.

.

Ketiganya memilih ke tempat yang sepi, Mira menjelaskan ke kedua orang itu dari detailnya, saking detailnya Gajeel kembali mau tidur, beruntung Wendy segera menyadarkannya.

"Jadi, biar kuluruskan, kau meminta kita untuk bagaimana cara menghapus Mate dragonslayer?" tanya Gajeel memastikannya, Mira hanya mengangguk saja.

"Menghapus mate yang di berikan Dragonslaye? Tapi, kenapa Mira-san ingin tau?" tanya Wendy.

"Kan, kalian juga sama-sama Dragonslayer, semuanya sama bahkan Cara memberi tanda Mate kalian dan Moto kalian semuanya sama kan?" balas Mirajane, mengabaikan pertanyaan Wendy.

"Memang sih tapi, masalahnya aku tak tau, karena Mate-ku(Levy) tak pernah, menolak atau menghancurkanku" balas Gajeel menggaruk kepalanya "Mettalicana tak pernah memberitauku soal menghapus tanda Mate" ( **a/n : menghancur di sini dalam istilah dragonslayer, yaitu sejenis selingkuh, membuat dragonslayer sakit hati, atau menolak pernyataan dragon slayer itu)**

"Mungkin, ini benar atau tidak, Gradeeney pernah bicara bahwa cara menghapusnya yaitu, sang Dragonslayer itu harus hati dan perasaanya ke orang lain, dan perlahan akan hilang," balas Wendy **(a/n : contohnya seperti ini Natsu menyukai Erza tapi, di tolak, Mirajane menyukai Natsu, nah di situ Mirajane harus memberi perhatian, supaya hati Natsu berlabuh ke padanya, yah semacam Move on)**

"Tapi, masalahnya cara itu hanya berlaku untuk manusi, kita ini kan dragonslayer meski fisik kita seperti manusia tapi, kelakuan, sifat dan tata cara hampir seperti seorang Naga" Gajeel menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba mungkin saja benar dan berhasil" jawab Wendy.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum, mungkin yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah hal yang aneh tapi, atas jawaban yang di berikan dua dragonslayer itu, memberinya sebuah peluang walaupun itu kecil tapi, seperti yang orang bilang. Kecil bukan berarti tak berhasil.

Dan jangan meremehkan sesuatu. Mungkin presentasinya agak tak memuaskan tapi, apa salahnya mencoba, bisa saja ada sebuah keajaiban.

"Nah, yang kau ingin tau sekali itu kenapa?" tanya Gajeel tapi, Mirajane sudah pergi lebih dahulu tanpa mereka sadari

Gajeel hanya menatap langit, yang dia bingungkan kenapa gadis barmaid itu menanyakan hal seperti itu, apalagi tentang Mate dragonslayer. Apakah Mira menyukai seorang Dragon slayer, Laxus? Bukan! dia sekarang sudah dengan si pemabuk, Rogue? Dia sudah ada wanita menakutkan itu, Sting? Dia sudah ada wanita penyihir roh itu. Mungkin ada satu hal yang ia lupakan Natsu.

Memang untuk masalah ini, dia tak tau pilihan Natsu yang akan jadi Matenya tapi, dia bukan tipe seperti itu, tapi, jika Mirajane menanyakan itu pasti, ada sesuatu hal yang tak beres soal teman pinknya itu jika, yang di tanyakan Mira soal menghapus tanda Mate maka jelas persoalannya soal Cinta.

Tapi, yang menjadi pikiran dragonslayer besi itu saat ini kenapa, Mira ingin sekali seperti itu, apalagi dengan Nada suaranya yang terlihat sangat serius.

Gajeel menatap ke Wendy"apakah, kau tau apa yang ada di pikiranku?"

Wendy mengangguk"tentu sepertinya memiliki perasaan"

 _'MIRAJANE MENYUKAI NATSU'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu berjalan-jalan di Magnolia setelah sebelumnya mengatar Lucy ke rumahnya setelah selesai misi, tak begitu sulit hanya membasmi para bandit-bandit yang berkeliaran

"Setelah ini kita memancing Happy" ucap Natsu

"Aye!"

Mereka berjalan terus hingga, mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang wanita dan laki-laki, dan mereka tau siapa itu. Dan merekapun berpapasan.

"Natsu" Happy merasa khawatir terhadap kawannya itu.

"Tak apa" balas Natsu tenang.

"Siapa sangka kita bertemu, hallo" sapa Jellal "kau tau, dari mana saja ?"

"Yeh, aku sedang tak enak badan" jawab Natsu berbohong.

"Semua guild mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Erza.

"Aku tau" Natsu membalasnya seadanya. Tentu saja Erza marah tapi, dia hanya menahannya.

"Kalian sepertinya sibuk sekali, sampai tak terlihat di guild?" tanya Natsu hanya menatap Jellal.

"Hmm, mungkin karena sibuk atas persiapan pernikahan yang tinggal menghitung hari" balas Jellal tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Natsu turun moodnya.

"Oh begitu selamat" Natsu dengan nada lesu, Erza menyadari itu tapi, dia tak berani menanyakan hal itu.

Natsu hanya berjalan melewati mereka berdua tanpa bicara sedikitpun, Erza yang melihatnya hanya iba tapi, dia tau pasti Natsu memarahinya seperti yang terjadi ketika di rumah Natsu.

 _'Apakah kau membenciku Natsu?'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Keesokan harinya**

 **.**

Erza berjalan sendiri ke Guild, kekasihnya sedang mengadakan rapat dengan anggota dewan, dan Jellal sekarang menjadi salah satu penyihir suci kembali, Dewan telah memaafkan semua yang di lakukannya jadi Erza tak perlu risau kembali.

Dia mwlihat ke pintu guild semuanya masih tampak biasa tapi, tak ada kehadiran Natsu, mungkin saat ini dia sedang misi.

"Pagi Erza" sapa Lisanna

"Pagi" balas Erza yang langsung duduk "strawberry cheescake"

"Segera datang" ucap Mirajane.

Mirajane memberi kue itu tapi, sebelumnya dia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga wanita yang di juluki Titania.

 _"Menyakitinya lagi, atau kau tau akibatnya"_

Erza yang tadinya tampak santai, kini mendadak terkejut atas pernyataan Mira yang terkesan dengan suara mengancam sesuatu.

"Apa, maksudmu?" tanya Erza memberi deathglare.

"Tidakkah, kau pikir sendiri" Mirajane langsung pergi ke belakang.

Erza yang langsung terpancing dan mengikuti Mira tak peduli kue strawberry nya itu.

.

.

Setelah itu Erza mengikuti Mirajane dan langsung menarik lengannya secara paksa dan memberi deathglare

"Bisa, kau ulangi apa maksudmu" Erza dengan nada serius.

"Sudakkah kubilang, kau temukan sendiri saja" balas Mirajane tenang

"Tapi, aku tak pernah melakukan apapun" Erza meyakinkan

"Benarkah?" Mira mengkat alisnya sebelah " sepertinya kau pura-pura Amnesia"

"Sumpah! Aku tak tau apapun" Erza frustasi.

"Natsu"

Jawaban Mirajane tadi, membuat Erza terkejut Natsu? Apa maksudnya yah, memang saat ini dia terlibat masalah dengan Dragonslayer itu dan kenapa wanita di depannya ini bisa tau.

"Aku, tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan" Erza pura-pura tak tau.

"Benarkah? Kau sepertinya tak tau, jangan pernah bohong kepadaku, hubungan kau dan Natsu berubah, setelah itu" balas Mira dia tak mau mengungkit soal Natsu menyukai wanita scarlet ini.

Erza tak bisa mengelak, mungkin memang benar saat ini, hubungannya dengan Natsu tak baik, terlebih lagi setelah kejadian itu. Dia tak pernah satu misi lagi, jangankan satu misi, bicara beberapa menit pun sudah tak pernah.

"Dengar yah, tidakkah kau berfikir bagaimana kondisi Natsu,perasaannya dan apa yang dia lakukan, kupikir kita semua keluarga!" Mira tampak menekankan suaranya.

"Kita semua keluarga, kau tau, Natsu juga termaksud" balas Erza.

"Yakin? Apa mungkin aku salah dengar, jika benar begitu tapi, kenapa kau mengabaikannya tidakkah, kau tau perasaannya saat ini, mungkin kau lihat saat ini dia baik-baik saja tapi, TIDAK BISAKAH KAU FAHAM,!"Mira langsung menunjukan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

" yeah, aku tau tapi, dia tak bisa memaksa perasaanku begitu saja, karena hatiku sudah milik yang lain"balas Erza dia ingin mengeluarkan air mata

"Terus, kau menyakiti perasaanya, kupikir teman macam apa kau ini, setelah yang dia lakukan padamu, kau harusnya Mengerti" Mirajane bertambah emosi

"Mengerti? Memang kau siapa yang berhak mengaturku!" Erza membalasnya sengit.

"Yeah, aku tak seberuntung kau yang di cintai dua orang lelaki tapi, aku juga mengerti perasaannya saat ini, perasaan Terluka" nada suara Mirajane mendadak tenang.

"Tapi, satu hal yang ingin kuperingatkan padamu, menyakitinya lagi, dan kau mengerti akibatnya" Mirajane pergi meninggalkan Erza sendirian.

Erza hanya bersandar ke tembok, dia diam seribu bahasa, pipinya mulai basah berkat air matanya yang mengalir. Dia tau dia memiliki perasaan ke dragonslayer itu tapi, hanya sebatas teman.

Erza juga tak tau, bahwa pertikaiannya tadi, bakal berunjung panjang yang tak ada ujungnya, tapi, Mirajane juga salah dia tak bisa memaksa perasaan hatinya terhadap Natsu karena, dia lebih memiliki perasaannya ke Jellal.

Ini rumit, Erza tak pernah serumit ini, kini pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari, hingga dia resmi di miliki seseorang dan suatu hari nanti berganti nama marga belakang.

Dari Scarlet menjadi Fernandez.

Entah kenapa Erza menjadi sangsi seperti ini dia tau dia menyukai Jellal karena teman masa kecilnya tapo, Natsu juga yang menyelamatkan dari ledakan Etherioun di menara surga dan jika bukan karenanya mungkin saat ini dia sudah mati

Erza hanya duduk sambil menangis dia hanya hari ini segera berakhir dan menikah dengan orang yand dia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Oke fix author akan buat fic ini ke Rate M kalau ada nanyain lemon tenang ajah, nikmatin dulu ceritanya.**

 **Suka atau tidak suka saya mah bodo amat**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **Pm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Presentasi, angka kematian seseorang menurut Dr. Franklin artemus adalah 70% tergantung faktor dan penyebabnya terkadang bervariasi.**

 **,ohh maaf lupakan author yang ngomong tadi, maklum itu hasil, Uambn kemarin punya author yang hasilnya, yah ada yang bagus, atau tidak,**

 **Otak Author begitulah, kadang ada tajam seperti pisau asli dan ada kalanya tumpul setumpul pisau mainan.**

 **Jika, fic saya, tak berkesan atau apalah, menurut kalian, maaf sajalah, saya hanya ingin yang terbaik.**

 **Suka, atau tak suka sih, t itu menurutmu, oh yah author udah Fix bakal ganti ke Rate M .**

 **Bukan chapter sekarang tapi, besok. Jika typo yah sorry, author menulis di hp, karena maklum saya gak punya komputer.(malah curhat)**

.

...

.

Sekarang hari penantian yang di tunggu, untuk setiap insan manusia, yang telah cukup umur, yup! Yang bisa di bilang lebih tepatnya sbuah pernikahan. Sebuah acara sakral yang memperikat Wanita dan seorang Pria menjadi satu dalam sebuah rumah tangga.

Bahagia? Tentu saja siapa yang tak bahagia bahkan untuk pasangan yang masih muda, di mana mereka berdua akan menjadi satu, menciptakan hubungan yang dulunya hanya terpisah, kini terikat sebuah tali. Tali yang kuat dan kokoh yang tak bisa di putuskan oleh apapun, Tali Pernikahan.

Tapi, pernikahan yang bahagia ini tidak berlaku untuk seseorang. Dia adalah Erza Scarlet entah karena ada perasaan apa tapi, sedari tadi ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan leau dan banyak pikiran, bukan raut wajah bahagia dan senang.

Memang sekarang hari di mana di laksanakan pernikahan antara Erza scarlet dengan Jellal Fernadez semuanya sudah di undang termaksud dari beberapa dari Guild lain macam Sabertooth,Mermaid heel,Blue pegasus,Lamia Scale,Quatro Ceeberus Dll.

Tidak kebanyakan pesta pernikahan lainnya, pernikahan ini cukup besar, dan yang di laksanakan di gereja Katerdal. Dan saat ini kedua mempelai tengah mempersiapkan diri masing-masing.

Erza hanya menatap cermin dan melihat wajah dirinya. Di dalam kamar itu ada Mirajane,Cana,Lucy,Bisca dan Juvia.

"Hei, wajahmu kusut sekali, seperti bukan kau saja" celetuk Cana dari pintu kamar dia menenggak bir di tangannya.

Erza hanya menghela nafas"Entahlah, aku tak tau".

Mirajane merangkul pundak sahabatnya"mungkin kau hanya gugup"

"Benar, aku juga dulu seperti itu ketika menikah dengan Alzack" sambung Bisca mengelus rambut anaknya.

Erza hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, dia mengenakan Gaun panjang putih tanpa bagian atas dan sarung tangan, selendang putih menutup kepalanya,Rambutnya diikat dan mengenakan sanggul( **a/n : maaf jika tak faham author penjelas yang buruk, dan sebisa kalian sajalah!)**

Entah kenapa, pikiran Erza saat ini melayang entah kemana harusnya yang dia pikirkan adalah hari pernikahannya tapi, entah kenapa dia memikirkan seseorang tapi, dia tak mau menyebutkannya.

"Oke, tak usah ragu, kau hanya perlu percaya diri" ucap Mirajane dia menenangkan kawannya ini.

"Baik, tak seperlunya aku khawatir begini" balas Erza dia kembali tersenyum dan menghilangkan rasa pemikirannya yang terlalu berlebihan

.

.

Acara sudah di mulai semuanya berkumpul di dalam Gereja, sang mempelai pria sudah berdiri di depan Altar dan kini tengah menunggu sang mempelai Wanita yang akan berjalan ke dalam.

Semuanya sudah berada di dalam gereja tak terkecuali, dan nasib lagi beruntung karena Gildarts sudah tiba di kota, dan yang membuat Makarov lega karena sang penyihir penghancur ini bisa diam tanpa menghancurkan apapun. Dan yang kini tengah membaca majalah Dewasa.

Makarov saat ini sebagai, Master dan sekaligus Pendeta dan Perantara pernikahan ini, sebenarnya ini usulnya, karena tak mau ketinggalan Moment bahagia anak asuhnya, yang akan di lepas dan di biarkan tanpa awasannya tapi, dia menganggap Erza sebagai anaknya. Ibarat orang tua yang akan melepas anaknya ke kehidupan luar.

Pintu gereja terbuka, dan menampakan sang mempelai wanita dengan diiringi taburan bunga dan musik, Mirajane dan Lucy di belakangnya dengan iringan sebuah musik, para tamu segera berdiri dan menyambut sang mempelai wanitanya.

Kedua mempelai sudah saling berdampingan Makarov di tengah-tengahnya, Musik berhenti dan keadaan kembali membuka penutup wajah yang di kenakan Erza.

"Kau terlihat Cantik sekali" puji Jellal dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan Jas putih dengan Celana panjang, hiasan bunga mawar di dada kirinya dan sepatu slop putih.

Erza hanya blush"kau juga tak terlalu buruk"dia menatap lelaki yang akan menemani hidupnya sampai mati, dan akan jadi suaminya selamanya.

Makarov hanya tersenyum memperhatikan interaksi itu tapi, yang dia pikirkan salah satu anak asuhnya ini, karena hampir semua dari Fairy taill datang untuk melihat ini tapi, hanya dia sajalah yang tak mengikuti acara ini.

"Baik, kedua mempelai di bersiaplah" ucap Makarov dia mulai bicara tanda acara itu di mulai.

"Dengan Segala Rahmat tuhan yang maha esa, dan segala anugrah yang ada, saya berdiri di sini di hadapan dua orang ini dengan ikatan janji suci" ucap Makarov mulai bernarasi.

"Jellal Fernandez bersediakah, kamu menjadikan Erza Scarlet sebagai istrimu sehidup semati dan selalu di sampingnya tak peduli apapun suka maupun duka dan melindungi istrimu dengan segenap tenaga dan mengasihinya sepenuh hati?"

"Saya bersedia!" jawab Jellal.

"Dan Erza Scarlet dan bersediakah kamu menjadi Istri dari suamimu sehidup semati dan mendampinginya di saat suka maupun duka kau tetap di sampingnya menyayanginya dan memberinya kasih sayang?"

"Saya bersedia" jawab Erza.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh mencium pasanganmu" Makarov tersenyum dia segera mundur.

Erza dan Jellal saling bertatapan, Jellal mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan berisi dua Cincin berhias permata dan memasukannya ke kelingking begitupun Erza melakukan cara yang sama

akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu dan berciuman, setelah beberapa menit mereka melepaskan Ciuman itu dan menatap ke depan.

Erza tersenyum terlihat semua teman-temannya bertepuk tangan dan ada pula yang menyorakinya dan beberapa dari mereka memberi salam dan ucapan Selamat.

Tapi, senyum Erza kembali redup, bukan karena pernikahannya atau apa tapi, ada salah seorang temannya yang tak melihat moment bahagianya ini.

Benar dia memang Natsu, sepanjang mata memandang dia tak melihat Dragonslayer itu, mungkin saat ini dia entah di mana tapi, ada rasa rindu ketika orang itu tak ada.

 _'Apa, yang kupikirkan sekarang aku sudah menjadi istri orang lain'_ batin Erza dia memang sekarang sudah sah jadi istrinya tapi, dia tak bisa menolak rasa khawatir terhadap pemuda berambut pink itu

Dia tau keadaan Natsu saat ini, mungkin parah dan tak bisa di bayangkan pertengkarannya waktu itu, membuat dampak yang cukup signifikan yaitu, persahabatannya

Erza hanya menghela nafas dan hanya tersenyum kembali terhadap kawan-kawannya dan tak peduli untuk masalah tadi yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah masa depannya bersama pemuda yang ia cinta.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini setelah semuanya menjalani pesta pernikahan yang cukup meriah, kini kebiasaan dan ciri khas dari Fairy tail yakni, berpesta kembali di dalam Guild, hanya para anggota lah yang menikmati ini.

Tapi, yang namanya pesta pasti, tak berjalan baik ada saja keributan dan kekacauan yang di timbulkan tapi, rasanya meskipun membuat kekacauan tapi, ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Ah, man sepertinya tampak tak seru jika tak ada naga api itu" keluh Gray dia mulai angkat suara atas tanpa kehadirannya si dragonslayer itu.

"Setuju! Tak jantan jika keributan tanpanya" celetuk Elfman dari pojok bar dia duduk di sebelah Evergreen.

"Bukannya, kau malah senang jika tak ada tanpanya?" Lucy Sweatdrop dia hafal betul kebiasaan pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Tidak, Maksudku saat ini dia jarang sekali tampil di guild" balas Gray dia membuat alasan yang tak jelas tapi, yah dia khawatir juga.

"Benar juga tapi, tadi aku tak melihatnya ketika di pernikahan Erza tadi" celetuk Droy

"Mungkin, dia sedang misi dan belum kembali" balas Makarov dia memang mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa anak asuhnya itu tak ada. Dan mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat.

Hanya Mirajane yang tau soal masalah itu dan Kaxus terkadang ia cuek dan tak peduli tapi, memikirkannya saja dia sudah pusing dan mungkin saat ini nasibnya masih beruntung di banding dengan Natsu.

Jika bicara soal Natsu, Gildarts lah yang merasa Khawatir dan ketika melihat gaya bicara Makarov sepertinya kakek tua itu sedang berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui tapi, untuk saat ini dia lebih memikirkan pestanya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara ini orang yang di cari hanya berada di jalan Magnolia dia tau hari ini, acara pernikahan wanita itu. Yah wanita yang pernah menjadi cinta di hatinya tapi, itu dulu dan sekarang kini dia hanya seorang manusia biasa dia tak mau berlarut-larut dalam situasi ini tapi, bagaimana?

Selagi memikirkan cara, hal yang menyebalkan kini baginya kembali bertemu dan ia tak tau harus bagaimana tapi, Natsu tak peduli dia hanya membiarkannya saja.

"Wah, wah tak kusangka bertemu di sini pasangan muda" celetuk Natsu dia memang saat ini berpapasan dengan Jellal dan Erza.

"Seperti biasa kau berlebihan" balas Jellal menatap orang itu "tapi, memang benar sih"

"Oh, kalian dari mana? Bukankah harusnya pasangan muda melakukan itu?" tanya Natsu membuat kedua orang itu blush.

"Yeah, kita akan melakukannya" Jellal menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh, baiklah aku pergi dulu" Natsu langsung berlari dan melewati kedua orang itu.

Sementara Erza sendiri, entah karena apa atau masalah penyebabnya, lidahnya seperti tergigit dia sulit, berbicara jangankan bicara, ketawa pun sulit, dia seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam tenggorokannya.

Dan saat dia melihat Natsu sendiri, dia sepertinya tak menyapanya, bahkan lebih tepatnya yang saat ini dia lihat sepertinya Natsumembencinya itu terlohat ketika dia mengobrol, dan tak menyapanya.

 _'Apa benar, kau membenciku Natsu? Tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu?'_

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Malam ini hujan sangat deras sekali, di Magnolia bahkan saking derasnya orang-orang memilih dia di rumah menghangatkan diri, karena hujan itu di sertai angin dan petir yang menggelegar.

"Deras sekali" gerutu Mirajane dia memegang payungnya yang hampir terbawa angin dia saat ini terjebak hujan dan berusaha pulang.

"Kuharap Lisanna tak menunggu" Mirajane memang dari sebuah kedai dan membeli bahan makanan tapi, malangnya dia terjebak dengan hujan ini.

Mirajane berjalan terus hingga ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang Mirajane mendekati bayangan itu dan melihat yang sebenarnya.

"Natsu?!" Mirajane shock dia melihat kondisi Natsu yang terlihat begitu buruk, posisi Natsu saat ini duduk dengan kepala menghadap ke bawah, tubuhnya sudah terlanjur basah dan membiarkannya begitu saja, hanya diam tak bergerak.

Mirajane berlari dan mendekati Dragonslayer api itu

"Natsu?" panggil Mirajane dia khawatir jelas terhadap dragonslayer itu, dia melihat ekspresi wajah Natsu yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Natsu menoleh dan siapa yang memanggilnya dan melihat gadis Barmaid tengah menatapnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Mira?" Natsu shock bagaimana bisa Mirajane bera di sini"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mirajane tau Nada suara Natsu tengah sedih

"Aku sehabis berbelanja, dan sedangkan kau apa yang kau lakukan di sini di tengah hujan lagi?" tanya Mira dia tau kondisi Natsu yang saat ini tengah terpuruk.

Natsu tak mau menjawab, Mirajane mengetahui itu, Natsu tengah sakit, dia butuh sebuah dorongan. Dorongan rasa percaya diri dan semangat, dia merasa iba terhadap pemuda, dan dia ingin memarahi Erza saat ini tapi, yang dia pikirkan saat ini bagaiman membuat pemuda ini kembali ceria seperti biasa.

"Mira?" Natsu hanya kaget karena Mirajane memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku, tak peduli apa yang kau sedihkan tapi, tolong jangan kau bertingkah seperti ini, dan itu membuatku sakit!" Mirajane mulai menangis dia tak peduli bajunya yang basah karena hujan, dia hanya ingin membuat Natsu menjadi lebih baik. Dan tak terpuruk seperti ini.

"Mira, maafkan aku jika ini membuatmu khawatir" Natsu langsung membalas pelukannya, mereka melakukan ini beberapa saat hingga melepaskannya balik.

"Ayo, ke rumahku akan kubuat makanan yang hangat" ajak Mirajane dengan senyuman

"Yeah~!" Natsu mulai berjalan tapo, tak selang beberapa lama dia langsung ambruk di tempat.

"Natsu!" Mirajane panik dia memegang tubuh Natsu yang panas, tanpa basa-basi Mirajane langsung membawa Natsu ke rumahnya secepat mungkin.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Strauss Home**

 **.**

Saat ini kedua kakak beradik ini dengan berbeda Gender tengah menunggu seseorang kakaknya yang sedari tadi belum kembali.

"Lebat sekali hujan, kuharap Mira-nee baik-baik saja" Elfman dengan wajah khawatir dengan menatap jendela luar.

"Tenang Elf-nii chan Mira-nee baik-baik saja" Balas adik bungsunya ini yang tengah mengelus Happy, yang atas perintah Natsu untuk diam di rumah Mirajane

Brakkk!

Pintu terbuka paksa, kedua orang itu menoleh dan nyatanya orang yang di carinya tengah berada di depan pintu dengan keadaan basah tapi, dia tak sendiri karena Mirajane tengah membawa Natsu.

"Mira-nee kenapa kau basah?" tanya Lisanna agak panik.

"Apa, yang terjadi dan kenapa dengan Natsu" Happy paling panik sendiri takut sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap majikannya itu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk bertanya" Mirajane dengan nada suara tegas "Elfman cepat bawa ke kamarku dan ganti pakaiannya!"

"Siap!" Elfman langsung bergegas tanpa bertanya lagi, dia tau jika nada suara kakaknya seperti berarti sesuatu tengah terjadi.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya beres kini Natsu tengah terbaring di kamar Mirajane. Saat ini di kepala Natsu tengah di kompres oleh air dingin, dan berbalut selimut tebal.

Kedua adiknya bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Mirajane menjelaskannya sangat detail tentu saja kedua orang ini dan Exceed shock dan terkejut.

"Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas sekali" Lisanna sesekali mengecek Natsu dengan menempelkan tangannya ke kening Dragonslayer itu.

"Ya, ampun terkadang dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan merugikannya sendiri" keluh Elfman mengusap dahinya "kuharap dia segera baikan"

Setelah itu Mirajane menyuruh kedua adiknya segera tidur dan biar dirinya dan Happy yang menjaga Natsu Elfman sempat protes tapi, kakak tertuanya itu memberinya Deatglare dan membuat lelaki besar itu keduanya menurut saja.

"Ini pasti karena Erza, benarkan Mira?" Happy angkat bicara dia tau sebenarnya kenapa Natsu sampai seperti ini.

"Entahlah! Mungkin saja" balas Mirajane dia hanya menatap pemuda itu.

"Padahal Natsu tak pernah menyakitinya tapi, kenapa dia seperti itu!" Happy bersedih.

"Aku tau tapi, ini cinta Happy kau tak bisa memaksa seseorang menyukai yang tak di sukainya" bakas Mirajane meluk Exceed itu

"Memang tapi, tak bisakah dia mengerti setelah Natsu lakukan padanya? Padahal aku Natsu membuatnya bahagia tapi, dia malah tak membalasnya seperti yang Natsu lakukan" ucap Happy

"Sudah Happy waktunya tidur" perintah Mirajane dia tak mau meneruskan percakapan ini karena ini akan memperparah hubungan Natsu dengan wanita Scarlet itu.

Happy langsung tidur di samping kiri Natsu sementara Mirajane hanya menatap Natsu dia mengelus rambut pemuda itu.

Dia tau dirinya memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Dragonslayer itu sejak kecil tapi,dia tahan perasaan itu karena adiknya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Tapi, pada saat Natsu memberitaukan bahwa dia hanya menganggap adik terhadap Lisanna tapi, hatinya kembali di tahan ketika Natsu memiliki rasa terhadap Erza

Tapi, setelah melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya dia akhirnya faham akhirnya bagaimana nasib Natsu setelah melihat semua kejadian yang di alami Dragonslayer itu.

Dia tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Erza atas itu. Tapi, dia juga tau hati seorang wanita tak bisa di paksakan atas segala sesuatu yang tak di sukainya.

Mirajane hanya dudyk, dia membenamkan kepalanya ke lengan Natsu dan langsung memeluknya

Mirajane langsung memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rasa hangat menjulur di seluruh kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Nah, maaf saat ini bukan chapter lemon tapi, namun saat ini no saya mau mencoba dan kini tengah menulis chapter lemon.**

 **Dan auhor kasih spoiler chapter besok ada lemon bagi yang tak suka lemon skip ajah bagian lemonnya**

 **Ingat besok chapter ada lemon saya masih belum bisa rubahin Rate karena belum ada lemon jadi Nanti saja jika sudah ada lemon**

 **.**

 **PM**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ini pendapatku, tapi, memang kenyataannya aku bukannya menghina atau apalah tapi, menurutku FT gak menarik lagi, dari sekarang**

 **Kenapa aku bisa bilang begitu, contohnya ajah Arc sekarang, atau arc terakhir yang kurang di FT hanya battlenya yang tak klimaks dan selesai.**

 **Contohnya sekarang August, saya pasti berfikir cara kalahnya menyerah atau bunuh diri, liat saja.**

 **Tapi, setidaknya pertarungannya dulu jangan dulu tiba-tiba klimaks ajah, gelarnya Raja sihir, tapi, kekuatannya malah setingkat Lucy :v**

 **Lupain ajah kata barusan, saya penikmat komik dengan cerita yang menarik dengan battle yang oke, makanya saya penikmat Manga Shounen.**

 **Tapi ahh sudahlah saya lagi curhat terserah mau dengerin atau enggak,(emang ada yang dengerin?) dan jangan di ambil hati dan serius yang berlebihan.**

 **Ya kembali ke tkp.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Pagi, yang cerah mulai menampakan keindahannya, terbitnya Matahari di pagi ini membuat suasana menjadi ceria, dan suara burung berkicau dan saling mengadu dan menambah kesan bising yang menenangkan.

Tapi, berbeda sekali yang dialami pemuda berambut pink, ini saat sekarang tubuhnya terbaring di sebuah kasur dengan Lap basah di keningnya.

Natsu membuka matanya, dia menoleh ke sana kemari dan saat ini berada di sebuah ruangan, tapi, ini bukan ruangan kamarnya

"Kau, sudah bangun?" Mirajane datang dari pintu dengan membawakan semangkuk bubur"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ugh, Mira? Apa yang terjadi?" Natsu memegang kepalanya yang masih pening.

"Kau pingsan saat malam tadi" balas Mirajane dia memegang kening Natsu yang masih panas.

"Oh, yah dan aku di mana?" Tanya Natsu dia tau sebenarnya tapi, tak mengingat jelas setelahnya.

"Setelah itu kau kubawa kerumahku" jawab Mirajane menyodorkan bubur."makanlah"

"Terima kasih" Natsu menerimanya dan melahap bubur itu dengan rakusnya.

Mirajane tertawa kecil, dia tau tabiat makan lelaki ini, yah seperti hewan saja tak tau malu dan masa bodo, memang ciri khasnya.

"Kalau, kau mau mandi, di sana" Mirajane menunjuk "aku sudah siapkan air dan handuk"

"Yeah" Natsu hanya menatap Mirajane keluar dari kamar melalui pintu.

Natsu setelah makan dia beranjak dar kasurnya dan segera mandi, dia melepaskan semua bajunya dan masuk ke dalam bak mandi, dan memutar krannya.

Natsu hanya diam saja sedari tadi, dia membiarkan Air itu membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, saat ini mungkin dia sedang melamun entah melamun apa.

Natsu setelah selesai dia mengambil handuk dan mengusap tubuhnya hingga Kering dan membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk itu.

Natsu keluar tapi, dia melihat Mirajane yang tengah duduk di kasur dengan menggigit jari telunjuk dan berfose sexy.

"Mira?"

.

 **(Warning : ini adalah, Lemon jika anda tak suka tolong skip ini scene, bagi yang suka nikmatilah)**

"Hei Natsu" Mirajane hanya tersenyum tapi, Natsu tau apa yang tersembunyi di dalam senyuman itu.

"Kenapa, kau di sini? Bukankah kau harusnya ke Guild?" tanya Natsu menelan ludah yang dia takutkan adalah sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Aku memang ingin tapo, keliatannya kau masih sakit jadi aku menunggumu sembuh" Mirajane tersenyum mesum melihat tubuh Natsu hanya di balut handuk

Mirajane dia hanya mendekati Natsu dan langsung menciumnya, awalnya Natsu shock tapi, perlahan dia mulai menerima itu dan menciumnya balik.

"Mmmmmppp!" Mirajane mendesah dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Natsu mengeksplor mulutnya tapi, Mirajane juga tak mau kalah dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher lelaki itu dan menekannya.

Natsu yang tadinya shock, kini mulai menikmati Ciuman itu, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang wanita itu, dia mengeksplor mulut wanita itu dan merasakan rasa yang manis ketika Lidah mereka menyatu.

Natsu masih terus berciuman dia mendorong wanita itu ke kasur tapi, mulut mereka masih menyatu,Mirajane hanya mendesah membelai punggung Natsu dan terus menciumnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" Mirajane terengap dia melepaskan ciumannya, dia hanya menatap Natsu dengan wajah Merah.

"Mira?" Natsu khawatir terhadap wanita itu.

"Tak apa, Natsu aku yang menginginkannya" Mirajane menyentuh mulut Natsu dengan jarinya.

"Oke!" Natsu kembali mencium wanita itu, Mirajane kembali menerimanya dan dia menyerah dan hanya membuka mulut membiarkan Natsu yang menguasainya.

Natsu kembali melepaskan ciumannya, Mirajane duduk, dia mulai melepas gaun merahnya dan mengeksplor tubuhnya yang putih dan payudara yang besar krim kulit yang putih bersih dengan puting berwarna pink dan mengekspos vaginanya

"Tak pakai Bra dan celana dalam, kau setiap hari begini?" Natsu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Mirajane tersenyum"mereka bisa melihat tapi, tak bisa menyentuh"

Natsu tersenyum, dia kembali mencium Mirajane dan membaringkannya posisi saat ini Natsu di atas dan Mirajane di bawah.

Natsu langsung ke bawah dan menelusuri Leher Mirajane dan menciumnya, kedua tangan Natsu memegang dua payudara wanita itu dan meremasnya, Membuat Mirajane mengerang.

"Natsu~!" Mirajane mendesah dia membelai rambut pink itu dengan jarinya, tubuhnya merasakan panas dan hangat ketika Natsu mencium tubuhnya.

Natsu mengeksplor tubuh Mirajane dengan Lidahnya kedua tangannya masih meremas payudara wanita itu

Mirajane hanya merasakan tubuhnya yang panas, dan membara ketika Natsu menjilat seluruh tubuh.

Kini lidah Natsu beralih ke payudara bagian kanan, dia memijat bagian putingnya secara perlahan, membuat wanita itu kembali mendesah dengan lembutnya

"Natsu~!" Mirajane mengerang dia merasakan bagian dadanya di sentuh oleh mulut dragonslayer itu.

"Mmmpppp!" Natsu menerang mulutnya masih fokus, mengemut puting wanita itu dan bagian payudara yang lain ia remas-remas membuat wanita itu hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Natsu!" Mirajane berteriak dia merasakan Climaxnya dan merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya ketika Natsu memainkan tubuhnya.

Mirajane berganti posisi, dia mendorong Natsu hingga berbaring dan berdiri. Natsu hanya melihat vagina wanita itu yang basah dan lembap.

Mirajane memposisikan Vaginanya tepat di wajah Natsu dan mendudukinya dengan maksud membiarkan Natsu mengeksplor dalamnya.

"Ahhhhh, Natsu!" Mirajane merasakan sensasi hangat di dalam tubuhnya,kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan putingnya sendiri dan merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Hmmmmppp!" hanya itu Reaksi yang di jawab Natsu, dia sibuk menjilat dan mengeksplor bagian vagina dalam Mirajane dengan lidahnya. Kedua tangannya memijat urat Kelentit Mirajane.

Mirajane membalikan badannya posisinya tetap sama, Mirajane membuang handuk yang di kenakan Natsu dan melihat Penis Natsu yang telah mengeras Kira-kira 11 inci.

Mirajane mengemut penis, itu dia mengusap bagian bulat di bawah penis itu dan memainkannya dengan kedua jarinya( **a/n : author gak tau namanya apa, maklum bukan cowok)**

Kali ini posisi mereka seperti angka 69, Natsu terus memainkan bagian klentit dalam Mirajane sambil menulusuri bagian Vagina dalam dengan lidahnya, Mirajane terus mengemut penis Natsu naik-turun secara cepat.

"Ohhh~! Mmmpp!" Mirajane tak fokus dengan tugasnya, karena Natsu berhasil mengenai G-spotnya dan membuat mendesah dengan lembut.

Keduanya menikmati satu sama lain, hingga mereka sampai pada, puncaknya Mirajane dan Natsu merasakan sesuatu ada yang keluar di bagian organ intim mereka dan.

"Ahhh!"

Keduanya sama-sama Climax dan melepaskan syahwatnya, Natsu melihat cairan kental dari vagina Mirajane dan menghisapnya, sementara Mirajane menghisap sperma putih itu dan menelannya.

"Tadi, itu menyenangkan" Natsu mengelap mulutnya mereka kembali ke posisi normal

"Yah, tapi, kita baru mulai" Mirajane tersenyum dia sangat senang sekali ketika melakukan ini.

Mirajane berbaring dia membuka pahanya dan mengekspos Vaginanya yang terlihat basah dan mengeluarkan cairan kental.

Natsu tak membalasnya dia hanya berada di depan Mirajane, penisnya ia pegang dan posisinya di depan Vagina wanita itu.

"Aku siap Natsu" balas Mirajane dia menutup matanya dan menunggu sesuatu yang akan menjebol dinding vaginanya.

Natsu perlahan memasukannya, Mirajane merasakan sesuatu yang menembus bagian bawahnya,Mirajane menutup mulutnya menahan teriakannya.

Natsu memasukan penisnya secara penuh, dia tak bergerak beberapa menit di sana membiarkan wanita itu merasakan ukurannya.

Natsu akhirnya bergerak, secara perlahan dia tak mengerti entah kenapa tapi, rasanya seperti ini menyenangkan dan dia tak mau berhenti.

"Ah! Natsu! Ah! Ah!" Mirajane hanya berteriak dia merasakan Vaginanya seperti di bor oleh sesuatu yang besar, tubuhnya kini hangat dan penuh gairah.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Mirajane berteriak Karena Natsu melakukannya secara kasar dan tak pelan-pelan.

Natsu hanya melihat ekspresi Mirajane yang terkesan menikmati sesi kencan ini, Paydaranya bergerak berputar menghipnotis penglihatannya.

Natsu meremas kedua payudara wanita itu itu dan terus-menerus menekan Mirajane tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara tapi, jika dilihat wanita itu menikmatinya.

"Natsu~!" Mirajane merangkul kepala lelaki itu dan menciumnya dia tak menyangka Natsu bisa bagus dan senikmat ini.

"Mmmmppp!" keduanya mengerang di dalam mulut mereka, Natsu masih terus meningkatkan ritmenya.

Natsu memindahkan posisinya dengan posisi duduk, sepertinya keduanya akan mencapai climax.

Mirajane memeluk punggung lelaki itu, kepalanya di tempatkan di pundak pemuda ekspresinya sungguh di luar Imagenya sebagai demon.

Lidah menjulur keluar seperti anjing,bola mata yang mengarah ke atas, dan wajahnya memerah menikmati sensasi ini.

"Mira, ada sesuatu yang mau keluar" Natsu merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari penisnya.

"Hah!,, jangan di tahan ah! Tetap~! Seperti ini ahh!" Mirajane tau dia sudah sampai puncaknya dan begitu pula dengan Natsu.

Natsu mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat wanita itu berteriak tapi, Natsu langsung menciumnya dan membiarkan wanita itu berteriak di dalam mulutnya.

Mirajane melepaskan ciumannya, dia tau ini sudah climax dan tak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Ahh, NATSU!"

"MIRA!"

Keduanya berteriak dan melepaskan syahwat mereka dan mereka berciuman lagi, dan membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu saling berpelukan.

 _'Terlalu banyak'_ pikir Mirajane dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan menyembur di dalam perutnya dan tetap terus mencium Natsu.

Setelah sesi bercinta itu keduanya melepaskan diri, Natsu langsung terlelap sementara Mirajane mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

 **(Lemon selesai)**

.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum kecil, dia merasakan hangat di tubuhnya, dia hanya tertawa kecil ketika Natsu yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Dia tak peduli, seberapa banyak sperma yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dia sudah melakukan hal seperti ini sudah senang.

Mirajane segera bangkit dan memakai gaun merahnya, dan segera memakaikan baju Natsu. Hari ini kedua adiknya tengah melakukan misi dan akan kembali dua hari lagi.

Mirajane segera turun, karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dan melihat Gajeel,Wendy,Levy, dan Lucy tengah kemari.

"Kalian" Mirajane tersenyum.

"Kami segera kesini, ketika mendengar kabar Natsu masih sakit" balas , tidak kedua dragonslayer itu.

Wendy hanya blush sambil memegang hidung, Gajeel pun merasakan yang sama dengan menutup hidung, karena Aroma sex yang masih kuat mengental di wanita barmaid itu.

Tapi, yang membuat mereka berdua kaget, baunya sama dengan bau Natsu, kedua orang ini tak mau membicarakannya dan memilih diam selama itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah mendengar kabar Natsu sakit dan para anggota guild buru-buru menjenguk dragonslayer itu, kecuali Erza dia saat ini sedang misi seminggu dengan Jellal.

Bahkan Gray pun yang biasanya anti malah dia berharap Natsu mati tapi, terkadang karma berlaku balik padanya

Dan saat ini juga Gray menjenguk dragonslayer itu, dengan membawa oleh-oleh api bakar dan tentu Natsu kesal dan menghajar lelaki es itu. Untung saja Juvia segera menarik dan memisahkan lelaki itu.

Saat ini Natsu tengah bersama Gildarts, dia mendengar cerita langsung dari Makarov saat ini yang ia tau bocah ini tengah patah hati.

Natsu menceritakan, semuanya dia tak segan-segan mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya karena Natsu sudah menganggap Gildarts sebagai ayah kedua baginya.

"Oh, begitu nak,tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa masih banyak wanita lain?" Gildarts menyeringai di bekerja sebagai mentor pribadi Natsu terutama masalah wanita.

"Yeah, jika bisa tapi, masalahnya ini dragonslayer satu untuk selamanya" Natsu membalasnya dia saat ini berduaan di kamar Mirajane.

Gildarts berfikir dia memikirkan sesuatu dan muncul lampu di atas kepalanya

"Aku tau, bagaiman kau ikut denganku misi panjang?" Usul Gildarts.

Natsu mendengarnya sangat senang"benarkah?"

Gildarts menangguk.

"Yuhu! Happy besok kita berangkat" Natsu meloncat kegirangan

"Aye!"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan kedua orang lelaki itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah itu keesokan Harinya Natsu sudah sehat dia sudah berkemas dengan barang bawaan di tasnya, untuk masalah Izin untungnya Gildarts terlebih dahulu bicara dan master itu menyutujuinya

Natsu berjalan riang dengan Happy di sampingnya, Gildarts sudah menunggunya di pintu gerbang kota.

Natsu terus berjalan dan melihat sebuah bayangan dan nyatanya ternyata yang berdiri di sana Mirajane.

"Ehh!" Natsu panik karena rencana pergi diam-diamnya terbongkar.

"Kau, mau pergi Natsu?" Mirajane sedikit sakit karena orang yang di sukainya akan pergi.

"Eh, anu, gini yeahh!"

"Kita akan pergi bersama Gildarts" teriak Happy Natsu langsung membungkam exceed itu

"Boleh aku ikut" pinta Mirajane jika Natsu tak bisa di guild maka dia akan mengikutinya

"Tak boleh, ini hanya aku saja"Natsu mengangguk dia mungkin tak tega untuk menolaknya tapi, dia punya alasan khusus

" tapi, kita ini teman kan?"Mirajane menatap dragonslayer itu.

"Yah, tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu Elfman,Lisanna?" tanya Natsu.

"Tapi, Natsu-" Natsu membungkam mulut Mirajane dengan jarinya dan memeluknya

Mirajane hanya membalas pelukan itu dia tersenyum dan merasakan sebuah kehangatan di pemuda berambut pink itu.

Natsu hanya menghela nafas dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka syalnya dan menyarungkannya ke wanita berambut putih itu.

"Natsu?" Mirajane memanggilnya dia bingung kenapa Natsu menyarungkan syalnya ke lehernya.

"Ini, janjiku, akan kutitipkan syalku, kau jaga baik-baik, aku janji akan kembali" Natsu mengelus rambut wanita itu, dia tau barang itu berharga pemberian Igneel.

"Baiklah, akan kujaga ini" Mirajane menyarungkan syal itu dan blush kecil karena Natsu bersikap romantis. "Tapi, kau janji kembali?".

" janji"Natsu memamerkan Grinnya.

"Cepat Natsu Gildarts pasti menunggu" teriak Happy.

"Sial! Lain kali saja kita mengobropnya lagi bye-bye" Natsu langsung berlari cepat.

"Bye!" Mirajane hanya menatap kepergian Natsu dari jauh dan mulai memegang syal itu, dia tau Natsu tak akan mengingkari janjinya dan suatu saat akan kembali

 _'Semoga selamat naga kecilku'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu Natsu sudah sampai di depan dan Gildarts menunggunya.

"Siap nak!" Gildarts menyeringai

"Yeah!" Natsu tertawa.

"Aye"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Yah gimana Lemonnya bagus? Kalau jelek yah mohon maaf, saya melakukan sebisa saya saja dan mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan.**

 **Ada kata yang kalian kurang tau.**

 **'Klentit'= cek di google itu masih di bagian dalam vagina.**

 **'G-spot = bagian di dalam vagina, lebih rinci cek google biar tau gambarannya**

 **Bagian bawah penis yang menganggtung itu namanya apa yah? Maklum saya gak tau karena saya cewek**

 **Dan lemonnya saya sudah janji chapter ini dan akhirnya yang bilang kok NaMi sih katanya summary NatZa saya bilangin dlu nikmati ceritanya karena ini belum tamat oke lah.**

 **Oke ada perlu Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebenarnya sih ini double fic kalau mau di ceritain mah tapi sayangnya saya gak minat buat nyeritainnya karena itu gak penting dan saya sih masa bodo.**

 **Dan begini juga saya orangnya paling lebay nan greget diantara sekian banyak author lainnya (mungkin -_-)**

 **Dan informasi yang saya dengar buat penggemar Bleach nyatanya kubo mau buat manga baru lagi tapi, bukan di WSJ**

 **Tapi,yang pasti ini ada jawaban atas kekecewaan kalian terhadap ending yang kurang memuaskan dan oh yah**

 **Soal di fic ini saya skip perjalanannya karena bosan dan membuat pening jika hidup tak adil saya masa bodo.**

 **Tkp...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **(Time skip 6 Tahun)**

Kita masih bisa lihat di Guild Fairy tail yah sebuah tempat di mana rumahmu berada begitulah kata kebanyakan orang kondisi di luar masih tampak seperti biasa, tapi kita tak tau apakah di dalamnya masih sama.

Dan di dalam sepertinya masih sama seperti dulu dan tak pernah berubah selalu ada di setial Guild manapun

Keributan.

Rasanya kata ini memang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana di dalam Guild ini bangku berterbangan, meja hancur sana-sini, teriakan orang-orang anarkis dan liar rasanya memang tak lengkap jika sehari tanpa ada yang bergaduh.

Meskipun begitu ini tetaplah sebuah Guild tapi, yang namanya Guild pasti ada saja sebuah pelayan

Yap! Pelayan yang selalu melayani orang-orang di guild itu kini kita perhatikan seorang wanita bertubuh ramping, wajahnya masih keliatan muda berambut panjang sepinggang dan bermata biru laut dan dia adalah sang bartender Mirajane Strauss.

Dia saat ini tengah mengelap gelas-gelas bir itu tapi, kondisinya sangat jauh berbeda di banding 6 tahun yang lalu. Payudara yang membesar bahkan Gaunnya pun tak sanggup menahan ukurannya dan membuatnya menonjol, pinggul yang agak besar dan pantat yang begitu besar dia sekarang seperti Ibu-ibu tapi, Milf.

"Mira-chan! Satu birnya"panggil Wakaba.

"Segera datang"Mirajane langsung memberikan pesanan itu terhadap lelaki tua itu.

Wakaba hanya mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya dan membentuk hati "lain kali, bisakah kita berkencan?"

Mirajane hanya menghembus nafas dan asap mulai ada di sekujur tubuhnya dan mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Mirajane berubah menjadi istri Wakaba.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya istri?"Mirajane membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Gah! Jangan bertingkah seperti istriku"Wakaba panik dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mirajane kembali normal dia kembali ke meja bar di mana seharusnya dia berada dia tampak memegang sebuah syal putih di lehernya.

Itu memang adalah sebuah syal tapi, bukan sembarang syal saja. Pasalnya syal ini adalah pemberian khusus dari seorang lelaki yang amat dia rindukan. Setiap hari dia terus mengenakan syal itu di lehernya

Yah lelaki ini, sudah enam tahun dia tak di guild dirinya sibuk terus berkelana kemanapun tapi, Mirajane percaya suatu hari Nanti lelaki itu kembali karena dia telah berjanji.

Dan terlebih lagi, dia menitipkan syal kesayangannya itu sebagai jaminan bahwa dia tak berbohong

"Natsu? Kapan kau kembali?"Mirajane menatap pintu Guild setiap hari matanya tak pernah absen ke pintu guild dan setiap hari menunggu kedatangan dari dragonslayer itu.

Mirajane menerawang di sekitar banyak sekali yang berubah di guild ini dengan munculnya beberapa pasangan yang menyatakan perasaannya dan bahkan ada yang sudah menikah dan di karuniai anak.

Contohnya seorang bocah wanita kecil di depannya yang kini tengah meminum bir dan memakai celana panjang putih dan kemeja ungu rambutnya berwarna kuning panjang menjuntai ke bawah dan pupil hitam identik dengan Cana tapi, hanya warna rambutnya saja yang beda.

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan Serafine?"tanya Mirajane ke anak Itu.

"Seperti biasanya"jawab Serafine dia adalah anak dari Cana dan Laxus yang kini telah menjadi master ke sembilan Fairy tail menggantikan Makarov yang di katakan tengah umurnya tak muda lagi.

Sebenarnya Mirajane tak sepenuhnya memberinya bir karena umurnya yang masih kecil yah! Karena faktor sifat dari ibunya wanita kecil ini bertingkah seperti hanya membuat Cola tapi, dengan rasa yang seperti bir jadi itu tak masalah bagi Laxus yang notabene selalu khawatir terhadap anaknya ini.

Mirajane menatap ke sekeliling Guild dia melihat banyak pasangan baru dan Matchmakernya berjalan sempurna karena pasangan yang ia jodohkan berhasil contohnya Gray dengan Juvia atau Gajeel dengan Levy.

Gray saat ini tengah bertunangan dengan Juvia setelah pernyataan terang-terangan Gray dan tentunya wanita berambut biru itu menerimanya. Dan untuk Gajeel dan Levy mereka tak bertunangan lagi dan langsung menikah dan di karuniai anak lelaki.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar gerbang Magnolia tampak dua orang Fihure mengenakan jubah dan sebuah objek melayang yang tertutup jubah mereka hanya berdiri menatap kota itu

"Kau siap nak?"tanya figure besar itu

"Yosh! Aku jadi semangat"figure yang kecil membalasnya.

"Aye!"

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke Guild di mana sekarang tengah terjadi ribut-ributnya di dalam itu bangku berterbangan di udara dan beberapa dinding yang hancur.

"Heh? Kalian idiot ini tidak bisakah tenang"ucap Master ke sembilan Laxus Dreyar akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa Kakeknya selalu mencaramahi hal yang seperti ini.

"Ini sudah biasa di sini, tidakkah kau selalu melihatnya setiap hari"Balas istrinya Cana yang menggaet lengan suaminya seperti biasa di tangannya terdapat sebotol bir.

Laxus hanya melihat ke sekitar sesuatu yang kurang lengkap tanpa hadirnya pemuda itu yah pemuda yang selalu menjadi biangnya keributan kini sudah tak ada di sana dan saat ini tengah berkelana entah kemana

Brakkkk!

Pintu guild terbuka menampakan Max yang tengah berlari dan wajah capeknya

"Oh Max wajahmu seperti itu apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"Mirajane bertanya

"Semuanya menghindar dan menyingkirlah Gildarts kembali!"Max langsung keluar dari guild dan beberapa orang yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

Beberapa dari orang langsung menggelar karpet merah untuk menyambut sang penghancur ini tapi, ada beberapa yang menunggu kepulangannya bukan tanpa alasan mereka seperti itu tapi, yang di tunggu ini seorang pemuda berambut pink ini.

.

.

 **(Mirajane Pov's)**

Kau benar Natsu kau menepati janjimu dan aku percaya itu aku terus memperhatikan pintu guild.

Dan aku mendengar pintu terbuka aku melihat tiga figur di sana dengan mengenakan penutup tubuh dan yang satunya melayang dan aku tau siapa sangat rindu sekali denganmu Natsu

"Aku pulang!"ucap Gildarts yang memasang senyum ke semua Guild.

Yang satunya membuka penutup kepala menampakan rambut pink dan sebuah mata onixnya dan sebuah senyum grin terpancang di tersenyum dan melihatmu sedikit berubah tubuh muscularmu yang sekarang bertambah tegap dan tinggi, dan gaya rambutnya yang terkesan berbeda gaya dengan cukuran mohawk gantung. Hatiku berdecap tak karuan setiap melihatnya dan terkesan Tampan

"Dan aku pulang juga!"

"Aye!"

"Selamat datang kembali kalian"aku menyambutnya dengan sebuah salam senyuman

'Natsu?'

 **(Normal End)**

Semuanya hanya hening beberapa saat hingga semuanya berteriak

"Natsu!"

Mirajane yang lebih dulu menyambut kedatangannya dengan menerjang dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Hei, Mira rambutmu makin panjang"Natsu membalas pelukannya "dan sesuai janji aku kembali"

"Bodoh! Jangan membuat orang lain Khawatir" Mirajane mempererat pelukannya..

"Hmm! Drama yang menarik"Gildarts hanya mengelus dagunya.

Natsu dan Gildarts duduk di meja bar dia memesan makanan karena sebagian tenaganya capek untuk berjalan sehari guild karena yah! Natsu terkesan alergi yang namanya kendaraan.

"Ini dia!"Mirajane memberikan pasta api dan minuman berapi.

"Mira aku minta ikan"pinta Happy.

"Segera datang"balas Mirajane

Natsu hanya melihat sekeliling dia masih melihat Guild yang masih sama seperti dulu tapi, dia melihat sesuatu yang baru yaitu wajah penghuni guild ini.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Natsu menunjuk ke arah Serafine.

"Dia anakku!"Celetuk Laxus di samping Natsu dengan kepala di miringkan

Natsu menoleh"sejak kapan kau di sini? Tunggu dia anakmu?" laxus hanya mendengus dan tak mau menjawabnya.

"Woahh dia cucuku!"Gildarts berteriak kesenangan dan mengangkat cucunya itu dan membawanya kemana saja.

"Cukup kakek tua! Kau malah membuat anakku pusing"Cana mengambil Serafine dan memukul ayahnya itu.

"Ada apakah banyak berubah selagi aku pergi?"tanya Natsu.

"Banyak sekali nak"balas Makarov dari pojokan "pergantian Master, muncul anak-anak dan beberapa pasangan"

"Tunggu mana yang lain?"Natsu melihat ke belalang dan tak melihat rivalnya si boxer dan muka besi.

"Gajeel, dengan Levy di rumah sakit sedang memeriksa bayinya, sedangkan Gray saat ini dengan Juvia misi sambil bulan madu dan Laxus sekarang jadi master"Mirajane membalasnya dengan mata matchmakernya membuat Natsu Sweatdrop.

"Oh begitu tunggu!"Natsu menyadari sesuatu "Laxus jadi master, Levy sedang mengandung anak Gajeel, dan Gray sudah bertunangan? Berapa lama aku ketinggalan sesuatu" Natsu hanya memukul jidatnya.

"Sudah lama nak, dan bagaimana perjalananmu dengan Gildarts?"tanya Makarov tampak tenang

"Yah, tak ada yang spesial Gildarts yang mengajak ke klub penari erotis dan selalu menghancurkan apapun"celetuk Happy.

"Heiii"protes pak tua itu.

Natsu yang masih lelah akhirnya memilih pergi dari tempat itu dan memilih tidur di kamarnya yang sudah lama tak ia tempati

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kedua orang ini jika diitung sih sebenarnya Exceed tak di hitung karena dia bukan manusia tapi, ini masih dua orang yang kini berjalan pulang menuju rumah kesayangan mereka lokasinya memang jauh dari kota karena rumah Natsu berada di dalam hutan dan di dekat sungai.

"Hei, Happy bagaimana kondisi rumah kita?"tanya Natsu.

"Kupikir masih sama seperti kita tinggalkan"balas Happy.

"Aku tak melihat Lisanna dan Lucy di guild?"ucap Happy

"Mungkin Lisanna tengah misi dan Lucy biasanya di kamarnya tengah melakukan sesuatu"balas Natsu.

"Yah terkadang wanita itu aneh"celetuk Happy di lain tempat Lucy bersin-bersin.

Mereka terus saja berjalan dan hingga mereka melihat sebuah bayangan wanita yang berjalan kemari. Mereka berpapasan wanita itu shock melihatnya dan Natsu hanya tampak acuh dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Erza"

"Natsu?"

"Kau sudah kembali?"tanya Erza basa-basi dia juga menatap dragonslayer itu rindu.

"Yah, begitulah"Natsu hanya membalasnya "dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?"

"Aku hanya dari toko"Erza membalasnya sekenanya dia hanya menatap ke bawah dan mendengar nada bicara Natsu seolah terkesan dingin.

"Oh, baiklah"Natsu mau pergi tapi, Erza menahan lengannya

"Ada apa?"Natsu menghebus nafas "kau tau apa kata orang-orang jika melihat kita seperti ini dan terlebih lagi di tempat sepi" Natsu sudah malas bicara lagi.

"Kita hanya teman? Apa salahnya?"Erza mencoba meyakinkan

"Salahnya! Kau tak harus di sini dan sebaiknya temui suamimu mungkin saat ini dia sedang menunggumu"Natsu nada suaranya terkesan tak dia ingin beranjak pergi tapi Erza kembali menahannya.

"Kumohon tidak bisakah kita mengobrol lebih lama lagi?"Erza memegang erat lengan Natsu.

"Jika tak ada yang penting tolong berhenti dan biarkan aku pergi"Natsu melepaskan paksa cengkraman wanita itu.

"Apa, kau masih marah pada waktu itu? Kupikir bukankah kita teman tak mengerti perasaanku?"Erza menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah sendu dia tak tau harua berbuat apa.

"Teman? Aku tau perasaanmu Erza saat ini tengah bahagia"balas Natsu Erza menggeleng dan tak percaya mendengarnya "tapi, pertanyaan harusnya aku yang bilang! Apakah kau mengerti perasaanku pada waktu, apakah kau tak pernah terpikir apa yang kau berbuat malah menyakitiku, kupikir itukah yang namanya teman?"

"Tidak! Aku bukan seperti itu! Kau tau perasaan itu tak bisa di paksakan begitu saja!"Erza membalasnya dengan membentak.

"Yah,pasti kau menjawab seperti itu"Natsu kembali dingin "yah setelah enam tahun perjalanan yang kutempuh akhirnya aku tau bahwa sesuatu itu tak bisa di paksakan bahkan urusan hatipun tak bisa"

Erza menutup mulutnya dia keceplosan bicara dia tau kata-kata itu sunggut berat dan amat menyakitkan bagi Natsu dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama tapi, mungkin tanpa tambahan tamparan di pipi, Erza melihat Natsu yang beranjak pergi.

"Tapi, ingat satu hal, kau takkan pernah mengerti perasaan dragonslayer"Natsu menoleh sebentar ke Erza dan kembali lagi "kita ini khusus dan berbeda dengan manusia tapi, sekalinya hancur maka akan tetap seperti itu"

"Maaf, Erza untuk saat ini kau jangan bicara seperti itu terhadap Natsu"ucap Happy yang langsung terbang mengikuti Natsu.

Erza hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan mata berair dirinya hanya diam mematung dan tak bergerak seincipun dari sana siapa sangka percekcokannya pada waktu itu menimbulkan dampak yang panjang dan masih membekas di hati Dragonslayer itu. Erza hanya berdiam diri dia biarkan rambutnya terbuai angin.

 _' aku hanya ingin minta maaf '_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu Natsu yang sudah sampai di rumahnya hanya memutar knop pintu rumah tapi,sempat terhenti ketika Happy berbicara sesuatu.

"Apa kau yakin akan seperti ini?"tanya Happy.

Natsu hanya menatapnya"sangat yakin! Dia sudah jadi milik orang lain dan apa yang bisa kulakukan? Memaksanya? Hal itu sangat mustahil!"

"Aku tau tapi, apa kau masih marah terhadapnya? Aku hanya kasian terhadapnya ketika dia bersedih"balas Happy

Natsu mendengus"dia tak tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini, dan aku tau dia tengah bersedih tapi, apakah dia tau saat dia melakukan ini padaku?" Natsu langsung masuk kerumahnya tak membalasnya lagi.

Natsu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan terkejut melihat isinya karena aangat bersih biasanya kan rumah Natsu kotor dan berantakan seperti biasa yah memang dasarnya Natsu pemalas bahkan untuk beres-beres rumah saja hanya sebulan sekali.

Natsu masuk ke dalam dan melihat sebuah bayangan yang tengah membersihkan rumahnya Natsu mengecek dan mendekatinya.

"Mira?"Natsu shock.

"Kau yang membersihkan semua ini?"tanya Happy.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum "tentu saja" dia mengenakan pakaian ala pelayan rumah berwarna hitam dan tentunya dengan gaya ala pelayan.

"Kau tak perlu repot seperti ini"Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak begitu gatal.

"Tak apa, aku yang berkeinginan seperti ini"balas Mirajane "dan oh ya aku sudah siapkan makanan untuk kalian"

"Yeah terima kasih"Natsu hanya bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

- **Fairy Hills**

 **.**

Saat ini seorang wanita berambut scarlet tengah duduk di kasurnya dengan tangan melipat dengkul Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih dan sepertinya dia tengah kacau dan sebuah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya tak bisa tidur dan dia adalah Erza Scarlet.

Dirinya beranjak di tempat tidurnya dan menatap keluar jendela dia melihat bulan purnama yang begitu indah menyinari gelapnya malam wajahnya basah karena air mata,Matanya merah karena ia tengah menangis, perkataan Natsu barusan mengena di hatinya dan membuatnya tak berkutik

 _'Aku tau perasaanmu saat ini tapi, apakah kau tau perasaanku?'_

Kata-kata ini cukup mengena dan sepertinya melampiaskan kekesalan lelaki itu terhadapnya yah dia memang salah dan dia memang saat ini tak tau perasaan pemuda itu apakah tengah sedih,senang,gembira,dan menangis.

Yah dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh dan egois mementingkan perasaan dirinya saja dan tak peduli orang lain bahkan dia tak tau perasaan Natsu saat ini yang tengah terluka dan sakit tapi, tak seharunya dia sebagai teman memperlakukannya seperti ini Natsu tak pernah menyakitinya dia terus berada di sisinya bahkan pada saat dia terpuruk contohnya ketika kejadian di menara surga.

Sebuah kejadian telah membutakan hatinya perkataannya itu malah berujung panjang dan menjadi sebuah konflik yang berbuntut penyelesaian tanpa akhir yang jelas asal-usulnya.

"Natsu"Erza hanya mengguman nama itu nama lelaki yang dia rindukan dengan sifatnya yang dulu sifat yang penuh dengan ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, yang pada lihat saat ini hanyalah sifat dingin, acuh, tak peduli dan terkesan Cuek seolah dia tak mau tau urusan sesuatu.

Erza menutup jendelanya dia segera kembali ke ranjangnya dan kembali tidur, kepalanya pening memikirkan bagaimana Nanti dia berbicara lagi dengan lelaki itu dan berharap dirinya meminta maaf terhadap lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yah soal untuk perjalanan Gildarts author skip ajah karena bosan dan terlalu berlebihan dan saya hanya memfokuskan pada cerita romance dan hurtnya (walaupun gak ngena sih)**

 **Dan soal cerita fic lemon yang namanya lemon mau bagaimana juga tetap lemon mau gan kek yang penting saya buat sebisa saya buat fic lemon makanya saya peringatkan jika tak suka lemon yang saya buat tolong skip ajh.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **Rnr**


	7. Chapter 7

**Masalah kemaren yah angin lalu jangan terlalu serius karena jika di seriusin akan buat pening kepala dan kaki.**

 **Kayak Ujian saja kita menyikapinya tenang dan santai jangan terlalu tegang dan was-was jika kita gagal yah ibaratnya anda keberuntungannya belum datang.**

 **Nasib bakal datang menghampiri dimanapun itu bisa nasib sial ataupun baik kita hanya bisa menerimanya. Berlapang dada itu lebih baik.**

 **Dan kembali lagi ke Ktp... Lalalalalalala!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Saat ini dia terlihat sedang tertidur di ranjangnya yang bisa di bilang nyenyak baginya karena sehabis perjalanan yang begitu panjang.

Mata Natsu terbuka karena sebuah cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menerpa wajahnya yang dewasa begitu kalem

Natsu celingak-celinguk dia hanya sendiri di kasur itu waktu malam dia memang bersama Mirajane tapi, sekarang wanita itu tak ada di sini karena dia tak bisa mencium baunya kemungkinan sudah Guild.

Natsu melihat ke arah meja dan melihat sepucuk surat dia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Natsu, maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitaumu sebenarnya aku ingin tapi, melihat wajahmu yang capek dan letih aku urungkan saja dan oh ya aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu_

 _Dear : Mirajane_

 _P/s: aku juga memakai kamar mandimu dan Happy dia pergi ke tempat Lisanna_

Natsu membuang surat itu dia langsung segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap berangkat ke guild.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Suasana di guild masih kondusif seperti biasanya tapi, minusnya tanpa sebuah keributan yang berarti yang selalu di adakan di guild ini dan nyatanya keliatan tenang-tenang saja dan tak ada masalah berarti.

Gray yang kembali stripping setelah pulang dari misi, Laxus yang berada di lantai dua dengan kepala di tempelkan di meja, Mirajane yang tersenyum di bar, Levy yang tengah membaca buku kondisi perutnya membuncit sepertinya tengah hamil di sampingnya Gajeel yang selalu tidur, Erza yang sendirian tengah memakan kuenya, dan Lucy yang mengoceh tentang sewa apartemennya di sampingnya Lisanna mendengarkan saja ocehan wanita pirang itu.

Pintu Guild terbuka secara paksa dan melihat Natsu dengan perangainya yang biasa sambil tersenyum ke arah , mata Natsu terfokus pada dua orang anak kecil dengan wajah yang tak asing.

Yang satunya dia tau itu Serafine anak Laxus sendiri dan yang satunya lelali berambut punk dengan Mata yang begitu tajam mendelik jika iya asumsikan seperti Gajeel kecil hanya saja ini berwarna biru seperti warna rambut Levy.

"Dia anakku salamander!"celetuk Gajeel beberapa detik kemudia dia kembali tidur Levy di sampingnya hanya mendengus sebal.

"Oh, begitu kuharap dia tak bodoh sepertimu" ejek Natsu yang tentunya tak di gubris dragonslayer besi itu yang masih ngorok.

Natsu berjalan ke arah Levy"anakmu? Kuharap dia pintar seperti ibunya"

"Tentu! Yah paling tidak dia tak sebaka Gajeel" Levy tersenyum

"Heii!" protes Gajeel yang melihat ke arah Natsu "daripada kau tak punya"

Ejekan itu sebenarnya simple dan hanya sekedar candaan tapi, cukup mengena sekali ke dragonslayer api itu. Reaksi Natsu berubah total menjadi sedih dan dia kembali berjalan ke arah bar dengan raut biasanya.

Levy menjewer lelaki itu "jangan bicara seperti itu, pikirkan perasaannya"

"Ahh maaf" Gajeel memegang telinganya "aku tak bermaksud begitu tapi, yah aku juga kasian terhadanya"

Sebenarnya masalah Natsu saat ini sampai sekarang adalah masalah Mate akhirnya dia mengerti siapa sumber permasalahan ini dia mengetahui ini berasal dari gadis Barmaid ini hanya bukan sekedar gosip tapi, kenyataan.

Yah jika Gajeel asumsi sekarang Natsu ini tengah (Broken Mate) yaitu sebuah keadaan di mana seorang dragonslayer yang di sakiti atau di khianati oleh pasangannya. Biasanya dragonslayer itu akan memilih dua kemungkinan Sendirian selamanya atau pasangan dragonslayer itu akan memaksa dragonslayer itu menjadi matenya jika keadaan dragonslayer itu hancur tapi, kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 10 persen.

Natsu hanya duduk menatap Mirajane wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah waktu dia mengingat kembali ke jadian 6 tahun yang lalu waktu malam itu ketika mereka saling bercinta.

"Tak apa"Mirajane hanya memegang tangan Natsu "itu aku yang mau dan untungnya aku pakai pil jadi takkan hamil" Natsu membalasnya dengan tersenyum di lain sisi Erza yang melihat interaksi itu hanya memasang wajah tak suka.

"Hei Natsu ayo ambil misi, uang bayar sewa partementku sebentar lagi"keluh Lucy

"Baiklah"balas Natsu "tapi,hanya kita saja?"

Lucy menggeleng"kita ambil misi class-S dan kita berkelompok aku, kau, Erza, Gray,"

"Hei aku tak di ajak?"protes Happy tapi,Lucy mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku capek tapi, tak apalah" Gray hanya menguap sebenarnya dia ogah tapi, karena ada Erza terpaksa di harus ikut daripada tulangnya hancur nanti.

"Setuju sudah lama sekali kita tak setim"balas Erza.

Lucy sudah mengambil kertas misi dan memberinya terhadap Mirajane.

"Selesai"Mirajane selesai menanda tanganinya "semoga beruntung dan berhati-hatilah"

Mirajane hanya menatap kelompok itu yang nyatanya sudah pergi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah naik kereta menuju tempat misi yang di maksud.

"Jadi, misi apa yang tertulis di sana?"tanya Gray yang menatap keluar.

"Menghancurkan Guild gelap"balas Lucy.

"Ugh! Huekk! Kapan ini berakhir!"Natsu kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya yaitu mabuk kendaraan yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Natsu kemarilah dan duduk di sampingku"Erza memanggil Natsu dengan bermaksud untuk membenamkan kepala dragonslayer itu ke pangkuannya tapi, Natsu mengangkat tangannya dengan maksud menolak tawaran itu.

"Kuhargai itu tapi, tidak terima kasih"balas Natsu yang kembali mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menahan rasa mualnya.

Erza hanya tersenyum kecut dia tau akibat permasalahan ini yang tentunya Natsu masih marah padanya bahkan untuk hal sederhana yang ia berikan bahkan di tolak mentah-mentah.

Lucy dan Gray saling berpandang satu sama lain mereka juga tak mengerti apa yangvsebenarnya terjadi yang mereka tau Natsu tak pernah menolak seperti ini jika begini mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak beres di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah mansion milik seseorang dan muncul pemiliknya pakaiannya seperti jendral tentara pada saat perang.

"Oke misi kalian hanya membasmi Guild gelap yang selalu mereshkan penduduk sini"ucap Jendral itu.

"Oke lokasinya di mana tuan Jendral?"tanya Erza

"Hanya 7 Km dari sini kalian tinggal lewat jalan setapak"jawab jendral. Semuanya mengangguk faham.

.

.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat di mana Guild itu berada dan mereka langsung menyerangnya tanpa berfikir panjang

 **"ICE MAKE : FREEZE LANCER!"**

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"AQUA MEITRIA!"**

 **"HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOR : BLUMET BLAST!"**

Bomm! Boomm! Boomm! Boomm!

Mereka menporak-porandakan tempat itu bahkan tanpa kesulitan , tiba-tiba

Slashhh!

Erza yang lengah akhirnya tangan kirinya terlena tusuk dari anggota guild gelap itu beruntung Erza masih respect dan menghajar orang itu.

"ERZA!"Gray dan Lucy panik dan menghampiri wanita itu kecuali Natsu yang hanya diam di tempat.

"Erza kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Yah, tak usah khawatirkanku misi kita sudah selesai"jawab Erza memegang lengannya.

Gray mendelik ke arah Natsu "sikapmu cuek sekali tidak lihatkah Erza tengah terluka"

"Lalu kenapa?"Natsu tampak Acuh.

"Kau ini dingin tidakkah kau mengerti kawan kita terluka?"Gray menatap Natsu bengis.

"Terus apa yang kulakukan? Menanyakan keadaannya?"Natsu kali ini sudah terlihat masa bodo "dia itu sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri lagi pula dia memiliki seseorang yang menjaganya dan mengkhawatirkannya"

"Kau!"Gray berniat menghajar Natsu tapi, segera di tahan Erza.

"Cukup Gray!"bentak Erza "dan kau Natsu jika kau memiliki masalah denganku bicarakanlah"

"Meskipun di bicarakan kau harusnya sudah tau dan satu lagi kau tak perlu tau urusanku"celetuk Natsu yang berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka penuh keheranan atas sikap Natsu.

.

.

Xxxxxcxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah misi yang menyebalkan kalau menurut Natsu sendiri dia yang saat ini tengah berjalan keliling kota dan dia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang celingak-celinguk dengan wajah khawatir Natsu pun menghampirinya.

"Hei nak? Kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu?" tanya Natsu ke anak kecil itu.

"Ayah! Ibu! Di mana mereka!"jawab anak kecil itu Natsu berasumsi anak ini tersesat dengan senang hati Natsu membantu anak itu mencari orang

"Ibu! Ayah!"anak itu berteriak karena sepertinya mereka menemukan orang tua gadis kecil.

"Eveline!"teriak kedua orang itu.

"Oh terima kasih tuan!"ucap Wanita itu melihat ke arah Natsu.

"Yah lain kali jangan sampai lengah mengawasi anak kalian"perintah Natsu

"Aye!"

Natsu sebelum pergi dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Gajeel?"

.

.

Gajeel kini mengajak ngobrol bersama di sebuah taman Natsu hanya heran tak biasanya dia mengobrol jika ada pasti sesuatu yang penting atau yah entahlah tak ada yang tau isi otak lelaki itu.

"Jadi, ada apa? pasti ada sesuatu penting?"Natsu memakan hamburger di tangannya "dan bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Levy yang tengah hamil seperti itu"

"Aku tau, dan tenang saja ada Lily di sana"balas Gajeel dia hanya memakan besi "yah memang ada sesuatu ingin kubicarakan sesama dragonslayer"

"Sesama dragonslayer?"Natsu mengangkat alisnya "dan apa itu?"

"Apa, benar dulu si Titania itu adalah Calon Mate mu?"tanya Gajeel dia menambahkan kata 'dulu' karena itu terjadi lama karena dia sekarang tau cerita yang sesungguhnya.

Wajah Natsu berubah drastis "yah dulu sih tapi, sudah lama, dan kenapa kau ingin tau?"

Gajeel memukul kecil orang itu "yah mungkin ku tau ini tak penting tapi, kita semua sama dan merasakan hal yang sama ketika orang tua kita menghilang dan kita semua tau perasaan satu sama lain waktu itu dan kau pernah bilang begitu bukan?"

Natsu hanya terdiam memang benar semua dragonslayer itu perasaan mereka terhubung dan seperti menjadi satu.

"Iyah tapi, tak mungkin bukan aku memaksanya dan saat ini sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain dan aku tak mungkin memaksa kehendakku sendiri"balas Natsu dia hanya pusing memikirkan hal ini.

"Tidak! Kau salah"Gajeel menyeringai "saat ini dia bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi"

"Apa maksudmu!?"Natsu tampak tak faham.

"Tapi, jika kau tau ini jangan dulu ambil tindakan biar aku yang rencanakan"Gajeel tersenyum dan rencananya berhasil.

"Oke!"Natsu hanya mengangguk "dan apa maksudmu Erza bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi?" oke untuk masalah teka-teki otak Natsu lebih bebal dari dragonslayer besi itu.

"Aku lupa? Banyak terjadi selama kau tak ada dan salah satunya menimpa wanita itu"Gajeel menghela nafas

"Saat ini Erza Fernandez"Gajeel menggeleng keras "bukan lebih tepatnya Erza Scarlet sekarang bukan lagi istri lelaki bertatto itu"

Boomm!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Fairy Hills**

 **.**

Saat ini sang gadis berambut Scarlet ini tengah mandi dia hanya terdiam diri seluruh tubuhnya terendam air hanya kepala saja yang masih tampak terlihat raut wajahnya sendu dan sedih dia tampaknya bingung dan sangat sedih

 _'Dia memiliki seseorang yang menjaganya dan mengkhawatirkannya'_

Erza tau pernyataan Natsu tersebut di layangkan kepadanya dan tampaknya kejadian itu telah merubah wataknya yang benar-benar di luar pikirannya terhadap pemuda itu

Dan yang di maksud dia itu adalah Jellal yah seorang lelaki yang pernah menghiasi hidupnya selama ini tapi, itu hanya sementara semenjak kejadian itu dia dan dirinya menjadi seperti tak kenal satu sama lain. Atau lebih tepatnya Jellal yang bersikap dingin terhadapnya

 **[Flashback]**

 _Ini adalah hari di mana mereka menjadi tak seromantis dulu lagi atau lebih tepatnya hari setelah di mana Erza keguguran anaknya dan di nyatakan tak bisa hamil lagi oleh nenek Polyrusica._

 _Penyebabnya satu - satunya adalah Erza yang ngeyel yang tak mau di atur oleh Jellal untuk tidak ikut dalam Misi berbahaya dalam misi Rank S dan terlebih lagi saat ini kondisi kehamilan Erza tengah Mengandung 8 bulan._

 _Dan akhirnya itu pun terjadi ketika pulang misi perut Erza mengeluarkan darah dan dari sela-sela pahanya muncul sekali banyak darah dan pada saat itu air ketubannya pecah._

 _Dan setelah kejadian itu tingkah Jellal semakin dingin dan seolah-olah Erza lah yang di salahkan. Dan kejadian fatal itu saat malam harinya._

 _"Makanlah!"Erza menyodorkan makanannya._

 _"Tidak terima kasih"Jellal menolaknya "aku sudah kenyang"_

 _"Kau marah padaku?"tanya Erza menatap suaminya._

 _"Mungkin?" Jellal mengangkat bahunya dan berniat pergi._

 _"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Erza yang melihat Jellal di depan pintu.._

 _"Sibuk ada konfersi dewan"balas Jellal. Seperti terlihat cuek_

 _"Lagi!? Tidak bisakah kau batalkan itu"Erza kesal karena alasannya hanya itu sudah seminggu Jellal jarang tidur di rumah semenjak kejadian itu._

 _"Ini pekerjaanku dan tak bisa di tolak" Jellal menutup pintu dan pergi_

 _Tapi, bagi Erza ada sesuatu yang janggal terhadap orang itu dia akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti suaminya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu Erza yang tengah mengendap-ngendap mengikuti Jellal tapi, yang Erza bingung kenapa Jellal melewati hutan tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika Jellal juga berhenti dia langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon dan memastikan apa yang terjadi._

 _"Halo maaf membuatmu menunggu!"_

 _Erza mendengar suara feminim dari balik layar dan dia shock dan terkejut nyatanya ada seorang wanita tapi, ia bertambah shocknya karena wanita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat Gray yaitu Ultear Milkovich._

 _"Yah itu tak begitu lama"Jellal membalasnya tersenyum dan mencium wanita itu tapi, di lain sisi Erza yang melihatnya shock berat._

 _"Bagaimana dengan Erza? Aku tak mau pertemanan dengannya bertambah buruk" tanya Ultear khawatir._

 _"Tak apa, itu jadi urusanku"Jellal mencium kening wanita itu "dan nyatanya dia tak pernah mendengarkanku?"_

 _"Kau depresi karena tak punya anak?" tanya Ultear._

 _"Begitulah" balas Jellal kalem "setiap orang memiliki impian dan anak tapi, apa jadinya jika sebuah keluarga tanpa hadirnya sebuah anak?"_

 _Dan mereka kembali berciuman dan menyatukan bibir mereka di lain sisi Erza hanya marah, menangis dan bersedih kini dia merasa di khianati di lupakan dan terabaikan._

 _"Kuso!" Erza hanya berlari dan menjauh dari dua orang itu dengan penuh linangan air mata._

 **[END]**

Itulah separuh kenangan yang hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang menjadi sebuah malapetaka dan mimpi buruk baginya.

Erza yang telah aelesai mandi kini mengenakan baju piyama merahnya di sekelilingnya hanya ada photonya tentang dirinya dan tak ada keberadaan pemuda bertatto itu dia sudah membakarnya semua kenangan itu dan ingin memulai hidup baru.

Erza tau yang di lakukan salah dan akhirnya berbuah buruk pada dirinya seharusnya dia mendengarkannya yah dia adalah Natsu tak seharusnya dia membentaknya dan menyakitinya dan membuatnya terluka.

Dan sekarang dia tau dua kawan yang ia sayang akhirnya pergi dari kehidupannya yang satu hidup bersama dengan orang lain dan yang satunya sudah tak bisa menganggapnya lagi.

Sekarang waktu sudah tak bisa di ulang, nasi sudah jadi bubur dan sebuah pepatah mengatakan 'kau yang menanam dan kau yang menerima hasilnya'

Inilah hasil dari yang dia lakukan di jauhi lelaki yang telah banyak menyelamatkan hidupnya bahkan ketika dia terpuruk lelaki itu selalu menyemangatinya dan memberinya dukungan moral dan selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah konyolnya namun itu sudah masa lalu.

Hanya satu yang harus di lakukan tak ada kata terlambat dia harus meminta maaf kepada lelaki itu dan berharap mau membukakan hatinya kembali.

Erza langsung tidur sambil tersenyum dengan berselimut selimut merah.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini keesokan harinya semua Guild kembali seperti biasa yang tengah banyak ribut dan perkelahian gak Natsu dan Gray di sampingnya Juvia malah memberinya dukungan bukannya memisahkan.

"Gray jangan bertengkar dengan Natsu"Erza dengan suara mengacam membuat lelaki berboxer itu ciut minus Natsu.

Erza menghampiri Natsu "ikut aku ada yang perlu di bicarakan"

"Untuk apa? Rasanya sudah tak penting"ketus Natsu membuat Erza naik pintam.

Erza menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Natsu tapi, langsung Natsu patahkan dan tentu saja semuanya shock dan berkeringat dingin dan tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..

"Aku ingin mengajak kau kelahi"ajak Erza dengan nada ancaman."karena kau tak mau mendengarku"

"Baiklah jika kau mau?"Natsu tampak biasa saja "tapi, aku bukanlah seperti dulu"

Dan semuanya berkeringat merasakan hawa panas dan tensi tegang di dalam guild itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yah beginilah jika ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan saja dan jangan di ambil hati sampai jumpa pada chapter depan**

 **Hmmm Erza dan Natsu fight hahahaha lucu**

 **Pm.**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Segala sesuatu yang di lakuin pasti ada sebab dan akibat yang tertentu tergantung kita berbuat sih. Kalau gak mau ambil resiko jangan berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu rugi.**

 **Dan perhatian semuanya bisa bercanda tapi, di sela bercanda itu ada waktu serius dan mungkin saja serius sangat gak terlalu baik dan bercanda sangat gak baik yah seimbangkan saja.**

 **Dan jika ada yang kurang berkenan mohon maaf saja dan jangan terlalu di ambil hati lah.**

 **Saya begini juga yah broken home dan yah terkadang kondisi itu membuat saya depresi dan pusing jadi terkadang wataknya berubah.**

 **Sebenarnya saya tak mau ceritakan tapi, yah sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Suasana tensi tegang mungkin sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka tapi, jika yang di sebut tegang ini adalah keributan atau baku hantam dan sejenisnya mungkin salah ini lebih dari sekedar itu saja.

Ini adalah hal pertarungan dua orang pertarungan yang sering terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka menantang duel tapi, biasanya jika duel ini menganggap orang itu sebagai lawan meskipun itu kawan sendiri dan nyatanya mereka tak menanggapinya serius.

Bagi Natsu ini situasi yang menurutnya menyebalkan jika ditanya pendapat lelaki itu bagaimana bisa menyebalkan? Bukankah ini wataknya setiap hari yang mengajak duel di setiap anggota guild tapi, bagaimana sekarang bisa menyebalkan?

Pasalnya lawan yang di lawan baginya adalah seorang wanita dan terlebih lagi wanita itu yang ia malas temui lagi atau bicarakan dia tak pedulikan dan yah mungkin alasan pribadinya malas meladeninya adalah mungkin beberapa orang sudah tau apa penyebabnya.

Jadi saat ini semuanya berada di Luar Guild lebih tepatnya di hutan yah ini memang pertarungan Natsu dengan Erza yah kenapa di luar? Karena jika di dalam Guild pastinya sudah hancur apalagi yang kita bicarakan Natsu kalau orang-orang menyebutnya Gildart kedua karena di manapun ia berada pastinya sulit untuk tak menghancurkan apapun. Jika sudah hancur pastinya Master mereka akan mengoceh tentang biaya kerusakan.

Beberapa orang memanfaatkan moment ini dengan memasang taruhan yang bahkan menguntungkan bagi bandarnya dan semua Guild memasang Erza tapi, tak sedikit yang memasang Natsu.

"Jadi, peraturannya sangat sederhana yang kalah dia pemenangnya dan boleh mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh tapi, jangan sampai membunuh" ucap Makarov sebagai pengadil dia mengenakan kostum wasit pegulat.

"Jadi ini yang kau minta meskipun kau menang dan kau tak mendapat apapun" Ketus Natsu dia memang ogah untuk duel ini.

"Sikap kau ketus sekali! Dan kenapa kau berbeda sekali!" Erza membentaknya balik dia makin kesal dengan sikap Natsu.

"Berbeda?" Natsu mengangkat alisnya "apanya yang berbeda? Aku seperti ini saja"

"Benarkah? Mencuekiku dan mengabaikanku kupikir itu yang namanya berbeda!" Erza menatap lelaki itu.

"Jika kau tau! Harusnya kau tau juga penyebabnya bukan? dan tak diberitaupun kau harusnya sudah tau?"Natsu sepertinya hanya memancing wanita itu.

"Peduli amat! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membungkam mulutmu itu" Erza memanggil pedangnya.

"Yah silahkan saja kau mau apa" di sekujur tubuh Natsu penuh api "tapi, asal kau tau aku tak semudah itu kau kalahkan"

Dong!

Tanda bunyi pertandingan di mulai

 **"REQUIP : FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!"**

Erza merubah kostum armornya berwarna merah dengan baju besi berwarna kuning yang hanya menutup bagian dadanya saja, dan sarung tangan emas dan rok pendek merah dengan rambut yang di kuncir dua dan pedang merah besar.

"Oh begitu tapi, kupikir cara lama takkan berhasil" ucap Natsu

Erza langsung bergerak ke arah Natsu dan melayangkan pedangnya. Natsu merunduk dia langsung menendang wajah wanita itu tapi, Erza hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

 **"IRON FIRE DRAGON FIST!"**

Natsu maju dan melayangkan tinjunya, Erza spesialis menahannya dengan pedangnya Natsu langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya membuat wanita itu mundur sedikit agak jauh.

Natsu melesat cepat ke arah wanita itu, Erza melayangkan pedangnya. Natsu terbang kebelakang wanita itu dan menendang punggung.

 **"HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOR : BLUMET BLAST!"**

Erza langsung cepat mengganti baju armornya dan menghujamkan beribu-ribu pedang terhadap lelaki itu. Tapi, bagi Natsu dia mudah menghindar dan membakarnya.

Natsu membuat sebuah pilar api dan mengelilingi mereka berdua. Erza merasakan api ini rasanya sangat panas sekali dan baru pertama kali dia rasakan kalau dia duel dengan Natsu.

"Aku tau!"guman Erza dia tau api ini berasal dari emosi. jika apinya biasa saja dia tengah tenang tapi, kalau apinya tingkat tinggi dan sangat panas maka emosinya tengah meluap jadi intinya panasnya api Natsu tergantung emosi lelaki itu.

Bahkan beberapa orang yang melihatnya berkeringat dengan tensi tegang dan penuh sesak tak bernafas karena pertarungan yang di sajikan begitu menarik.

"Shit! Natsu serius!" Gray hanya mengipasi dirinya yang gerah padahal dia Es ngapain perlu kipas? Entahlah hanya penulis yang tau.

"Panas ini sama waktu di Tartaros" komentar Juvia dia tampaknya tak ikut terbawa suasana panas dan masih tenang.

Gajeel hanya terdiam dan sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu dan jika dia ansumsikan saat ini kawan dragonslayer ini tengah marah yang di tahan.

Saat ini Erza berkeringat dia tak tau sepertinya Natsu memang serius itu di lihat dari tehknik yang di keluarkannya.

"Kau serius?" Erza menatap lelaki itu.

"Setiap hari, aku selalu serius" balas Natsu.

"Kau marah bukan?" tanya Erza tapi, Natsu hanya diam dan tak menjawab.

"Kau tau, saat ini kau sedang marah dan benci padaku bukan?" Erza meyakinkan pertanyaanya.

"Kau mana tau saat ini aku sedang marah, senang ataupun sedih" Natsu hanya menatap tanah.

"Aku tau karena aku ini sahabatmu" Erza membalasnya.

"Sahabat? Huh hal yang sudah lama aku buang" Natsu masih tetap dalam posisi tak bergerak "dan kenapa kau begitu peduli"

"Tentu saja aku peduli, waktu kau pergi juga aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Erza.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Dan urus saja dirimu sendiri" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya " dan kau tak tau apa yang kualami saat ini setelah yang kau lakukan! Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Oke aku salah aku yang kasar padamu" Erza memasang raut wajah sendu "tapi, tak bisakah kau maafkan aku? Kumohon! Untukku?".

Natsu tak membalasnya dia hanya diam tapi, tak beberapa lama muncul petir di sekujur tubuh lelaki itu Erza tau jawabannya dan nyatanya Tidak! Itulah yang di lontarkan Natsu tapi, sepertinya dia hanya diam dan mengepalkan tangannya kebelakang

"Kau tak pernah peduli, dan tak pernah tau perasaanku"suara Natsu besar dan terdengar seperti suara iblis.

 **"LIGHTNING FLAME CRIMSON EXPLODING BLAZE!"**

Kepalan api dan petir tadi langsung menyatu dan membuat tembakan beaar dari kepalan tangan Natsu di lain sisi Erza hanya tersenyum kecut hanya diam di tempat tak menghindar maupun bergerak sedikitpun mungkin, maksud niat wanita itu mungkin hanya membiarkan tubuhnya terkena.

Booommm!

Ledakan yang cukup menggema dengan daya ledak yang begitu besar dan membuat tanah dan pohon di sekitarnya terbakkar, semua yang menyaksikannya itu terkejut plus shock ketika Natsu serius seperti ini.

Di lain sisi asap perlahan mulai menghilang dan mwlihat Erza dengan posisi berdiri dengan lutut, tubuhnya panas terbakar dan mulut mengeluarkan darah dan armornya langsung hancur dan hanya tersenyum.

"Bagus Natsu ! Keluarkan semua dan luapkan saja uhuk! Aku memang pantas menerima ini uhukk!" Erza terbatuk dia hanya menatap Natsu.

Natsu mencoba melakukan yang secara tadi tapi, dia melakukan hal yang baru dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membuat kobaran api di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup! Pertarungan selesai!" Laxus langsung menahan pertarungan itu "Natsu cukup kau yang menang"

Natsu langsung kembali normal dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu tak mempedulikannya kawannya yang memanggil.

Dan sementara Erza dia langsung pingsan dan segera di bawa Mirajane dan Lucy ke ruang kesehatan untuk di obati.

Beberapa orang bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap pemuda dragonslayer api itu yang di lihat bahkan sepertinya Natsu berniat membunuh Erza

"Ada apa dengan Natsu?" tanya Max Warren menggeleng tak tau.

"Dia sepertinya serius ingin membunuh Erza" Alzack panik dengan wajah serius.

"Yang benar saja tak mungkin dia selert itu" Bisca hanya membela Natsu. sementara Asuka dia tampak tak mengerti pembicaraan orang tuanya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **\- Ruang Kesehatan**

 **.**

Saat ini hampir semua dari anggota guild berkumpul di sana memikirkan keadaan sang Titania itu yang mengalami luka yang bisa di bilang cukup parah

Dan ada beberapa juga yang memikirkan tingkah laku Aneh Natsu ini yang bisa di bilang terkesan Cuek sekali. Biasanya dia akan menjadi orang yang pertama panik dan khawatir jika wanita ini terluka tapi, kenyataannya berbeda setelah kepulangannya dengan Gildarts dia berubah

Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang sudah mengetahui tingkah pola Natsu ini karena ada sebab yang membuat lelaki berambut pink ini melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

"Kau tau tingkah Natsu sangat aneh sekali" Gray angkat bicara ada yang berbeda sekali dengan rivalnya itu.

"Yah, pada saat misi itu dia juga seperti ini!" celetuk Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Levy.

"Yah, bersikap dingin pada saat Erza seperti ini" Lucy hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Tak biasanya pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan orang itu" ucap Freed memegang dagunya.

"Kau tau sesuatu Happy?" tanya Lisanna ke Exceed itu tapi, Happy hanya menggeleng sebenarnya dia tau tapi, tak mau memberitaukannya.

" di mana aku?" Erza langsung membuka matanya dan juga merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Oh kau ada di ruang kesehatan begitu kalah dari Natsu-san" jawab Wendy yang masih mengobati luka wanita scarlet itu.

"Oh" Erza hanya duduk di kasur dia menatap sekeliling tapi, tak ada penuda berambut pink itu dia tau lelaki itu belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Ayo kita keluar, dan biarkan dia beristirahat " perintah Laxus "dan kalau ada sesuatu panggil saja kita".

Semuanya pergi keluar sesuai perintah master barunya kecuali Gajeel di rau wajahnya tampak serius sepertinya ada yang mau lelaki itu bicarakan kepada wanita scarlet itu.

Erza menatap kawan-kawannya itu tapi, matanya menoleh ketika melihat Gajeel berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terlipat dan sepertinya ia sedikit tau apa yang akan dibicarakan.

"Oke sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan" Erza hanya menatap lelaki itu.

"Memang!" Gajeel hanya duduk dan menatap wanita itu "apa kau mencintai Salamander?"

Pertanyaan langsung yang Gajeel layangkan membuat pipi wanita itu bersemu merah tak karuan.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" Erza bicara gugup.

"Jawab saja ya atau tidak" Gajeel yang tampak keliatan kalem..

"Ya, aku mencintainya" Erza hanya menunduk

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kau berpisah dengan lelaki itu? Kupikir kau orangnya konsisten! Nyatanya plin-plan"Gajeel nada bicaranya yang terlihat serius..

"Apa maksudmu?" Erza tak mengerti.

"Kau mencintai Salamander sejak kau berpisah dengan suamimu itu bukan? Jika kau mencintainya kenapa tak dari dulu? " Gajeel menghela nafas "jadi kesimpulannya kau hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasaan bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu!" bentak Erza "aku tak mungkin menjadikan Natsu seperti itu!"

"Yakin? Jika kau mencintainya kenapa tak menjadikan dia sebagai suamimu? Malah memilih tatto freak itu?" Gajeel membalasnya dan membuat Erza bungkam.

"Asal kau tau kita ini dragonslayer punya sesuatu yang khusus tentang Mate kita, yaitu satu untuk selamanya dan jika kau ingin tau lebih jelas Salamander waktu itu memilihmu sebagai Matenya" ucap Gajeel dan Erza masih terdiam

"Dan sebagai tanda bahwa dia matenya biasanya akan memberikan sebuah tanda atau sebuah tatto kepada mate itu dan mengklaim sebagai pasangannya"

"Tapi, itu jika ketika Matenya itu mau menerimanya tapi, bagaimana jika Mate itu menolaknya?"

"Yah seperti yang kau ketahui dia akan depresi yang berkepanjangan dan lama kelamaan watak dari dragonslayer itu akan berubah drastis seperti yang kau lihat pada Salamander"

"Dan akan di tarik kesimpulan jika matenya menolak maka akan ada dua opsi yah yang pertama memilih sendiri untuk selamanya"

Erza yang sedari tadi mendengar penjelasan Gajeel shock dan tau sebabnya kenapa Natsu berubah. Yah ini memang salahnya sendiri ketika waktu itu dan hasilnya malah berbalik kepadanya

Dan Erza yang tak tau rahasia ini baru pertama kalinya ia dengar bahkan selama ia bersama Natsu dari kecil Natsu sendiri tak pernah menceritakannya. Yah mungkin saja waktu itu Natsu masih belum terlalu memikirkan hal yang namanya asmara tapi, sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan mengerti hal yang seperti ini.

Jadi untuk memikirkan itu dia tak menyangka dirinya lah yang di pilih Natsu sebagai Matenya dan yang paling mengejutkan itu bukan Lisanna atau Lucy tapi, dirinya sendiri.

"Asal kau tau Dragonslayer itu cinta mereka terhadap pasangannya lebih besar" Gajeel menatap Erza yang menangis "bahkan setelah ini apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Kau sudah tak bisa hamil lagi. Meskipun kau kembali dengan Salamander tapi, tak ada yang bisa kau berikan bukan? Bahkan Anakpun kau sudah tak bisa memilikinya lagi? Dan apa yang dia harapkan dari wanita sepertimu?" Gajeel sebenarnya tak mau bicara seperti ini tapi, dia harus melakukannya

"Setiap orang memiliki impian, bahkan seidiotnya salamander pasti dia juga ingin sebuah keluarga bukan?" Gajeel berniat pergi " jadi pikirkanlah itu baik-baik, apa yang kukatakan jika, aku jadi kau lebih baik aku memilih Salamander daripada Tattofreak itu"

"Tunggu!"

Gajeel yang berniat pergi langsung mendengar teriakan Erza dan berhenti dan menoleh alis Gajeel terangkat sebelah ketika melihat Titania yang menangis tapi, ini hal yang langka baginya melihat pemandangan ini.

"Aku tau aku salah!" Erza masih menangis dia tak peduli itu "aku tau tingkahku ini membuatnya menderita seperti ini dan ini semua salahku!"

"Aku menyesal aku egois yang hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri dan aku minta maaf" Erza menangis sejadi-jadinya air matanya membasuh peluh di seluruh wajahnya.

"Minta maaf jangan padaku" Gajeel menghela nafas "jika kau menyesal minta maaflah pada Salamander tapi,seperti yang kukatakan tadi kubilang ada dua opsi dan yang terakhir"

"Dan yang terakhir Kau sebagai Matenya bisa membujuknya kembali dan itupun kemungkinan berhasilnya kecil tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?" jawab Gajeel dan tentu Erza mendengarnya hanya melotot.

"Benarkah" wajah Erza berubah menjadi gembira mendengarnya.

"Tentu! Memang keberhasilannya kecil tapi, jika kau sungguh- sungguh tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan" Gajeel membuka knop pintu dan bersiap pergi.

"Terima kasih Gajeel" ucap Erza dengan senyumannya.

"Tceh! Nanti saja terima kasih, setelah kau berhasil" Gajeel menoleh sebentar lalu pergi.

Kini Erza tinggal sendirian dia hanya senyum- senyum sendiri di kamar perawatan itu dia akhirnya menemukan titik finalnya.

Dan akhirnya hanya masalah waktu yang mulai menjawab dia mengerti sekarang kini dia menemukan lelaki yang menurutnya pantas yang mendampinginya dan akhirnya dia tertawa membayangkan hal indah jika mereka bersama.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Di kediaman Dragneel rumah yang sangat sederhana tapi memiliki banyak sekali kenangan yang tersimpan begitulah kata pemiliknya.

Saat terdengar suara kran air yang pada kenyataanya sang empunya yang tengah mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Saat ini Natsu hanya melamun membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah bisa di pastikan ia melamun soal pertarungan tadi tapi, nyatanya salah. yang dia pikirkan yaitu waktu perkataan Gajeel kemarin.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Natsu kaget dia terkejut melebihi terkejutnya waktu dia melihat Igneel tapi, sekarang dia terkejut bukan karena melihat Igneel tapi, berita yang cukup membuat dia melamun beberapa saat_

 _"Kau serius?" Natsu mengucek telinganya memastikan dia pendengarannya balik._

 _"Tentu saja tolol, kupikir wajahku ini menunjukan kebohongan" Gajeel sewot "tapi, yah wajar saja sih kau memang tak tau"_

 _Natsu hanya terdiam menatap tanah dan tak bicara sepatah katapun_

 _"Sebenarnya waktu itu Erza yang tengah hamil besar menjalankan misi Class S" ucap Gajeel Natsu hanya menyimak._

 _"Dan yang kuketahui sesudah pulang misi perut dia banyak terluka dan penuh darah dan bagian sela-sela kakinya banyak mengeluarkan darah amis dan Levy bilang itu ketuban yang pecah yah! Walaupun aku tak tau artinya" sambung Gajeel._

 _Natsu yang mendengarnya hanya ngilu dan terkejut di lain sisi dia juga marah dan emosi bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu tak menjaganya padahal dia sudah menitipkan amanat kepadanya.._

 _"Semenjak kejadian itu hubungan mereka tampak renggang"ucap Gajeel melanjutkan "dan puncaknya yang kutau wanita itu bilang dia sudah tak bersama"_

 _Di lain sisi Natsu hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan amarah di lain sisi lagi dia berusaha cuek dan tak peduli tapi, ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ke khawatirannya._

 _"Katakan! Salamander apa kau masih mau menganggap wanita itu sebagai Mate-mu?" tanya Gajeel._

 _Natsu hanya terdiam tapi, Gajeel tau Kawannya ini bukan tak bisa menjawab tapi, dia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali._

 _"Entahlah mungkin" Natsu menatap langit "dan lagipula dia tak menyukaiku"_

 _"Kau yakin?" Tanya Gejeel Natsu mengangguk "tapi, jika nyatanya sekarang jika dia mencintaimu? Apa yang kau lakukan"_

 _Natsu langsung mati kutu ketika di beri pernyataan itu. Gajeel menyeringai dan tak menyangka ucapannya tepat sasaran._

 _"Ya sudahlah terserah" Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan Gajeel hanya mendengus_

 **[End].**

Natsu hanya menghela nafas dia bingung harus melakukan apa tapi, yang jelas ia akan bersikap seperti biasanya cuek dan dingin kepada wanita itu

Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena pusing dan harus menghadapi masalah yang menurutnya benar-benar rumit.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Kediaman Strauss**

 **.**

Saat ini di malam yang begitu tenang bisa di lihat sang Barmaid Mirajane Strauss tengah duduk di kasur kesayangannya dengan memegang lutut.

Matanya memerah dan berair wajahnya yang basah pertanda saat ini dia memang tengah menangis tapi, dengan suara pelan. Penyebabnya yang tak lain yang tak bukan adalah secara sengaja dia menguping pembicaraan Gajeel dan Erza.

Yah jika benar yang di katakan dragonslayer besi itu berarti kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu sia-sia karena pada kenyataanya Erza juga akan mengambil lelaki itu darinya.

Dia memang Natsu lelaki yang menjadi cinta di hatinya dia menyukainya semenjak insiden hilangnya Lisanna hanya saja dia tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mirajane kembali melanjutkan menangisnya di lain sisi jika ia mengambil Natsu otomatis pertemanannya dengan Erza akan renggan dan di lain sisi dia juga tak bisa juga menyimpan perasaannya selama itu. Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya apakah Natsu juga mencintainya?.

Mirajane yang tak mau ambil pusing segera mematikan lampu dan segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Nah mungkin gak greget tapi, yah sudahlah dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mau tak mau harus update lagi. Maaf agak lama updatenya maklum author agak sedikit ada kendala**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Untuk obrolan tadi karena semuanya buat saya yang lagi, amsyong dan hhmm ini hanya pendapatku atau apah tapi, jangan terlalu di ambil hati FT sekarang battlenya tak klimaks kalau menurutku.**

 **Tapi, abaikan saja kata saya yang tadi dan seperti kata ibu saya lihat dan lalu lupakan kayak mantan (ngapain curhat yah!?)**

 **Dan sepertinya saya gak bisa bikin fic terlalu panjang atau apalah tapi, saya membuat fic yang sebisanya**

 **Jadi nikmati atau tidak itu hakmu dan up to you lah nah ada yang tau kalau beli komik di lokasi tanggerang waktu di bandung saya beli di Gramedia.**

 **Kalo itu ada yang tau tolong beritau saja di Review atau pm.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Saat ini hari yang di tunggu tapi, untuk lelaki hidung belang dan mesum kenapa saya bilang begitu soalnya ini sebuah cara yang sering di adakan setiap tahun dari Fairy taill yaitu acara Fantasia Parade.

Kembali dimana, kenapa untuk lelaki mesum? Pasalnya karena di acara ini selain menunjukan atraksi mereka dan khususnya untuk personil wanita yang akan mengenakan Bikini dan Mud dalam aksinya.

Dan kembali ke topik, jika mengingat soal Fantasia Parade mungkin bagi para anggota Fairy taill mereka sepertinya mengingat jelas soal kejadian waktu itu.

Waktu di mana mereka mengadakan pesta sebesar-besarnya harus hancur di tengah jalan karena ulah Provokasi Laxus yang mencoba membuat keributan dengan menghancurkan parade dan membekukan para wanita.

Tapi, sekarang mereka tak perlu takut lagi karena acara ini akan berlangsung ramai dan seru karena Laxus sendiri yang mengusungkan dan di tambah lagi mereka mengundang dari beberapa Guild lain untuk menonton acara ini jadi sepertinya akan semakin ramai sekali di banding tahun kemarin.

Dalam acara ini tentu saja ada sebuah kontes yang sudah biasa atau acara pelengkapnya ibaratnya pesta ulang tahun tak lengkap tanpa hadiah. Tentu ini biasa orang menyebut Miss Fairy Contest. Atau kontes ratu peri

Biasanya inilah acara di tunggu oleh para pria pada umumnya karena kebanyakan kontes ini hanya khusus wanita yang akan mengenakan busana yang begitu wah! Untuk mengundang perhatian para juri. Dengan menunjukan aksi mereka.

Dan sesuai arti yaitu ratu peri jika di dunia Nyata mungkin kalian sudah mengenalnya dengan sebutan Miss Univers. Sistemnya tak beda jauh di mana di cari wanita yang akan menjadi ratu dunia sama halnya dengan Miss Fairy.

Bagi wanita Guild Fairy Taill ini sudah hal yang biasa apalagi, tahun kemarin Mirajane yang di nobatkannya mengalahkan pesaing lainnya tapi, selain itu ada beberapa wanita yang mengikuti kontes itu bukan ingin di nobatkan sebagai ratu peri tapi, mengincar hadiahnya karena mungkin di pakai keperluan untuk bayar sewa apartemen mereka contohnya Lucy.

Saat ini semuanya mempersiapkan diri mereka masing di mulqi mendekor Guild, berbelanja makanan, sampai persiapan barang-barang yang di perlukan untuk acara ini sampai Detail.

"Maaf, merepotkan Mira-chan" Makarov membawa tumpukan kardus di tangannya ternyata pensiunnya dari Master masih tak mengurangi kegiatan beratnya.

"Tak apa Master lagipula bukankah ini sudah biasa di lakukan?"balas Mirajane dia membawa belanjaan di tangannya.

"Master? Oh ayolah aku ini bukan Master lagi, kau bisa memanggilku Makarov-kun?" Makarov mencoba menggodanya.

"Kakek! Sadar umur? Saat ini kau sudah punya Cicit, ingat itu?" Mirajane dengan nada tenang tapi, ada sedikit penekanan di bagian akhir.

"Hehehe! Maaf" Makarov tertawa kering dia tau wanita bisa sangat menakutkan jika tengah serius. "Dan bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Dia?" Mirajane mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kau pasti tau kan?" Makarov menatap wanita itu dengan Serius.

"Maksud Anda Natsu?"balas Mirajane dia langsung meruju ke arah sana karena hanya lelaki itu masih memiliki segudang masalah yang hanya di ketahui beberapa teman-teman di Guid.

Makarov mengangguk "huh! Bocah itu terkadang aku bingung cara menyelesaikannya" dirinya juga agak rumit ketika menyelesaikan perkara anak asuhnya yang terbilang tak masuk akal.

"Dia, masih sama tapi, sepertinya semenjak kejadian itu dia berbeda sekali dari yang kupikirkan" Mirajane hanya membalasnya dengan suara sendu dia sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kuharap, ini tak bertambah buruk" keluh Makarov yang ia takutkan adalah pertikaian antar sesama anggota guild dan lebih buruknya salah satu dari anggota Guild ada yang keluar dan pergi..

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya semuanya sudah siap dan sebuah panggung kecil di buat untuk para kontestan dan para wanita itu sendiri mereka semua di belakang panggung akan, keluar jika, sudah di panggil.

Meja di susun rapi, dan di tambah lebih banyak lagi mengingat yang melihat bukan hanya dari Magnolia saja bahkan lebih dari itu. Tampaknya tamu dari Guild lain sudah datang.

Mulai dari Sting dan Yukino di susul Rogue dan Minerva di sampingnya. Dan Kagura dan Milliana, Lyon yang sudah dari pagi datang tentu saja alasan utama dia datang lebih awal adalah melihat Juvia. Padahal wanita itu sudah ada yang memiliki. Tapi, dia masa bodo dan cuek bebek.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Laxus dia hanya duduk di lantai dua melihat keadaan dari atas.

"Semuanya berjalan baik! Master" balas Mirajane menulis sesuatu. Yang di pastikan daftar biaya jika sewaktu-waktu Guild jadi rusak.

"Hhmmmm!"Makarov hanya berguman tak jelas.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang aneh bukan?" tanya Laxus ke kakeknya itu.

"Ada yang kurang, sepertinya" Makarov mengelus dagunya

Mirajane melihat ke sekeliling "ehh tak ada Natsu?"

"Heh, bocah itu" Laxus mengusap keningnya "padahal jika masalah soal pesta dia paling ribut sendiri tapi, sekarang?"

"Yah sepertinya, bocah itu masih bingung mencari jalan keluarnya. Bahkan Gildarts pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng" keluh Makarov.

"Yah pak tua Idiot itu, terkadang sulit di andalkan"ketus Laxus.

Semuanya persiapan sudah siap dan para tamu undangan semuanya berkumpul suasana, seperti ini malah seperti pesta pernikahan.

"Hadirin para tamu undangan! Saya Max Alor selaku pembawa acara akan membimbing dalam Acara Miss Fairy ini" ucap Max dia pakaian ala negara Skotlandia dengan kemeja panjang putih dan rok kotak-kotak dan topi.

"Langsung saja kontestas pertama wanita Aevy dan di juga seorang pemabuk Cana Dreyar!" ucap Max.

Tak beberapa lama muncul Cana dengan pakaian renangnya. Sebelum itu dia mengedipkan mata ke arah suaminya. Setelah itu dia mulai menerbangkan kartunya di udara dan langsung menempelkannya ke tubuh Cana dengan jongkok posisi Miring dengan rambut yang di pegang dan di arahkan kebelakang.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus!" puji Max melihat Cana pergi "dan kontestan kedua dia adalah hujan dan hidupnya selalu basah dan berair ini dia Juvia Loxar!"

"Woahh! Juvia-chan putuskan Gray dan menikahlah denganku!" Lyon dengan gaya sok romantis.

"Cukup Lyon!" Gray sewot.

Juvia hanya tersenyum dia mengganti bajunya ke bikini dan dia menggerakan tangannya dan membuat pusaran air. Air itu akhirnya membentuk hati dan tulisan Gray dia atasnya dia menoleh ke arag Gray tapi, orang itu hanya sibuk berkelahi dengan Lyon. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah senang ketika melihat sebuah jempol lelaki itu berikan padanya. Juvia hanya tersenyum dan kembali.

"Lumayan juga!"ucap Max "dan kontestan ketiga sang pelayan bar dan dia juga model terkadang membuat kita mabuk melebihi bir terkuat di dunia, Mirajane Strauss"

"Halo semuanya!" sapa Mirajane dia mengenakan Dress hitam dan Higheels dan menampakan kulitnya yang mulus dan putih. Orang-orang mesum langsung membicarakannya.

Dia berubah ke mode tranformasi Makarov dan membuat kakek itu langsung mengeluarkan bir dari mulutnya. Dan dia kembali berubah dalam mode Gajeel dan membuat Dragonslayer besi itu tersedak.

"Hei, itu tidak lucu!" Gajeel sewot.

"Hahaha! Hiburang yang menarik" Rogue hanya tertawa melihatnya

"Dan ini perubahan khusus dan spesial untuk lelaki di hatiku tapi, sayangnya dia tak ada di sini" ucap Mirajane matanya menerawang dan tersenyum lebar ketika objek yang di carinya tengah duduk di pojokan dan melihat kemari.

Bagi sebagian lelaki. Siapakah si beruntung bodoh ini yang telah mencuri hati Mirajane karena yah jika kalian tau. Saat ini Mirajane belum bersuami dan selama enam tahun ini banyak yang meminang wanita itu namun, wanita itu dengan halus menolaknya dan mengatakan dia sudah menyukai lelaki lain.

Tapi, bagi Makarov sendiri dia malah terpikir ucapan Mirajane tadi. Jika ia asumsikan lelaki ini dan dia tau siapa. Tapi dia juga sempat shock waktu wanita Barmaid itu membicarakan lelaki yang dia suka. Yang pada aslinya adalah si Dragonslayer api ini.

Asap mulai menghilang saat ini Mirajane dengan posisi duduk ala wanita. Dengan mengenakan bikini pink dan G-string yang warnanya sama pula. Tangan kanan menyentuh lantai dan tangan kirinya menekan dadanya. Dan sontak membuat para lelaki berteriak dan adapula yang pingsan karena mimisan.

Karena yah. Tubuh Mirajane sudah sangat berbeda karena sudah enam tahun berubah pinggung membesar bahkan di bagian pantatnya juga tubuhnya makin ramping dan Sexy jadi jika diibaratkan Milf.

"Sial, ya ampun aku harus bersihkan pikiranku" Rogue mengelap hidungnya.

"Tenang saja sayang" Minerva memegang pundak suaminya itu "akan kutunjukan yang lebih dari itu setelah kita pulang"

Bagi Rogue dia tau yaitu 'Strip Show' tapi, sebagian lelaki lain hanya mimisan karena membayangkan terjadi. Sementara Yukino hanya memerah wajahnya dan Sting dia mendengar tapi, tak peduli.

Mirajane kembali ke pakaian normal dia hanya menatap di pojok dragonslayer api itu tengah melihat kemari dan hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Oke pertunjukan yang menarik" Max membersihkan hidungnya "dan kontestan keempat dia wanita cantik dan kuat yang kita tau rambutnya merah dan dia si Titania Erza Scarlet"

"Oke semuanya, akan kutunjukan sihir Requip-ku" Erza langsung merubah armornya ke kostum pelayan dia kembali berubah bajunya ke baju penggoda dan membuat lelaki bersorak.

Dia hanya menatap pojokan di mana Natsu hanya menoleh ke arah lain dan tak melihatnya dia hanya tersenyum kecut dan kembali ke belakang.

Semuanya tampak memperlihatkan sihir mereka Lucy dengan kunci bintangnya dan Levy dengan sihir Scriftnya, Evergreen dengan perinya pokoknya semuanya menampilkan yang terbaik **( a/n : jika di jelasin satu-satu ribet dan lama jadi di skip :v)**

.

.

.

Setelah Miss Fairy selesai kini beralih ke acara yang lain yaitu persembahan bernyanyi dari anggota Guild. Sebenarnya ini hanya yang mau saja bernyanyi. Dan tentu saja ide ini di usul oleh Gajeel. Sebenarnya Laxus menolak tapi, karena banyak peminatnya terpaksa di tambahkan dalam acara ini.

Dan pesertanya hanya yang mau sukarela ikut dalam kontes ini dan tak ada paksaan bagi yang senang bernyanyi. Tentu saja yang menyukai bernyanyi ini adalah Gajeel,,Mirajane, Juvia, dan Natsu?

Natsu? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang hal langka karena si Dragonslayer api itu jarang menunjukan hal apapun. Apalagi soal menyanyi, jika di kaitkan soal bakat pemuda pink ini tak ada bakatnya sama sekali. Tapi, siapa tau? Orang pasti memiliki sisi tersembunyi bukan?.

Saat ini kebagian menyanyi ini adalah Mirajane dia duduk di atas panggung dengan memegang mic mengenakan gaun hitam.

"Baiklah, semuanya ini adalah lagu persembahan dariku untuknya"Mirajane memegang mic dan bersiap bernyanyi.

 _Ku tahu kamu pasti rasa, apa yang ku rasa_

 _Ku tahu cepat atau lambat, kamu kan mengerti_

 _Hati bila di paksakan, pasti takkan baik_

 _Pantasnya, kamu mencintai, yang juga cintai dirimu_

 _Cuma kamu_

 _Lepaskanlahhhhh ikatanmuuuu, dengan diaaaa biar kamu senang bila berat, melupakan diaaa pelan pelan sajaaaa._

Bagi yang biasa mendengarnya suara Mirajane mereka hanya menikmati ini tanpa komplain tapi, bagi yang baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Mereka hanya terkagum-kagum.

"Bagus, sekali bahkan lebih bagus dari, suara orga" puji Rogue.

"Hei, musikku lebih berkelas tau!" Protes Orga ini hal biasa mendengar suara bagus apalagi perempuan

"Yah, biasanya memang seperti ini dia. Jika acara seperti ini gehee!" sambung Gajeel yang memakan besi.

 _Tak ada Niat menyakiti, inilah Hatiku_

 _Pantasnya kamu mencintai yang juga cintai dirimu_

 _Cuma kamu_

 _Lepaskanlahhhh ikatanmuu dengan dia, biar kamu senang_

 _Bila berattttt, melupakan dia_

 _Pelan-pelan saja_

 _Pelan- pelan sajaaaaa_

 _Lepaskan diaa bebaskan diaa_

 _Pelan-pelan sajaaaaaa_

Setelah bernyanyi, Mirajane langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya banyak yang bersorak ria sambil bertepuk tangan karena, penampilannya cukup di bilang bagus.

Tapi, bagi Makarov jelas lagu ini di tunjukan seseorang. Dan akhirnya dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan yang pas. Yaitu Mirajane menyukai Natsu. Dia hanya mengelus janggutnya tampaknya bakal roman sesuatu di antara ketiga orang ini.

"Itu luar biasa Mira-nee" Puji Lisanna di atas kepalanya ada Happy.

"Aye! Mira hebat" celetuk Happy.

"Sungguh jantan!"teriak Elfman.

Setelah itu sekarang mereka berganti orang kali ini Giliran Juvia. Wanita itu sudah berada di atas panggung dengan mengenakan gaun biru panjang yang menampakan sedikit dadanya dan topi biru.

"Whoaaa! Juvia dia, cantik!"puji Lyon blushing.

"Hentikan, tingkah menjijikanmu itu!" Gray hanya sewot.

"Oke lanjut" Laxus mempersilahkan wanita itu dan menyueki keributan yang ada.

 _Memandang wajahmu cerah, membuatku tersenyum senang, indah dunia_

 _Tentu saja kita pernah, mengalami semua perbedaan, yang kita lalui_

 _Tapi, aku merasa jatuh terlalu dalam Cintamu_

 _Kau takkan berubah, ku tak ingin kau pergi selamanya ohhhh_

 _Ku kan setia, menjagamu bersama dirimu, dirimu uohhh_

 _Sampai nanti akan selalu bersama dirimu dirimu ouhhh_

"Aku tak pernah tau? Jika Juvia suaranya merdu" puji Mirajane kagum

"Yeah dia sering bernyanyi ketika sedang mandi" celetuk Gray.

"Tunggu! Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Levy yang mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Asal kau tau yah"Gajeel tampak kalem "setiap malam aku lihat si ice prick ini berjalan ke arah Fairy Hills. Dan sebenarnya aku masa bodo sih"

"Tunggu! Mungkin saja Gray sering, ke kamar Juvia makanya dia sering tau?" celetuk Lily. Sementara Wendy hanya memerah panas dia sudah tau setiap hari lelaki itu ke kamar Juvia.

"Yeah, jika ku asumsikan sama halnya dengan Natsu yang selalu masuk lewat jendela" ucap Lucy.

"Heii!" protes pemuda pink itu.

Sementara itu Gray merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding tak karuan dan menoleh melihat Erza dengan mata berkilat-kilat seperti Singa yang melihat mangsa.

Gray menelan ludahnya secara kasar dan berharap setelah ini dia tak masuk rumah sakit atau lebih parah tak bisa jalan selama seminggu.

 _Saat bersamamu kasih, ku merasa bahagia dalam pelukmu_

 _Tapi, aku merasa jatuh terlalu dalam, cintamu_

 _Aku tak ingin kau pergi selamanya uohh._

 _Ku kan setia menjagamu bersama dirimu, dirimu ouuhh_

 _Sampai Nanti, akan selalu bersama dirimu, dirimu ouhhh._

"Kurasa lagu ini khusus untuk Gray" ucap Lisanna membuat lelaki itu blush.

"Tidakk! Juvia? Kenapa!" Lyon bersikap lebai

"Hei, sadar dong! Dia sudah milik orang lain" Yuka Sweatdrop

"Aku suka lyricnya" puji Kagura

 _Seperti yang kau katakan, kau akan selalu adaa_

 _Kau akan selalu adaaa_

 _Uohhooo memeluk dirimu, dengan cintamu_

 _Dengan cintamu ohhhh_

 _Ku kan setia menjagamu bersama dirimu, dirimu uohhhh_

 _Sampai nantiiiii, akan selalu bersama dirimu dirimu uohhh_

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Juvia hanya membungkuk memberi hormat dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah. Sementara Gray hanya memberi dua jempol tanda lagu yang bagus. Sebuah pujian yang cukup untuk wanita itu.

Setelah itu Ganti peserta yaitu Gajeel lelaki itu sudah berada di atas panggung dengan mengenakan jas dan celana panjang serba putih dan topi, badannya ada sebuah Gitar tapi,

Sebelum lelaki itu bernyanyi, sebuah sepatu melayang ke wajah lelaki bertindik itu dan membuat sebuah bekas tapak besar di wajah Gajeel.

"Aku suka lyricmu tapi, suaramu yang tak kusuka"ketus Gray yang ternyata ulah dia sendiri yang melempar sepatu itu.

"Benar, masih lebih bagus Orga" sambung Rogue setuju.

"Akhirnya! Ada yang memuji suaraku!"Orga berteriak dengan uraian air mata. Membuat Rufus Sweatdrop di sampingnya

"Sialan kau!" Gajeel kesal muncul urat di dahinya.

*boom *crash *boom *crash

Dan yang terjadi sepersekian detik kemudian terjadilah keributan yang biasanya terjadi, di tambah lagi anggota dari guild lain ikut berpartisipasi dalam keributan itu. Bukannya melerai, malah memperkeruh suasana.

"Ibu? Kenapa dengan ayah?" tanya Grizman anak dari Gajeel ini bingung dan aneh kepada ayahnya..

"Biarkan saja, ayah saat ini lagi bermain" balas Levy mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

Yah, intinya keributan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena. Sang monster Fairy taill ini yang menghajar para biang keributan ini dan akhirnya mereka tenang, dan diam kayak anak TK.

Saat ini peserta terakhir, yaitu Natsu dia mengenakan kemeja merah dan bagian atas tak di kancing, celana jeans selutut dan kacamata biru, dan yang melihat itu cukup shock dengan mulut menganga.

Kalau di pikir, reaksi mereka yang berlebihan seperti itu hal wajar, mengingat yang di bahas adalah Natsu. Lelaki ini adalah tukang onar, pembuat kerusakan, dan yang terpenting bagi mereka bagaimana lelaki ini bisa Nyanyi.

Seperti di kutip dari kata Dimaria biasanya orang terdekatpun, memiliki sisi tersembunyinya yang tak di ketahui.

Gray bersiapkan melemparkan sesuatu, kali ini meja. Tapi, beruntung ada sebuah pedang menempel di lehernya dan membuat lelaki itu diam dan ternyata itu ulah Erza.

Alunan musik mulai berbunyi, terdengar suara lantunan petikan gitar yang khas, dan bunyi alunan nada piano.

 _Pernah kusimpan, jauh rasa ini, berdua alami cerita_

 _Kau ciptakan mimpiku, jujurku hanya sesalkan diriku_

 _Ouohhh ku harus lepaskanmu, melupakan senyummu_

 _Semua tentangmu, tentangku hanya harap jauhhh, ku jauhh mimpiku dengan inginku._

Semuanya hanya bertambah terkejut, ketika mendengar suara Natsu yang bisa di bilang bagus dan terkesan menyentuh dan yang terlebih lyric yang ia nyanyikan. Di kategorikan sebagai lirik sedih.

"Ini aku baru tau Natsu-kun bisa bernyanyi" ucap Lector.

"Fro juga begitu!?"

"Ayo Natsu-san!" Sting mendukungnya penuh semangat

"Alunan nadanya terdengar enak" puji Chelia

"Wow, ini akan ku masukan list puisiku" Lyon bersemangat dengan sebuah kertas dan pulpen di tangannya.

"Oke! Ada yang tau sejak kapan Flame brain bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Gray dia sebenarnya malas mengakui bahwa rivalnya ini bagus dalam bernyanyi.

"Kau tak tau, ini sudah lama hanya saja Natsu malas" jawab Happy.

"Benar lebih bagus dari Gajeel" Lucy mengangguk setuju.

"Hei! Musikku lebih bagus tau" protes Dragonslayer besi itu.

"Sshhhh nikmati saja" Cana dengan jari telunjuk di mulut

 _Uohhhoo ku harus lepaskanmu, melupakan senyummu_

 _Semua! Tentangmu, tentangku hanya harap_

 _Semua tentangmu, tentangku hanya harap jauh, ku jauh mimpiku dengan inginku_

 _Jauh ku jauh mimpiku dengan inginku_

Setelah lepas bernyanyi Natsu dia meningggalkan panggung meninggalkan, penonton yang terlihat sedih dan ada juga yang menangis..

"Ini sangat sedih sekali" ucap Lisanna.

"Sepertinya lagu ini, menggambarkan perasaan seseorang" ucap Lucy

"Aye!"

"Natsu" guman Mirajane dia tau lagu ini di khususkan untuk seseorang dan dia tau siapa itu dia hanya mendelik ke arah wanita yang di maksud. Kemudian balik lagi

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah itu, acara di lanjutkan dengan parade mengitari kota dan mengeluarkan bakat sihir mereka di sanalah puncaknya banyak yang melihat. Suasananya bisa di bilang sangat ramai, dari tahun lalu tapi, bagi mereka tak masalah mau ramai atau tidak yang jelas banyak sekali wajah bahagia. Terutama anak-anak.

Dan untuk contest Miss Fairynya di menangkan Lucy dan tentunya, membuat wanita pirang itu berteriak kesenangan karena alasan intinya, dia bebas dari bayaran uang sewa dua bulan.

Dan setelah parade malamnya mereka tenang, dan acara terakhir di tutup dengan sebuah dansa dua orang dengan alunan nada biola dan harmonica yang terkesan, tenang.

Dan yang namanya Dansa pasti di lakukan dua orang atau lebih. Setiap orang memiliki pasangan mereka. Contoh Laxus dan Cana, Gray dan Juvia, Gajeel dan Levy tapi, ada juga yang tanpa pasangan atau sama sahabat mereka seperti Wendy dengan Chelia.

Dan untuk Mirajane sendiri? Dia hanya menoleh ke arah Dragonslayer api itu. Yang tengah duduk. Dia mengenakan baju panjang merah bergaris, dan rok putih panjang, dan Highheels.

"Hei Natsu?" sapa Mirajane.

"Hei Mira!"sapa Natsu balik "kau tak berdansa seperti yang lain?"

"Aku ingin, hanya saja" Mirajane menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tak ada yang mengajakmu?" jawab Natsu

Mirajane mengangguk " yeah tapi, jika kau tak keberatan. Aku ingin mengajakmu?" menambah kesan Blush.

"Mengajakku" Natsu memegang dagunya jika di pikir dia bosan hanya melihat saja.

"Baiklah" jawab Natsu dia mengenakan setelan celana hitam panjang, dan baju putih dengan setelan jas hitam.

Mirajane langsung menarik tangan Natsu mereka berdua langsung dalam kerumunan itu. Wanita itu langsung memegang tangan kanan lelaki itu, dan satu tangannya lagi memegang pundak lelaki itu.

Dan untuk Natsu sendiri tangan kirinya hanya memegang pundak wanita itu. Dia juga sebenarnya tak tau cara berdansa. Mirajane yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil

"Ikuti saja gerakanku" Mirajane menatapnya.

Natsu mengikuti gerakan wanita itu, dia hanya maju dan mundur secara perlahan tapi, yang namanya Natsu dia dimanapun, tak bisa tenang dan secara sengaja menginjak kaki wanita itu.

"Maaf" Natsu meminta maaf pada wanita itu.

"Tak apa!" Mirajane menatap tersenyum "nanti kau akan terbiasa"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada wanita berambut merah yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka tapi, dengan wajah tak suka sepertinya cemburu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat parade selesai, sampai tengah malam semuanya pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan ada juga yang memesan hotel karena tak baik pulang tengah malam.

Tapi, untuk Natsu dia sudah di rumah. Dia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya setelah melewati hari penuh kelam tapi, pada saat dansa dengan Mirajane dia sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Entah apa itu.

Dia yang tak mau ambil pusing segera menutup matanya dan kembali tidur.

 _'Natsu!'_

 _'Natsu!'_

 _Natsu membelalak matanya dia melihat seekor naga merah di depannya._

 _"Igneel!"._

 _"Natsu akan kuberi tau cara, menghapus Matemu dan menggantinya"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Whew! Selesai juga dan masa nyambung ke menyanyi juga? Yah namanya fanfic imajinasi kalian di keluarkan di sini**

 **Bagi yang nanya lagu ini saya kasih tau.**

 **Kotak- pelan pelan saja (tapi, ada perubahan dikit)**

 **Vierra- bersamamu**

 **Peterpan- jauh mimpiku**

 **Dan kasian Gajeel gak kebagian, habisnya jika nyanyi suaranya absurd**

 **Dan sampai jumpa pada Chapter selanjutnya**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nah! Untuk, soal kemarin. Hhmmmm gimana yah dan oh iya. Jika tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan kemarin. Mungkin saya akan ngubrek sendiri lah. Dan terima kasih. Untuk kacangnya.**

 **Oke, kacang itu enggak enak. Apalagi kalau lagi serius. Kalau sedang becanda sih. Auuu ahh gelap.**

 **Nah untuk itu, saya sebenarnya mau publish ide fic baru tapi, jika saya ngelakuin ini pasti fic yang lain akan terbengkalai dan terurus..**

 **Makanya, saya tamatin dulu, salah satunya jika selesai baru buat fic baru. Dan entahlah mungkin Author lagi buntu.**

 **Butuh, makan dan minum dan tempat tinggal. Njirr emang Author gelandangan. Dan abaikan saja kata saya tadi. Yang absurd dan bijak.**

 **Oke ktp..**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Mungkin, berita ini atau bisa di bilang sebuah pemberitahuan. Yang cukup menggelegarkan. Bagaimana tidak? Yah. Harusnya di tidur tapi, entah kenapa Roh ayah angkatnya tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Dan terlebih lagi, tampaknya ayahnya itu membicarakan, sesuatu yang menurutnya pribadi. Yaitu masalah Mate. Yaitu pendamping masa depannya.

Dan yang, membuatnya. Menganga adalah cara yang, ingin dia cari terus menerus ketika hubungan. Dirinya dan Erza tengah renggang-renggangnya dan tak berjalan baik.

"Menghapus, Mate?"Natsu mengangkat alisnya dia memang baru tau.

 **"Benar, Nak akan kuberitau caranya"** Igneel hanya menatap anak asuhnya.

"Tapi, kenapa ayah ingin sekali, kau tau ini sudah takdirku"Natsu hanya menunduk lesu.

 **"Tidak, nak ada sebuah takdir yang bisa kau ubah"** balas Igneel tersenyum **"dan terlebih lagi, kau mempunyai masalah. Yang cukup serius"**

"Menghapus Mate? Kupikir itu hal yang mustahil, dan kau tak pernah membicarakannya!"Protes Natsu yang marah.

 **"Diam! Dan dengarkan!"** Igneel menjitaknya **"dan sebenarnya kita para Naga tak membicarakan itu. Karena kita yakin, hati manusia takkan seperti itu, dan bukankah kau ingin bahagia?"**

"Entahlah!"Natsu lesu. Sebenarnya kalau di pikir lagi. Dia memang ingin hidup berkeluarga dan normal seperti lainnya dan terkadang di dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa iri. Ketika melihat rivalnya lebih beruntung darinya.

 **"Mudah sekali, takkan berbelit. Bahkan untuk orang berotak kecil sepertimu"** Igneel meledeknya.

"Hei,, oke kau kemari ingin meledekku atau memberitauku?"Natsu hanya marah tak jelas

 **"Perasaan Hatimu, hatimu! Harus beralih ke Mate-mu yang lain. Jadi, perasaan hatimu berganti ke wanita lain"** Igneel hanya menyeringai.

"Jadi, simplenya agar, bisa menghapus Mate-ku. Hanya perlu memiliki cinta ke wanita lain?"Natsu meyakinkan nada ucapannya.

 **"Tepat, saat ini mungkin Mate-mu si rambut merah itu tapi, ketika kau menemukan perasaan yang sama tapi, kepada wanita lain. Itu otomatis menghapus Mate-nya dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Sampai kau menandainya"** jawab Igneel.

"Aku Faham. Ayah!"Natsu mengangguk mantap

 **"Baiklah, nak saat ini. Tergantung dirimu saja. Dan kuharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu"** ucap Igneel setelah kata-kata tadi. Naga itu perlahan mulai menghilang dan tak muncul.

Natsu langsung membuka matanya. Dan segera bangun. Dia melihat keluar jendela. Dan pada nyatanya ini masih gelap dan berarti masih malam.

Jika benar tadi, mungkin tadi dia bertemu Igneel di dalam hatinya sendiri. Yah dia tak terkejut sih, soalnya dia juga pernah mengalaminya juga ketika waktu perang dengan Alvarez.

Natsu kembali ke kasurnya dan segera memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan masalah itu besok.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Hari yang biasa dan begitu biasanya, di Fairy taill. Jika di bilang biasa, yah mungkin orang lain sudah pada tau apa, maksud dari kata biasa ini. Yah keributan.

Tapi, kecuali satu orang. Tampaknya orang ini, tak terganggu keributan yang posisinya tak jauh darinya. Padahal jika, di pikir-pikir biasanya dia yang paling aktif tapi, sekarang tidak.

Tepat sekali!, orang yang di bicarakan adalah Natsu Dragneel. Dia hanya duduk dengan kepala menempel di meja. Memasang wajah tanpa Ekspresi. Bisa di bilang dia lebih tepatnya kepalanya. Memikirkan sesuatu.

Oke, untuk Natsu sendiri. Sepertinya dia tampak memikirkan ucapan ayahnya kemarin malam, jika benar caranya semudah itu. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah siapa?

Siapa? Orang lain, selain Erza waktu dia suka. Yah jika di pikir-pikir memang tak ada sih wanita lain, soalnya waktu itu. Ketika dia bersama Erza hati dia berbeda. Tapi, siapa?.

Pertanyaan itu yang masih terus mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan kalau di pikir sih. Ada orangnya tapi, yang dia takutkan lagi adalah kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Benar! Wanita itu bernama Mirajane. Jika di pikir lagi. Wanita itu cantik, baik dan selalu ceria. Tapi, bisa sangat menakutkan jika, kau memancing sisi buruk wanita itu. Dan waktu dansa kemarin hatinya. Ada sedikit berbeda entah apa itu.

Natsu mendengar suara. Dan melihat tampak makanan Steak api, sudah tersaji di depan wajahnya. Natsu menoleh ke depan dan melihat Mirajane mengenakan gaun Ungu dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Makanlah!"Mirajane tersenyum.

"Ahh, terima kasih"Natsu membalasnya dan melahap steak , dia melihat Mirajane tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Ada yang aneh? Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"Natsu melirik ke wanita itu.

"Yeah makanlah dulu"Mirajane hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Setelah selesai makan. Natsu hanya mengelap mulutnya dan dia menatap Mirajane. Sepertinya dia membiarkan wanita itu bicara dan dia hanya diam saja.

"Nanti, malam aku ingin mengajakmu?"tawar Mirajane.

"Mengajakku?"Natsu mengangkat alisnya "kemana itu?"

"Ada acara Festival nanti malam di Hargeon, kupikir tak enak bila aku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu" balas Mirajane..

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah Elfman atau Lisanna?" celetuk Natsu dan heran kenapa wanita itu mengajaknya.

"Elfman sedang misi dengan Ever dan Lisanna tampaknya di juga sibuk"Mirajane menghela nafas panjang "kumohon mau yah?"

Natsu tampak, berfikir sejenak dia memang agak jenuh. Dan rasanya dia sesekali berjalan-jalan dan lagipula Mirajane yang mengajaknya..

"Baiklah! Tapi, kau yang traktir"Natsu mengangguk

"Oke fufufufu!"Mirajane tertawa kecil "aku tunggu jam 8 yah!" setelah itu Mirajane pergi kembali ke belakang bar.

Beberapa orang yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya dengan mulut menganga dan tak menyangka. Ternyata Mirajane mengajak Natsu kencan.

"Apa-apaan ini!"Max memegang kepalanya.

"Mirajane mengajak Natsu!?"Wareen berteriak

"Tidak! Wanita kita pergi!"Macao dan Wakaba berpelukan

Sementara Makarov sendiri, dia hanya menghela nafas sambil, tersenyum dan tampaknya Anak asuhnya tengah melakukan pergerakan yang bisa di bilang lebih tepatnya. Move on.

"Bocah beruntung" Makarov mendengus

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini. Hari sudah mulai Sore. Natsu hanya berjalan-jalan di kota langkah kakinya entah kenapa, ingin bergerak ke suatu tempat. Yang ia rasa cocok yaitu toko baju.

Kenapa bisa toko baju? Yah mungkin saat ini dia tengah di ajak oleh Mirajane. Sebenarnya untuk masalah penampilan dia tak begitu peduli. Tapi, yang ia dengar dari Gildarts. Seseorang itu melihat dari penampilannya.

Kaki Natsu bergerak masuk ke dalam. Dan dia hanya melihat-lihat baju itu. Jika di pikirkan ini menurut dirinya. Tak cocok dengan gayannya tapi, apa boleh buat? Mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya.

"Permisi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya pelayan yang melihat Natsu kebingungan.

"Begini tuan, Mirajane mengajakku ke Festival tapi, aku tak tau baju yang mana, untukku pas"Natsu masih celingak-celinguk.

"Oh begitu tunggu sebentar"pelayan itu pergi dan tak lama kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"pelayang itu membawa Uwagi warna merah dengan celana panjang Hitam dengan bercorak Naga. "Ini sangat cocok untuk festival, dan sepertinya pas"

"Hmm!"Natsu hanya memegang dagunya "ini bagus dan aku beli"

Pelayan itu segera pergi, Natsu hanya menunggu tapi, mata jelinya melihat sesuatu atau, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang dia kenal di depannya.

"Stripper!"panggil Natsu

"Oh Flamebrain"balah lelaki itu di sampingnya ada wanita berambut biru panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Natsu melihat Gray bersama Juvia.

"Beli baju!"jawab Gray sambil mencari baju

"Festival di Hargeon"Juvia hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, kalian kesana juga?"tanya Natsu keduanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"seru Natsu.

Setelah itu Natsu membayar uang, membeli bajunya dan segera pergi dari toko itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu bersiap pulang menuju rumahnya. Saat ini dia sendiri karena Happy masih bersama Lisanna dan. Tampaknya jika di lihat dia hanya menendang kaleng kosong dan tak sengaja mengenai seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja"ucap Natsu tapi, dia terkejut siapa terkena kaleng itu "Erza?"

"Natsu?"wanita itu hanya memegang kepalanya dan melihat lelaki itu "dari mana kau?".

"Belanja Baju"balas Natsu sekenanya.

"Belanja?"Erza berfikir kenapa Natsu berbelanja? Bukankah lelaki itu paling anti yang namanya seperti itu.

"Yeah baju, untuk pergi ke festival di Hargeon. Mira yang mengajakku"jawab Natsu.

Erza akhirnya mengerti. Natsu membeli baju bukan karena semata ingin tampil modis. Tapi, memang pada kenyataanya Wanita itu yang mengajaknya. Mungkin saja ingin terlihat bagus.

"Maaf tak bisa lama, aku pergi dulu"Natsu berlalu melewati wanita itu.

"Yeah! "Erza hanya menatap sayu Natsu. Sebenarnya di mulutnya ingin, mengatakan sesuatu tapi, rasanya sulit sekali. Seperti, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal mulutnya

'Sial kenapa tak bisa'

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini di kediaman Strauss. Bisa kita lihat wanita berambut putih. Mirajanr Strauss di terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Mengenakan Kimono ungu, panjang ke bawah. Bagian sisinya terbuka dan menampakan Pahanya yang putih. Dan Higheels, rambutnya diikat dan poni depan di biarkan menjuntai, dan Lipstik Ungu cerah. Saat ini tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!.

Pintu terketuk, dia segera membuka pintu dan melihat Natsu yang tengah mengenakan Uwagi berwarna Merah dan sandal tengah tersenyum.

"Hei, Mira"sapa Natsu di depannya tampak Wanita cantik sekali, dari biasanya. Matanya masih fokus ke tubuh wanita itu

"Ayo pergi"ajak Mirajane tertawa kecil. Membuyarkan lamunan. Lelaki berambut pink itu.

"Yeah ayo"Natsu langsung menarik tangannya

Dan saat ini mereka tengah mengendarai kereta kuda. Dan untuk Natsu dia hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya ke jendela dengan wajah hijau.

"Ugh! Huekk! Aku ingin cepat sampai, ugh"Natsu menahan mualnya

Mirajane tertawa" Natsu kemarilah!"

Wanita itu hanya, memegang kepala lelaki itu dan membenamkannya. Dalam pangkuan Mirajane. Dia tau seperti ini. Karena sering melihat Erza. Yang selalu begitu kepada Natsu.

"Uhh! Terima kasih, ini agak baikan!"Natsu hanya menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah"Mirajane mengelus rambut Natsu "dan rehatlah, akan kubangungkan kau jika sampai"

Natsu hanya tersenyum. Dia bisa merasakan aroma kuat dari Wanita itu. Yaitu Aroma Lavender dan hanya menikmati bau ini.

.

.

.

Setelah itu. Mereka sampai di Festival dan suasana si sana. Sangat ramai. Mulai dari berbagai acara dan pertunjukan, Stand makanan, dan Stand tempat bermain dan semacamnya. Di tambah lagi, lampu,lampion yang menghiasi tempat itu.

"Kita kesana?"ajak Natsu Mirajane hanya mereka berjalan ke sebuah Stand Mainan.

"Oh, tuan ingin, mencoba yang berhasil akan mendapat, boneka dan terlebih lagi kau bawa pacar?"pelayan itu menggodanya membuat Mirajane blush.

"Oke!"Natsu tampak biasa saja dan ingin mencobanya.

Stand permainan ini di sebut. Tembak basah. Oke bagaimana bisa di sebut seperti itu. Sebenarnya ada dua bangunan yang satu, isinya orang yang lagi duduk di dalam ruangan kaca, dan di bawahnya ada Air dan sebelahnya tampak gambar garis berputar, dan di tengahnya ada tombol merah.

Cara mainnya, cukup sederhana setiap pemain di suruh menembak tombol itu, dengan menggunakan pistol, dengan bermaksud menjatuhkan orang yang di dalam kaca itu. Dari jarak yang di tentukan dan di beri tiga kali percobaan.

Natsu hanya mundur dan mengarahkan pistolnya dan bersiap menembaknya.

Dorrrr!

Tapi,sayangnya tembakannya meleset jauh

"Aduh! Tuan coba lagi"ucap Pelayan itu.

"Ayo! Natsu"Mirajane mendukung lelaki itu.

Natsu memejamkan matanya dan melakukannya sekali lagi

Dorrr!

Sayangnya lagi. Karena Tembakan Natsu tidak meleset. Hanya saja kurang pas dan tak teliti.

" aduhh! Ini kesempatan terakhir lho!"Pelayan itu memperingatinya

"Heehh baiklah!" Natsu yang tampak lesu, kini mulai bersemangat kembali

Natsu kali ini diam, matanya tetap Fokus dan tak berkedip sedikitpun dari sana dia mempaskannya dan.

Doorrr!

Byurr!

Tembakannya kali, ini tepat sasaran membuat orang di dalam kaca itu tercebur. Dan tentu saja Natsu kegirangan.

"Kau berhasil!" Mirajane senang. Dan tanpa sadar mencium pipi lelaki itu.

Dan setelah itu,mereka mendapatkan hadiahnya berupa boneka naga merah besar dan mereka kembali berjalan-jalan di Festival

"Natsu, aku mau kesana!" pinta Mirajane

"Oh, baiklah" Natsu mengikutinya saja dan sebenarnya saat ini dia, tengah mencari Gray tapi, dia tak bisa mencium baunya.

Mirajane hanya mengajaknya ke stand makanan,untuk membeli Tasco dan Steak pedas. Tapi,beberapa saat kemudian. Mirajane menguap tampaknya dia kelelahan dan capek. Akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx.

.

.

Mereka sekarang telah sampai. Yaitu di rumah Mirajane. Kondisinya saat ini tengah sepi, karena keluarganya tak ada di rumah. Dan saat ini mereka tengah berdua sendirian di rumah. Hal apapun bisa saja terjadi.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku,kau harus begini" Mirajane hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa seperti ini" balas Natsu kepada wanita "dan lagipula, aku puas dengan ini"

"Yah terima kasih" ucap Mirajane Natsu hanya mengangguk.

Saat ini kondisi,menjadi hening dan terduga keduanya hanya diam tanpa bicara sedikitpun, bahkan hanya terdengar suara,jangkrik

"!"

Nada hormons Natsu, tiba-tiba saja meningkat dan tak karuan. Mirip pada saat waktu itu, dan lebih parahnya lagi suasana dinginnya malam. Memperburuk keadaan.

"Sial, kenapa sekarang!" guman Natsu berkeringat mencoba menahannya.

"Natsu ada yang salah?" Mirajane mendekati lelaki itu. Natsu yang sudah tak bisa menahannya. Akhirnya mendorong wanita itu ke sofa dan menindurkannya.

"Natsu? Apa yang~MMMMpppp!" Mirajane bertanya tapi,protesnya itu terbungkam ketika Natsu langsung mencium bibirnya.

Bibir Natsu terus mendorong bibir Wanita itu dan memaksanya. Untuk membukanya. Mirajane berusaha melawan dengan mencium balik. Kini bibir kedua orang itu bertarung satu sama lain.

"Hmmmmppppp!" Mirajane mendesah. Dia akhirnya kalah dan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Natsu mengeksplor mulutnya.

Natsu sendiri, dia menyerang bibir wanita itu. Dan mengeksplor bagian dalam menggunakan lidahnya. Mirajane sendiri juga bergerak lidah mereka beradu menciptakan rasa yang lezat

Tangan Natsu langsung turun ke payudara wanita itu dan meremasnya dan posisi sekarang Natsu mendominasi wanita itu.

"Hahhh! Hahhh!, Hahh!" Mirajane menghela nafas di sela-sela ciuman itu. Dan Natsu masih memcium bibirnya dan merasakan basahnya lidah wanita itu. Sementara kedua tangannya masih meremas kedua bola besar milik wanita itu

Natsu yang sadar seratus persen. Akhirnya melepaskan wanita itu dan berhenti menciumnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Mirajane.

"Maafkan aku! ,, aku tak sengaja!" Natsu hanya panik dan berkeringat "dan sampai jumpa lagi!"

Brakkk!

Natsu langsung berlari keluar dengan wajah ketakutan dan ke rumahnya.

Mirajane hanya tertawa kecil. Dia sedikit tertawa kecil ketika Natsu Agressive seperti itu. Dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dan menjilatnya merasakan rasa, Steak di bibir dragonslayer itu.

Dia hanya menghela nafas. Dan berharap ini terjadi lagi tapi, dalam tingkatan yang lebih atas. Seperti waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Mau lemon malah gak jadi WkWkWkwkwk rasain loh kena troll.**

 **Nah kalau suka tambahkan Favorite, kalau ingin menikmati ceritanya Follow dan tinggalkan review.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmmmmm! Ada yang suka perang?. Pasti kebanyakan orang pada suka. Apalagi ini di dominasi oleh kaum Adam itu sendiri. Jika kaum Hawa suka berarti sesuatu yang greget.**

 **Tapi, yang saya maksud adalah perang ini adalah bukan, perang yang pakai senjata atau meriam dan semacamnya, tapi, yang saya maksud di sini adalah perang bantal.**

 **Wtf!? (Oke lu thor, dari kemarin buat pernyataan yang bikin reader kesel mulu) yah sori, sori lurah lomri. Hmmm, bagaimana yah aku jarang aktif di Fb(bodo amat thor)**

 **Well yang nanya Fic Uchiha Tobi. Maaf belum bisa update karena, lagi buntu ide atau Wb jadi, mungkin hiatus. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak.**

 **Dan sepertinya setelah lulus, bakal nerusin kuliah dan doakan, semoga Author masuk kuliah. Doain yah!**

 **Aminnn!**

 **Ktp..m**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Dan jika bisa di bilang, bagi orang lain adalah yang di sebut Move on adalah bergerak. Yah memang benar sih artinya seperti itu. Tapi, itu tergantung dalam sebuah situasi.

Jika situasi dan kondisinya berbeda. Mungkin itu biasanya cocok untuk istilah dari yang namanya percintaan dan sejenisnya. Tentang hal yang berbau romantis

Jika istilah move on dalam percintaan sendiri adalah Seseorang yang telah patah hati dengan seseorang. Dan orang yang patah hati itu berpindah perasaan kepada orang lain.

Tapi, tampaknya istilah itu tak berarti bagi orang-orang khusus. Contohnya dragonslayer. Mereka memiliki pengecualian khusus. Terutama bagi pasangan mereka.

'Satu dan Selamanya' tampaknya, memang itulah moto mereka. Makanya dari awal jika mereka. Punya pasangan. Maka sebelum itu mereka memilih lebih tepat pasangannya supaya, tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Tapi,ini hanya beberapa sebagian orang yang mengalaminya. Yaitu patah hati. Tak terkecuali karakter utama kita yang satu ini. Dia saat ini tengah duduk di meja bar, dengan meminum soda api

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini Flame-brain tak, biasanya kau diam" celetuk Gray, orang ini memang tak betah untuk, memancing Keributan dengan Dragonslayer itu.

"Benar, biasanya kau akan menghancurkan sesuatu" celetuk Happy. Gray tertawa senang.

"Happy! Kau harusnya, membantuku. Dan kau Stripper peduli amat mau tau urusanku" Ketus Natsu dan mendapatkan hadiah sepatu di wajahnya.

"Oke yang kau menantang Stripper!" Natsu langsung menghajar kawannya dan kembali membuat keributan.

"Ya, ampun Natsu kembali kedirinya" Mirajane tersenyum "dan tampaknya Guild akan segera hancur!"

"Memang sudah hancur!" Teriak Macao menghindari objek, lemparan meja dan beberapa kursi.

"Cukup! Bocah-bocah sialan, kalian malah menghancurkan Guildku!" Makarov hanya marah. Yang setiap hari melihat keributan.

"Natsu, Gray!"

Keributan mereka berdua, sempat terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang cukup menyeramkan dan menoleh melihat wanita berambut Scarlet, sontak yang membuat keributan segera membubarkan diri.

Natsu duduk, di pojok dan Gray kembali ke tempat di mana Juvia berada. Dan semuanya tampak kembali tenang.

"Syukurlah ada, kau Erza berkatmu Guild takkan hancur" Makarov bernafas lega.

"Hei, seharusnya kau biarkan Erza!" celetuk Laxus dari atas "dan lagi pula tampaknya ini menyenangkan"

"Baiklah" Erza hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke bar memesan kue Strawberry.

"Awww yeah!" Terdengar Nada suara Gray yang terlihat senang di pojokan.

"Hei, Cana kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Erza ke wanita peminum ini.

"Jika, kau mengajak ke suatu tempat, sayang tidak bisa!" jawab Cana yang bermain kartu dengan anaknya "kenapa, aku, bisakah kau mengajak yang lain seperti Juvia atau Lucy begitu?"

"Nanti siang, aku akan pergi ke tempat penjual baju pernikahan dengan Gray-sama!" Juvia membalasnya, tampak blushing ketika melihat Gray telanjang.

"Lucy, tampaknya tak ada di guild" jawab Lisanna dari samping "tunggu, pesta pernikahan kalian kapan?"

"Seminggu lagi" jawab Gray yang menendang wajah Elfman. Tampaknya dia senang di beri kelonggaran oleh Erza. Untuk berbuat ribut.

"Jika, kau tak bisa, mengajak perempuan? Kenapa kau tak bisa mengajak laki-laki?" Usul Mirajane mengelap gelas

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Erza balik. Dia sebenarnya ada ide mengajak Wendy misi. Tapi, dia tak ada di guild.

"Aku, lebih senang di sini" Mirajane tersenyum

Jika di fikir, siapa yang ikut misi dengannya. Laxus? Hal yang sangat mustahil, dia tentu takkan mau. Gajeel? Tampaknya tak terlalu buruk. Tapi, saat ini lelaki itu. Tengah menemani Levy ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek usia kandungannya. Gray? Seperti yang wanita hujan itu katakan persiapan pernikahan. Dan hanya tersisa satu orang di guild yang kuat. Karena misi ini misi class S

"Bagaimana, kau ajak Natsu?" usul Makarov dengan memegang botol bir.

Benar juga. Kalau di pikir hanya dia yang tersisa. Di tempat ini. Yang punya waktu longgar dan Gadis Scarlet itu menoleh. Di mana Dragonslayer api itu berada dan tengah melamun menatap jendela. Tapi, yang dia pikirkan apakah lelaki itu mau. Sampai saat ini hubungan mereka tak baik. Erza hanya menoleh ke Makarov.

"Cobalah! Dan bicaralah agak baik dengannya" Usul Makarov. Dia berharap hubungan dua orang ini segera akur. Tanpa ada perpecahan sesama anggota

Erza hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah dragonslayer api itu. Sementara Natsu merasakan seseorang mendekatinya dan menoleh. Tampak wanita berambut Scarlet yang mengenakan Armor besi. Dan rok biru pendek.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu dingin.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu, misi" Erza tersenyum tulus

"Misi? Kenapa harus aku? Mungkin bisa Mira atau Juvia?" Natsu tak habis pikir kenapa wanita itu mengajaknya.

"Mereka semua sibuk Natsu!" Erza dengan nada halus "dan terlebih hanya kau yang tak sibuk? Kumohon!".

Natsu menghela nafas " baiklah, misi apa? Dan kapan berangkatnya?"

"Siang ini, jangan lupa yah?" Erza hanya berlalu pergi. Natsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Kau masih benci terhadap Erza, Natsu?" celetuk Happy

"Entahlah" Natsu mengangkat bahunya "dari mana kau tau?"

"Nada, bicaramu terlihat berbeda. Ketika berbicara dengannya" jawab Happy.

"Ahh, sudah lupakan" Natsu berlalu pergi. Tapi, Makarov menghadangnya "ada apa kakek?

" kita bicara sebentar di luar"jawab Kakek itu berlalu pergi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di luar Guild**

 **.**

Saat ini sang mantan master ketiga, keenam dan kedelapan ini. Mengajak anak asuhnya untuk mengobrol. Tampaknya jika Natsu pikir ini obrolan yang bisa di bilang cukup serius.

Natsu menyuruh Happy pulang lebih dulu. Dia saat ini duduk berdua dengan kakek itu di sebuah bangku kota.

"Jadi, kek ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Natsu ke kakek itu.

"Memang" Makarov menghela nafas "katakan, kau punya masalah Nak, hingga bertingkah seperti ini?"

Natsu hanya terdiam. Bagi Makarov sendiri dia tak menanyakan ke Subjectnya secara langsung karena, pasti akan membuat dragonslayer api itu langsung moodnya turun.

"Tidak, kok!" Natsu berbohong dan Makarov tau itu.

"Kau tak bisa menipuku nak" Makarov menyeringai "katakan saja, aku akan membantumu"

Natsu terdiam sejenak dia tau bahwa, kakek di depannya ini sudah, ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Dan sudah sangat mengenal lama bahkan dari ia kecil.

"Ini, soal Erza" jawab Natsu.

"Erza? Bukankah hubungan kalian, tak ada masalah apapun?" Makarov mengetesnya dan padahal sudah tau yang terjadi.

"Tidak, hubungan kita tampak buruk semenjak kejadian itu" Natsu menjelaskannya.

"Kejadian itu?" Makarov mengangkat alisnya.

"Kakek tau waktu itu, aku ingin melamar Erza. Tapi, sudah keduluan orang?" tanya Natsu. Kakek itu mengangguk "sehari setelah itu kita berdua bicara. Sampai membuat pertengkaran hebat. Dan dia bilang dia tak mencintaiku"

Makarov hanya mendengus, jadi ini alasannya. Selain penolakan. Ternyata Natsu mulai pertengkaran dengan wanita Scarlet. Dia bisa bernafas lega karena, hanya pertengkaran mulut saja. Bisa menjadi masalah jika sampai ke pertengkaran fisik.

"Semenjak itu, aku tak berbicara lagi dengannya, jangankan bicara. Bertemu dengannya, sudah malas" Natsu mengakhiri penjelasannya

"Jadi, kau patah hati?" Makarov mengelus dagu "jadi, perjalananmu dengan Gildarts apa saja yang dia ajarkan?"

"Heh, pak tua itu, terkadang tak jelas" Natsu mengelap dahinya "ia hanya memberi saran. Cari pengganti. Dia pikir itu mudah, karena aku ini Dragonslayer berbeda dari yang lain"

"Aku tau nak," Makarov mengetahui ini dari cucunya istilah 'Mate' dragonslayer dan di faham akan hal itu. "Tapi, kalau kupikir kenapa sebaiknya kau tak memaafkan dia? Paling tidak jika tak bisa jadi pasangan. Sebagai temanpun tak masalah".

Jika Natsu, pikirkan lebih detail lagi, memang benar sikapanya. Terlalu berlebihan untuk wanita itu. Tapi, dia berbuat seperti itu karena suatu hal yang tak bisa, ia ceritakan secara detail. Malah wanita itu yang berbuat buruk pada dirinya sendiri.

" terima kasih kek!"ucap Natsu.

"Aku tau, dan cepat pergi dan hari ini kamu misi bukan?" tanya Makarov dan Natsu langsung panik. Dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di perjalanan**

 **.**

Saat ini. Natsu dan Erza dan Happy tentunya di tengah perjalanan menuju klient mereka. Dan suasana hening diantara mereka. Dan tak ada pembicaraan sepatah katapun.

"Misi, apa yang kita cari?" tanya Natsu kedua tangan ia lipat.

"Menghancurkan Guild gelap" balas Erza menatap lelaki itu.

"Oh"

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan yang lebih berarti. Dan hanya suara burung saja yang terdengar, mungkin saat ini Natsu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, dan mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah.

"Halo tuan, kami di sini untuk menerima misi. Kami dari Fairy Taill" ucap Erza mengetuk pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakan pria pendek berkacamata, dengan mengenakan baju bergaris ungu dan celana kepanjangan.

"Halo, aku mike dan kau Salamander" Mike melihat ke arah Erza "khususnya, kau titania. Terlihat sangat cantik"

"Terima kasih" balas Erza. Tapi, untuk Natsu dia melihat gelagat aneh dari lelaki di depannya

"Jadi, seperti apa? Misinya?" tanya Natsu.

"Sebenarnya, setiap pedagang, ataupun para pengantar yang lewat jalan sini, mereka akan selalu di cegat oleh orang-orang aneh yang mengenakan penutup wajah" jawab Mike.

"Kupikir itu Guild gelap! Kau tau tuan Nama Guild itu?" tanya Erza

"Aku tak begitu tau. Tapi, lokasinya 6 km jika berjalan dari sini, ke barat" jawab Mike.

"Baiklah, kita terima" ucap Natsu pergi dan di susul Erza.

Tapi, mereka tak sadar muncul seringai jahat dan mengerikan di wajah Mike.

"Target terkunci"

.

.

.

.

", ini aneh kenapa? Ada guild gelap di tempat seperti ini" celetuk Happy.

"Namanya, juga guild gelap jadi jelas saja" jawab Erza.

Untuk Natsu sendiri, dia hanya melipat tangannya. Yang dia pikirkan adalah gelagat aneh, waktu mereka telah pergi dari rumah klien itu. Dia bisa mencium sesuatu. Insting alami naganya mencium banyak sekali. Banyak orang yang bersembunyi. Tapi, dia tetap waspada.

Wushhhh!

Boomm!

Secara tiba-tiba muncul, sebuah ledakan di antara mereka. Dan kedua orang itu berpencar, Natsu langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan membakar yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hati-hati, mereka menyerang" ucap Erza waspada

"Happy! Cepat sembunyi!" perintah Natsu.

"Aye!"

Tapi, sebelum kedua orang itu menyerang, muncul air banyak dan menghanguskan api Natsu. Dan membuat asap tebal. Hingga mengurangi jarak pandangan mereka.

"Sial, kita di jebak!" Natsu masih bisa mencium bau Erza.

"Sial!" umpat Erza.

Tapi, tanpa wanita itu sadari, ada sesosok bayangan besar di belakang Erza. Dan langsung menghajar bagian tengkuk wanita itu, dan membuatnya tersungkur, Erza segera bangkit tapi, ada sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya, dan ada yang memukul perutnya, membuat wanita itu pingsan.

"Cepat, bawa dia!"

Dan akhirnya para kelompok itu membawa Erza yang tengah pingsan, dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan berbarengan dengan asap yang mulai menghilang.

"Erza! Di mana kau?" Natsu tulah-toleh mencari keberadaan wanita itu.

"Natsu!" Happy terbang ke arahnya "mereka Membawa Erza pergi"

"Sial!" Natsu kesal.

Sebenarnya, jika wanita itu sedang apapun masa bodo. Tapi, ia tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan wanita itu kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin saat ini dia tengah kesal. Tapi, untuk sekarang dia kesampingkan masalah itu. Dan pergi menyelamatkan wanita itu.

"Kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Happy

"Aku, masih bisa mencium baunya. Tapi, agak sedikit jauh" Natsu memegang hidungnya "ayo Happy!"

"Aye!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Lokasi tak di ketahui.**

 **.**

Tampak di tempat ini, suasana gelap mencekam tak ada pencahayaan cukup bagi mata mereka yang melihat ini. Karena saking gelapnya bahkan ini seperti di dalam pikiran.

"Di mana aku?" Erza membuka matanya dia melihat sekitar gelap dan yang dia ingat setelah pingsan tadi dia sepertinya di bawa.

"Pulas tidurnya Titania?"

Muncul suara lain, dan kondisi ruang menjadi terang karena sebuah lampu dan Erza yakini dia di basement di sebuah Guild.

Dan yang membuatnya terkejut kini posisinya berdiri dengan kedua tangan terikat rantai dan kaki yang terbogol suasana seperti ini waktu dia di tangkap dan di bawa ke Tartaros.

"Sial!" umpat Erza dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi, sayangnya sihirnya tak berpengaruh

"Itu borgol khusus untuk menangkal sihir" Muncul Figure lelaki tinggi dengan gaya rambut mangkok biru. Mengenakan topi dan celana jeans panjang.

"Jadi, kau Masternya?" tanya Erza menatap lelaki itu

"Tentu saja, namaku David" jawab lelaki itu "dan selamat datang di guildku"

"Oh, apa yang kita lakukan terhadapnya? Dia sangat cantik"

Muncul figure, lain dan Erza hafal betul suara itu dan ternyata orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah yang mengirim mereka.

"Apa, maksudnya semua ini" Erza menatap tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terkejut Titania" Mike menyeringai.

"Kau menipu kita dalam misi ini!" Erza sangat marah "dan aku sangat yakin Natsu akan menghajarmu setelah ini!"

"Tak, mungkin bocah pink itu tau lokasi ini" Mike sebenarnya tak tau bahwa penciuman dragonslayer lain.

"Bos, apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya member lain

"Terserah" balas David meninggalkan tempat itu di susul Mike.

Saat ini wanita Scarlet itu di tinggal sendiri dengan kondisi terikat. Dan dia di kelilingi orang-orang yang mesum melihatnya. Ibarat Singa melihat mangsanya.

"Apapun, yang kalian lakukan, akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Erza ketakutan dia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tak perlu marah Titania!, kita punya sesuatu yang menyenangkan untukmu!"

Krakkk!

Erza membelalak matanya. Karena sebuah tangan merobek bajunya. Dan mengekspos dadanya yang mengenakan Bra hitam

"Hentikan bangsat!" Erza panik di lain sisi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Setelah itu sebuah tangan memegang roknya dan tak beberap lama Rok itu lepas dari tubuhnya kini, kondisi tubuh Erza setengah bugil. Dan hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam hitam.

"Wow, siapa sangka dia punya tubuh bagus di balik armornya"

"Tak sia-sia kita membuatnya telanjang"

"Jangan!" Erza ketakutan dia merasakan pantarnya di raba oleh seseorang

Air mata Erza perlahan mulai menetes dari wajahnya. Dia ketakutan dan tak bisa berbuat banyak, saat ini dia sendirian tak ada satupun yang menolongnya.

Tapi, dia ingat seseorang dia adalah Natsu lelaki ini yang selalu menolongnya ketika dia tengah terpuruk bahkan saat dia tak bisa apa-apa.

"Oh, tampaknya Titania mulai menangis"

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan membuatmu lebih baik"

Memang lelaki itu. Hanya dialah yang membuat dirinya menunjukan watak aslinya sebagai wanita yang lemah, bahkan tak berdaya dirinya hanya menunjukan kelemahannya di depan lelaki itu.

Rasa ketakutan yang dia rasakan ini sama seperti dulu. Membangkitkan kenangan lamanya ketika, dirinya di bawa ke Menara surga.

Rasa yang sama waktu dia tak bisa berbuat banyak, ketika keputusasaannya muncul dan ketidakmampuannya yang muncul tiba-tiba di saat seperti inilah dia datang dan menolongnya dan selalu membuat tersenyum ketika itu

Natsu, setelah yang mereka lalui bersama dan setelah perang itu hubungan mereka tampak ada sedikit renggang ketika Erza sudah di pinang oleh lelaki lain.

Dia mengerti sekarang. Perasaan dia bukan lagi hanya sekedar antar teman biasa, dan lebih tepatnya suka antar lawan jenis. Dia berharap Natsu kemari dan menyelamatkannya. Supaya dirinya bisa berbicara dan minta maaf jelas pada lelaki itu.

 _'Natsu, kemarilah! Dan selamatkan aku !'_

Boommm!

 **"Singkirkan tangan kotor kalian itu!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Yosh, akhirnya kembali ke kodrat dari Awal cerita yaitu NatZa. Awww yeahhh!**

 **Mungkin bagi yang nanya bukannya Mira dan Natsu udah (tutttttttt)**

 **Nah, nikmatin dulu ceritanya, tenang ajah kok gak bakal di bikin tragis.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmmm kalau soal bicara kepribadian saya memiliki kepribadian Ganda bukan kepribadian sifat yah! Berarti Hakuba donk!**

 **Mungkin saja, saya punya kepribadian itu, well jangan terlalu di anggap serius omongan saya. Malah kalau di ladeni bikin sakit perut.**

 **Dan jika cerita ini tak menyenangkan atau sejenisnya yah, sorry gak terlalu pandai buatnya tapi, saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk yang terbaik. Ahh mungkin saja.**

 **Dan yah aku harap kalian menikmati jika iya aku ucapkan terima kasih. Jika tidak mencoba lebih baik lagi dari yang kemarin.**

 **Dan kembali ke cerita.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Bagi sebagian orang yang mengenal kata takut mungkin orang sudah mengerti ini istilah ini satu kata tapi, memiliki makna yang artinya rasa tertekan yang ada dalam hatinya dan melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya tak menyenangkan.

Begitulah jika di jelaskan untuk istilah Takut itu sendiri, tekanan yang tak karuan,membuat bulu kuduk bergidik tak karuan.

Memang ini di alami seorang Wanita bernama Erza Scarlet. Bagaimama bisa wanita ini ketakutan mungkin bagi sebagian orang hal yang aneh karena, yang di ketahui orang-orang wanita ini keren.

Tapi, dia juga Wanita pasti memiliki sisi lemah sendiri dan juga ketakutan mereka sendiri, sekuat-kuatnya wanita pasti dia juga butuh bantuan dari seorang lelaki.

Oke, bagaimana Erza bisa takut? Mungkin, wanita lain juga akan merasakan hal yang sama ketika posisimu tengah terikat dan setengah bugil dan di kelilingi banyaknya lelaki buas yang bisa berbuat macam-macam.

Tapi, di saat dia mendekati sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah ledakan dan suara jika ia asumsikan suara iblis yang bangun dari tidur

Dan yang terlebih membuat Erza shock banyak dari lelaki-lelaki mesum itu tepar dengan tubuh hangus dan dia merasakan panas dan banyaknya kobaran api.

Erza melihat ke figure sebuah bayangan dan sangat shock ketika dia melihat lelaki berambut pink tapi, itu berbeda matanya hitam dan pupilnya merah bercak hitam di wajahnya dan ternyata itu Natsu tapi,penampilannya berbeda mirip seperti iblis.

"Natsu, itu kau?" Erza menatapnya tak percaya "dan dimana Happy" tapi, lelaki itu tak menjawab

"Natsu! Apa yang terjadi!" Erza meyakinkan semoga tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi, tak beberapa lama muncul Mike dari pintu lain dan Natsu langsung melihat ke arah lelaki itu dan mencekiiknya sangat kuat.

"Gahhh! Br-brengsek! Ughh! Argghh" Mike berusaha melepas cengkraman kuat Natsu tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Dan tak selang beberapa lama terdengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan dan untuk Erza sendiri hanya terkejut dia melihat darah bersimbah di mana-mana dan terdengar suara monster.

Kondisinya terikat memungkinkan dia sulit tuk bergerak dan memastikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya akankah DragonSlayer api itu baik-baik saja.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi-" David masuk tapi dia juga ikut shock dan melihat anak buahnnya tergeletak dan penuh darah "hei! Siapa kau, berani berbuat seperti ini"

Natsu menoleh ke arah David dan menghajar lelaki itu, dia menggunakan cakarnya untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh lelaki itu dengan kejamnya tak mempedulikan teriakan permohonan lelaki itu.

"Arggg! Tolong! Gahhh! Lepaskan arggg! Aku!" David berteriak keras menahan rasa nyeri kuat di tubuhnya ketika Natsu menghancurkan organ tubuhnya

 **"Kalian manusia! Memang menyedihkan memohon seperti budak saja! Sungguh lemah"** Natsu dengan nada suara iblis dia terus menghancurkan tubuh David hingga orang itu tak berteriak lagi.

Erza menatap horror yang ada di depannya dia tau itu Natsu tapi, Natsu yang ini berbeda seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin dan dia merasakan api panas di sekitarnya.

Dia teringat apa maksud perkataan Gajeel tadi, yaitu emosi yang berlebihan yang dialami DragonSlayer ketika di tolak Mate-nya dan sekarang itu terjadi, kondisi Natsu tak terkendali seperti monster.

Tapi, dilihat dari fisiknya dia jadi teringat perkataan Gray. Bahwa Natsu adalah END iblis terkuat ciptaan Zeref. Pada saat mendengarnya dirinya tak percaya sepenuhnya sama sekali tapi, ketika bertanya Ke Happy dia akhirnya sangat terpukul dan sedih ketika melihat Natsu seperti itu.

Setau dia Natsu itu orangnya Ceria, tukang buat masalah, selalu tersenyum, pencari ribut dan selalu melindungi temannya dan bagaimana bisa si biadab Zeref menanamkan iblis dalam tubuh Natsu. Itu bukan kekuatan Take-Over yang Mirajane miliki, jelas ini murni kekuatan Iblis seperti iblis di Tartaros.

Dan pada saat itu Happy juga menceritakan bahwa jika Zeref mati maka Natsu pun ikut mati dia tak yakin bahwa itu benar tapi, jika melihat keadaan itu memang benar Natsu itu iblis.

Setelah melihat ini, apakah dia akan benci? Ataukah marah terhadap lelaki itu? Tidak! Dirinya tak mungkin melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Dia tak pernah menyakiti dirinya sendiri tapi, kenapa dirinya menyakiti lelaki itu. Seharusnya dia bersamanya bukan.

Jika mengingat lagi, jadi sekarang dia mengerti alasan Gray dan Natsu berkelahi adalah sebab dia mengingat perkataan Gray bahwa akan membunuh END dan ternyata iblis itu sendiri adalah kawan yang selalu di dekatnya.

Daripada memikirkan hal tadi, sebaiknya dia memikirkan bagaimana menghentikan wujud Natsu ini yang bisa di bilang insting hewan buasnya muncul dengan kata lain, di luar kontrol.

"Natsu! Ini aku Erza apapun yang kau lakukan tolong berhenti" Erza dengan nada suara memohon.

Dan Natsu dia hanya melihat ke arah Erza dan menghampirinya. Wanita berambut Scarlet ketakutan setengah mati dan berharap tak sesuatu terjadi.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan, Erza yang terikat dan yang tak bergerak dan hanya menutup matanya dia menunggu sesuatu terjadi yang akan datang ke tubuhnya.

 **"Arghhhhhhhhh!"** Natsu berteriak tak jelas dia menjatuhkan diri dan memegang kepalanya.

" Natsu kau kenapa!"Erza panik melihat Natsu kesakitan seperti itu.

Aura gelap muncul di sekitar lelaki itu dan beberapa lama aura itu menghilang dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Ugh, kenapa ini?!" Natsu memegang kepalanya dia melihat sekeliling "tunggu di mana ini!"

"Kau sadar Natsu?" Erza berbicara

"Erza? Kenapa kau terikat seperti itu?" Natsu menatap wanita itu.

"Aku di tangkap tapi, syukurlah kau datang" Erza tersenyum. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku!"

Natsu melepaskan ikatan wanita itu.

"Natsu! Kau meninggalkanku!" Happy terbang ke arah mereka

"Hey, buddy! Maaf" Natsu memeluknya

"Bagaimana dengan misinya?" tanya Happy.

"Itu hanya guest palsu" Erza membalasnya "dan kita beruntung menghancurkan mereka"

"Ayo pergi!"

"Aye!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-HOTEL**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian yang mengerikan dan memalukan tadi siang kini mereka beristirahat dan menginap di sebuah hotel dan memesan satu kamar dan sekarang hari sudah gelap mereka besok saja kembali ke Guild.

Dan Happy dia sudah tidur lebih dulu. Natsu memilih tidur di lantai dan Erza di atas kasur setelah kejadian tadi, tak ada percakapan yang begitu berarti di antara mereka berdua sama sekali.

"Natsu!" Panggil Erza membuka matanya.

"Hmmm?" balas Natsu singkat.

"Kenapa, kau tak tidur di sini, kasur ini muat untuk kita berdua" tawar Erza dengan pipi bersemu pink dia sudah lama sekali tak tidur sekasur bareng dragonslayer api itu.

"Terima kasih tapi, lain kali saja" Tolak Natsu dan ingin kembali tidur

"Kau masih benci padaku?" Celetuk Erza

Natsu membuka matanya "entahlah! Mungkin saja"

Erza beranjak dari kasurnya"kau membenciku Natsu? Tapi, kenapa aku tak pernah melakukan apapun padamu?"

"Yakin? Apa kau sudah pura-pura lupa?" Natsu berbalik dan menatap Erza "kau ingin aku memberitaunya lagi"

"Oke aku salah, aku minta Maaf! Puas!" bentak Erza

"Tch, bahkan bicaramu saja seperti tak rela saja untuk di ucapkan" Natsu mendengus

"Natsu!" Erza memegang pundak lelaki itu.

"Ada apa!" Natsu menepisnya "jika kau ingin sesuatu cepat bicaralah!"

Erza yang kesal dan emosi akhirnya memukul dragonslayer api itu. Sekuat-kuatanya dan membuat luka memar di pipi Natsu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau!" Natsu memegang pipinya.

"Dengarkan dulu" Erza mendadak bersuara halus "oke, aku minta maaf, aku yang salah, dan aku juga yang menyakitimu bahkan kau sendiri tak pernah menyakiti diriku, setelah itu aku tau bahwa aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman"

"Menyukaiku? Jangan konyol! Dan membuatku mual" Natsu menahan tawanya.

"Aku serius, aku tau waktu itu aku hanya marah dan terluap emosi, sampai aku lupa bahwa aku telah menyakiti perasaan dirimu dan tak pernah memikirkannya dan kumohon maafkan aku!" Erza hanya sedih nada suarang terlihat seperti mau menangis

"Kumohon Natsu!?"

Natsu bisa melihat wanita di depannya ini menangis bukan menangis biasa atau bisa di sebut palsu. Karena yang ia lihat sekarang dia menangis. Sama seperti ketika dia menangis di menara surga.

"Aku, aku mencintaimu! Aku seperti ini karena akhirnya aku sadar tersendiri bahwa memilih lelaki yang salah dan malah meninggalkanmu seperti ini dan I Love You" Erza merangkul leher lelaki itu dan menempelkan bibirnya dan saling berciuman

Untuk Natsu sendiri dia hanya diam mematung tak bergerak untuk sepersekian detik dan tak beberapa lama mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

Natsu menghela nafas"baiklah aku maafkan tapi, aku juga tau aku salah padamu membuatmu seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu menangis lagi, dan aku rasa ku hanya memaksa kehendak diriku sendiri, aku tau aku ini Egois dan setelah ku sadar bahwa hati seseorang tak bisa di paksakan jika mereka tak mau dan aku terlalu memaksamu untuk jadi Mate-ku, dan jika lihat kau bahagia dengannya. Sekarang ku bersyukur saja karena, kau tak perlu menangis dan ada yang menjagamu dan aku minta maaf jika membentakmu dan memarahimu, dan terkhir kuingin kau tersenyum kembali dan menjalani hidupmu normal dan kita berteman lagi hanya sebagai kawan bukan pasangan"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Natsu. Erza menatap lelaki itu tak percaya atas apa yang di keluarkan lelaki itu.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf seperti ini" Erza memeluk Natsu "kau tak perlu menghakimi dirimu sendiri, kau jadi seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan kutau sifat dirimu yang sebenarnya, dan alasan kau seperti ini karena aku, andai saja aku menerimamu dan tak membentakmu mungkin, kejadiannya takkan seperti ini dan bisakah aku jadi Mate-mu lagi"

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dia menatap wanita itu dan tak beberapa lama bibir mereka saling menyatu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Erza.

"Aku ingin mandi sebentar" Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi "kau mau ikut?"

"Kau tunggu saja, aku akan menyusul" Erza hanya blush kecil dia segera me un-Reqquip armornya

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **(Warning: lemon, bahasa kasar dan tak jelas dan perbuatan yang tak terpuji jika tak suka tolong skip saja)**

Krriiikkk

Natsu memutar kran dan muncul air dari atas Natsu hanya membiarkan tubuhnya terbasuh air itu dia mencium bau. Strawberry di dekatnya dan melihat Erza mengenakan Bra hitam dan celana dalam hitam

Erza hanya blush ketika melihat tubuh Natsu yang sixpack dan bagian bawahnya besar sebelum Erza melepas tali branya Natsu langsung menariknya dan mereka berciuman di bawah guyuran air

Tangan Natsu merangkul kepala wanita itu dan menekannya tak membiarkannya lepas sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus rambut Scarletnya itu. Erza merangkul Leher Natsu mulutnya beradu dan tak ada yang satupun mengalah.

Erza membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengeksplor mulutnya, dan jarinya mengusap punggung lelaki itu. Natsu merasakan sesuatu yang manis ketika lidah mereka bersentuhan.

Natsu mendorong wanita itu ke tembok dan terus menekannya terdengar suara desahan dari Erza, jari-jemari Natsu bergerak ke bawah dan memegang dua bola besar milik Titania.

Natsu meremasnya secara perlahan. Erza mendesah di dalam mulut Natsu. Dia kalah dalam hal berciuman dan tak menyangka lelaki depannya seAgressive ini.

"Kau yakin melakukan ini?" Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan kedua tangannya masih di dada wanita ini "sebab aku takkan berhenti"

"Aku memang ingin Natsu" Erza menyentuh hidung lelaki itu "ini jawabanku atas pernyataanmu sekarang tandai aku sebagai Mate-mu dan kita akan terus bersama apapun yang terjadi"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu juga!"

Natsu kembali mencium wanita itu. Mulutnya terus menghisap mulut wanita berambut Scarlet dan kedua tangannya kini berpindah ke pantat wanita itu. Dia memijatnya dan meremasnya secara lembut dan membuat wanita itu mengerang

"Hmmmmmppppp!" Erza mendesah jarinya hanya mengelus rambut pink lelaki itu. Dia membuka mulutnya dan merasakan sentuhan basah dari mulut lelaki itu

Slip!

Tangan Natsu berpindah ke tali Bra wanita itu dan melepaskannya. Tampak payudara wanita itu besar dengan kulit Creammy yang halus dan bagian putingnya berwarna pink kecil. Erza yang merasa malu melindunginya dengan kedua tangan

"Tak usah malu lagipula kita pernah mandi bersama bukan" Natsu perlahan memegang kedua tangan wanita itu

"Tapi, itu dulu sekarang berbeda" Wajah Erza menoleh ke arah lain.

"Apanya yang beda? Sekarang masih tetap sama" Natsu perlahan mendekatkan mulutnya dan menjilat dada wanita itu.

"Ah! Mmmm! Natsu~!" Erza merasakan hangat di tubuhnya ketika lidah Natsu menyentuh dadanya

Tangan kanan Natsu memegang payudara kiri wanita itu dan memijatnya perlahan sambil menjilatinya sedangkan tangan lainnya bermain dada wanita itu sambil memijat bagian putingnya.

Natsu terus mengemut puting wanita sebelah tangannya lagi meremas-remas terus dada wanita itu. Erza merasakan sesuatu yang basah bukan karena Shower itu karena bagian bawahnya merasakan basah.

Mulut Natsu berpindah dan bergerak mulutnya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh wanita itu, lidah Natsu mencium perut wanita itu dan sekarang dia bergerak ke bagian vaginanya

"Natsu~!" Erza merasakan jari Natsu memijat bagian bawahnya

Natsu secara predator menjilati Vagina Erza dan menciumnya secara Nafsu dan kedua tangannya naik dan meremas-remas dada wanita itu dan memainkan putingnya.

"Ahhhh Hmmmppp!" Erza mendesah dia menutup rapat mulutnya dan merasakan sensasi nikmat yang di berika lelaki itu.

Natsu terus menerus menjilati dan mencium vagina wanita itu secara cepat dan kedua tangannya masih bermain dada wanita itu dan meremasnya.

Erza kembali mendesah kedua tangannya mengusap rambut pinknya itu dan menekan kepala Natsu. Pertanda untuk terus melanjutkan eksploritasi bagian dalamnya.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Erza sampai Climaxnya dia melepaskan Syahwatnya sendiri dan untuk Natsu dia masih terus menjilatinya hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Natsu melepaskan CD wanita itu dan menampakan wujud aslinya yang sudah tampak terlihat basah.

"Aku lakukan pelan yah?" tanya Natsu, Erza hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan sambil engap-engapan

Natsu mengangkat kaki kanan Erza bagian bawahnya ia sama dengan wanita itu. Natsu mendorongnya secara perlahan Erza berteriak tapi, Natsu langsung menciumnya untuk diam. Dan sekarang bagian dalam merasa penuh oleh sesuatu yang besar.

Natsu perlahan melakukan gerakan secara perlahan, lengan Erza merangkul leher dragonslayer itu dan Natsu melakukan itu secara terus menerus dalam tempo lambat

Erza mengangkat sebelah kakinya lagi dan kedua kaki wanita itu menginkat pada pundak Natsu, dan lengannya merangkul leher lelaki itu. Natsu memegang pantat Erza berusaha membawa wanita itu dalam ritme.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Erza mendesah dia merasakan bagian dalam di jebol secara paksa oleh Natsu

Sementara Natsu kedua tangannya terus menggerakan wanita itu ke atas dan ke bawah. Erza mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium lelaki itu dan terus bergerak.

Natsu mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Keduanya masih terus berciuman, dan Erza mendesah di dalam mulut lelaki itu.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya gerakannya masih sama dalam tempo cepat dia melihat ekspresi wanita itu lidah menjulur dengan bola mata melihat ke atas seperti tampak menikmatinya.

Natsu melihat Payudara wanita yang bergerak berputar-putar menghipnotis matanya dan langsung mengemut bagian puting wanita itu.

Erza memeluk erat kepala lelaki itu dan menekannya dan memaksa Natsu terus mengemut bagian dadanya

Natsu dan Erza sudah sampai pada puncaknya mereka akan segera Climax Natsu mempercepat tempo gerakannya membuat wanita itu mendesah tak karuan dan menikmati yang lelaki itu berikan

Erza berteriak kencang dia mempererat pelukannya dan ternyata dia melepaskan Syahwatnya secara dahsyat. Erza merasakan sesuatu cairan hangat menembak dan melebur di dalam tubuhnya.

"Natsu~!" Erza mendesah menatap lelaki itu dan menciumnya kembali

Natsu mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam Vagina itu dan kembali memciumnya secara pelan

"Itu, menyenangkan Erza" Natsu tersenyum senang

"Yeah!" Erza mengusap perutnya "tapi, kau tau aku tak bisa hamil"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya" Natsu mengusap rambut wanita Scarlet "dan tak peduli apa masalahmu akan kubantu kau"

"Hmm! Baiklah" Erza tersenyum blush "apa kita selesai?"

"Kau ingin melanjutkan tadi?" tanya Natsu Erza mengangguk "tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan tapi, jangan berteriak"

Natsu mendekatkan mulutnya ke daerah dekat leher wanita itu dan menggigitnya Erza ingin berteriak tapi, segera di tahannya walaupun sakit

"Selesai" Natsu melepaskannya dan melihat sebuah tatto berbentuk Naga berwarna merah di daerah leher Erza "itu tanda kau sudah menjadi Mate-ku dan sekarang apapun itu, masalahmu berarti masalahku juga"

"Baiklah sayang!" Erza mencium pasangannya itu

Mereka kembali melanjutkan Mating Session mereka di bawah guyuran Shower dan setelah berakhir Erza kelelahan dan tertidur di pundak Natsu.

Natsu langsung mengelap tubuh wanita itu dan menggendongnya menuju kasur. Natsu menurunkan wanita itu dan tidur berdampingan dalam keadaan bugil

Natsu mencium kening wanita tampak tersenyum di raut wajah wanita Scarlet dan Erza mempererat pelukan dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada lelaki yang akan menjadi masa depannya.

Natsu mengelus rambut Erza dia jadi teringat perkataan Igneel waktu itu

 _'Tampaknya aku tak perlu mencari baru, soalnya milikku yang lama akhirnya kembali padaku ayah'_

 **(Lemon End)**

 **.**

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Mata coklatnya terbuka dia melihat ke sana kemari. Dan saat ini berada di dalam sebuah kamar dia mencium aroma Chinamon dan melihat wajah dragonslayer api ini tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya

Dia kembali Blush ketika mengingat kejadian semalam, saling menyalurkan hasrat dan nafsu mereka dan yang sangat indah dan dia merasa sakit di bagian pantat dan Vaginanya yah Natsu agak sedikit kasar tadi malam

Dia mengambil cermin kecil dan melihat ke bagian lehernya dan melihat sebuah tanda Naga merah yang mengesahkan dirinya resmi menjadi Mate Dragonslayer api itu.

"Hei!" panggil Natsu membuka matanya

"Hei Naga kecilku" Erza menoleh ke arah pasangannya itu "pulas tidurmu?"

"Tentu" Natsu bangun dan mencium kening wanita itu "tadi, malam menyenangkan juga"

"Yeah" Erza blush kecil "tapi, jika kau menginginkannya lagi kau boleh bicara padaku"

"Baiklah" balas Natsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong waktu kita melakukannya yang ingin ku tau kau baru pertama kalinya bukan?" tanya Erza

"Ohh itu aku sudah melakukannya dengan Mira" jawab Natsu seenaknya tak peduli ucapannya itu.

"Oh begitu! Tunggu-" Erza mendengar sesuatu yang aneh "kau dengan Mira? Tapi, bagaimana"

"Yah, asal kau tau Dragonslayer itu Hormons dan Insting alaminya muncul ketika mereka tak punya Mate dan itu tak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka sendiri" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya

"Bagaimana dengan Mira!?" Erza keliatan panik

"Waktu Mira yang memulainya dan terlebih lagi waktu Hormon Nagaku Naik tapi, setelah aku bicara padanya dia bilang tak apa-apa" jawab Natsu

"Ohh begitu" Erza kembali santai "aku ingin mandi dulu!" dengan suara menggoda

"Alangkah bagusnya jika aku ikut" Natsu menyeringai dan menyusul Mate-nya itu

Dan tak selang beberapa lama terdengar desahan dan erangan dan suara teriakan memanggil nama seseorang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Fairy Taill**

 **.**

Guild yang ribut dan selalu membuat kerusuhan antar member yang sudah hal lumrah dan biasa bagi mereka dan adapula yang sibuk pada aktifitas masing-masing yah memang beginilah keadaanya

Brakk!

Pintu guild terbuka paksa tapi, mereka memasang wajah shock. Shocknya bukan karena melihat monster atau sebuah serangan melainkan melihat sesuatu yang janggal bagi mereka.

Di sini Erza berjalan bersama dengan Natsu di belakangnya Happy terbang tapi, yang paling mencolok adalah kedua tangan mereka bergandengan tapi, bagi Mirajane dia melihat sesuatu buruk terjadi.

"Selamat datang kalian berdua" Sapa Laxus itu sendiri "bagaimana misi kalian?"

"Sebenarnya itu Guest palsu" jawab Natsu

"Guest palsu?" Laxus mengangkat alisnya

"Yah, sebenarnya Client itu membuat Guest palsu untuk menjebak kita dengan bermaksud menangkapku tapi, untung ada Natsu jadi, semuanya terkendali" jawab Erza sebenarnya dia berbohong tentang iblis Natsu

"Baiklah ! Selamat" Laxus berlalu pergi ke istrinya

"Hei, kalian berdua ada yang ingin kalian pesan?" tanya Mirajane ia juga agak bingung kenapa kedua orang ini hubungannya tampak baik-baik saja.

"Strawberry Cheescake" jawab Erza

"Daging bakar" jawab Natsu

"Segera!" Mirajane berlari ke belakang

Dan untuk Wendy dia hanya duduk di samping Dragonslayer api itu dengan wajah merah tampaknya ingin, bicara sesuatu tapi, tampaknya di tahan

"Ada apa Wendy?" Natsu melihat ke adik kecilnya.

"Ummm gini" Wendy tampak malu-malu "aku mencium di tubuhmu bau Erza-san dan aku tanya apa kalian?"

"Oh itu iyah kita memang melakukannya" jawab Natsu.

"Jadi, kalian berdua pasangan?" tanya Wendy memastikan.

"Tentu saja" Natsu merangkul Erza dan membuat wanita itu tersedak ketika minum.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mirajane dia melihat Erza yang merangkul erat leher Natsu.

"Ummm sebenarnya-" Wendy hanya memainkan jarinya

"Aku adalah Mate Natsu" jawab Erza

Mirajane shock "benarkah itu? Kapan terjadi?"

"Kemarin" jawab Natsu semangat

"Oh selamat untuk kalian berdua"Mirajane berlalu pergi dengan nada suara sedih yang sayangnya tidak di ketahui dua pasangan ini.

Gajeel di pojokan hanya memakan besi sambil menyeringai dia tau rencananya berhasil. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik yaitu ketika melihat wajah Mirajane yang terlihat sedih ketika mendengar Erza jadi Mate Natsu.

Sepertinya ini bakal ada sesuatu yang menarik dan di tunggu setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Tim NatZa terlahir lagi dan menyingkirkan tim NaMi well mungkin bertanya bagaimana dengan sikap Mirajane nanti dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.**

 **Tetap pantau terus yah!**

 **PM**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jika ada yang minta Fic saya buat crossover dengan DxD hmmm oke memang saya belum terlalu hafal dengan anime itu karena, belum saya lihat dan terlebih lagi saya gak tau kekuatan dan asal-usul mereka dengan kata lain belum hafal.**

 **Beda dengan Op, Naruto, Bleach ataupun FT sebab saya sudah baca semua komiknya dan mungkin ada yang mau saya tanyakan kepada semua Reader.**

 **Hmm sebenarnya DxD itu ada komiknya atau anime musiman atau apalah soalnya saya cari di mangaku tak ada dan gak ketemu sama sekali jika kalian ada situsnya tolong beritau**

 **Atau jika kalian tau tolong beritau di review yaitu yang saya ingin tanyakan Dxd itu sebenarnya ada manganya tidak? Jika ada berarti tolong beritau situs yang lengkap oke**

 **Jawab di review yah atau pm saya**

 **So, nanti saya buat Cro** **ssover atau gabungan kalau gabungan ama Naruto saya enggak terlalu minat sih jadi gak suka kalo kekuatannya saya suka.**

 **Biarkan berbeda pendapat tapi,tak ada perpecahaan sesama umat**

 **Ktp.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Jika bisa di bilang ini adalah hari yang bersejarah atau lebih tepatnya hari yang menurut mereka bahagia dan bila di ekspresikan akan sangat sulit terjelaskan

Terlihat dan terpaut ekspresi di wajahnya yang sangat bahagia dan terlihat senang dan matanya terbuka dan melihat ke arah jendela di mana sinar matahari menyinari ruangan itu.

Wanita berambut merah beranjak dari kasurnya dan melepaskan semua bajunya dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya dan dia adalah Erza Scarlet.

Dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi, dan menoleh ke arah cermin dia membuka handuknya dan tampak di tubuhnya sebuah tatto yang terletak di bagian daerah lehernya

Itu sebenarnya bukan tatto biasa melainkan sebuah tatto khusus yang hanya di miliki segelintir orang sebuah tatto berkat pemberian seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

Tepatnya sekarang dia resmi menjadi Kekasih atau bisa di bilang menjadi Mate seorang DragonSlayer siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel mungkin beberapa orang tak menyangka dengan hal itu. Tapi, memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Erza segera mandi setelahnya dia segera kembali dia membuka handuknya dan dalam kondisi telanjang dan sekarang dia berbeda dan membuang semua kenangan lamanya dan memulai yang baru.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang!?"

"Kyaa!"

Terdengar suara lain dan Erza menoleh marah ke figure yang duduk di jendelanya tapi, kembali tenang yang ternyata itu Calon suaminya yang tengah duduk dengan senyum grinnya.

"Halo!" Natsu menyapanya

"Natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Erza mengcover tubuhnya "dan kenapa kau bisa tau kamarku?"

"Jangan meremehkan penciuman DragonSlayer Erza, dan terlebih lagi baumu mudah sekali ku cari" Natsu menghampiri wanita itu "kau tak perlu malu seperti itu lagipula kita pernah bertelanjang bersama bukan?"

"Tapi, sekarang kita berbeda Natsu" Erza tenang dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Terus itu jadi masalah?" Natsu ke belakang wanita itu dan mencium lehernya "selain itu juga keberuntunganku memiliki wanita terkuat menjadi pacarku"

"Uh, Natsu!" Erza memegang leher lelaki itu "aku tau kau ingin tapi, tidak sekarang bukan masih ada yang lain di sini"

"Tak masalah" Natsu memegang payudara wanita itu dan meremasnya "dan lagipula kita ini pasangan dan terlebih lagi hanya sebentar dan takkan lama"

"Yeah!" Erza mendesah

Dan tak beberapa lama terdengar suara deaahan dan erangan di Fairy hills sesuatu yang benar-benar ganjil di tempat itu

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah melewati satu ronde yang cukup akhirnya pasangan muda ini berjalan-jalan ke sebuah toko kalau di pikir mungkin toko kue mengingat keterobsesiannya sangat kuat wanita ini kepada kue strawberry.

Erza hanya menggenggam erat tangan pasangannya dia mengenakan baju putih biasa dan rok biru pendek penampilan yang jarang ia perlihatkan di luar. Banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik mereka pasangan romantis tapi, banyak pula yang cemburu yang di dominasi oleh kaum laki-laki.

Dan benar saja mereka sekarang saat ini berada di depan toko Cake yang biasanya menjadi tempat langganan Erza sehari-sehari jika tak ada misi ataupun sepulang misi.

"Selamat datang Erza" Sapa pemilik toko itu "jadi, kau membawa pacarmu?"

"Hmmm! Iyah!" jawab Erza malu.

"Seperti biasa yang dia makan" celetuk Natsu memesan kue yang sering di makan Erza

"Segera"

Keduanya duduk di sebuah meja. Mereka berbicara mengobrol seperti biasa tapi, ini dalam konteks yang lebih kalem dan Natsu menceritakan semuanya yang dia lakukan bersama Gildarts dan Erza hanya mendengarkan saja. Dan tak lama pesananpun datang.

"Jadi, begitu aku tak pernah tau bahwa dia seperti itu" Erza menyantap kuenya

"Kau harusnya sudah mengenalnya dari kecil" Natsu menopang dagunya "jadi, yang kudengar si Stripper akan menikah dengan Juvia huh?"

"Yah, begitulah pada saat kau pergi, sangat lucu sekali waktu Gray melamar Juvia" Erza hanya tertawa kecil.

"Awww! Man! Andai saja ku melihatnya" Natsu berharap dia punya bahan ejekan baru untuk rivalnya yang satu ini.

"Tampaknya hanya kita yang belum" Natsu menghela nafas.

"Kau tau, aku tak bisa hamil" Erza terlihat sedih dan Natsu mengetahui.

"Kau bukan Erza yang kukenal yang tak pernah pasrah" Natsu memegang pundak wanita itu "dan Igneel pernah bilang keajaiban bisa datang kapan saja bukan?"

"Yeah aku tau" Erza kembali seperti semula dia tau Natsu selalu menghiburnya di sela apapun itu

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" tanya Natsu

"Silahkan!" jawab Erza dia sedikit heran nada suara Natsu terlihat serius.

"Waktu kemarin, kita menjawab hubungan kita ketika itu raut wajah Mira berubah, kau tau apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab Erza sekenanya

Sebenarnya dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama ketika, waktu dia masih belum baikan dengan Natsu Mirajane pernah mengancamnya tapi, dia tak peduli dan masa bodo.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Strauss House**

 **.**

Mungkin ini bagi beberapa orang yang namanya sakit pasti sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan dan menimpa tubuh orang dan, itupun tergantung sakit apa yang di derita

Tapi, bagi kakak tertua Strauss bersaudara mungkin di lihat kondisi fisiknya baik-baik saja mungkin saat ini di mengalami sakit batin atau patah hati.

Oke,bagaimana bisa Mirajane Strauss bisa patah hati soal cinta, baginya cukup mudah sekali untuk mencari lelaki untuk di jadikan pasangan tapi, yang jadi masalahnya adalah pasangan itu yang diinginkan

Mungkin yang namanya Cinta, itu tak bisa di paksakan atas segala sesuatu. Harus berasal dari kehendak hati sendiri.

Bicara soal cinta? Siapakah lelaki yang beruntung di cintai oleh seorang model Se-Fiore jika kalian tau, siapa lagi kalau bukan DragonSlayer api Natsu Dragneel.

Kini dirinya hanya duduk di kasurnya duduk di kasur, jarinya kesana-kesini tampaknya dia malas melakukan sesuatu dan di raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dengan mata berair.

Dia sebenarnya berharap Natsu memiliki perasaannya balik ataupun yah ada sedikit tanda bahwa dia Move on tapi, setelah yang ia dengar bahwa Erza dan Natsu menjadi pasangan dia yang terbilang cukup shock mendengarnya

"Natsu? Tak adakah aku di hatimu" Mirajane hanya menutup mata berusaha menahan tangis

Memang ini sulit, misalnya Natsu bukan seorang DragonSlayer akan sangat mudah sekali tapi, di sinilah sulitnya Moto 'Satu untuk Selamanya' masih berlaku bagi mereka meskipun, Gajeel bilang bisa itupun kemungkinannya kecil.

Kalau diingat lagi ia hanya punya dua opsi yang pertama mengambil Natsu atau yang kedua merelakannya saja. Tapi, opsi pertama terlihat buruk jika di lihat situasi akibatnya yaitu pertemananan mereka semakin buruk. Jika opsi kedua itupun sama saja dengan opsi kedua bahkan lebih parah toh, yang namanya perasaan suka tak bisa di tahan.

"Mira-nee kau di dalam?"

Suara adik laki-lakinya mengintrupsi moment lamunannya dan dia segera mengusap wajahnya dan menghilangkan raut wajahnya dan tersenyum dan membuka pintu.

"Oh ada apa Elfman?" Mirajane tersenyum hangat

"Oh tidak, hanya saja sekarang hari pernikahan Gray" Elfman melihat ada yang aneh

"Oh aku tau dan akan kesana" balas Mirajane

"Baiklah" Elfman berlalu pergi tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu ada yang ganjal di wajah kakaknya ini namun, dia tak menanyakannya lagi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Siang Hari**

 **.**

Mungkin sekarang adalah saatnya orang yang merayakan moment ke bahagiannya jika, bicara soal kebahagian identik dengan pernikahan seseorang

Yaitu di mana sebuah acara sakral yang mempertemukan dua insan yang berbeda jenis dan nanti akan diikatkan dalam sebuah ikatan perkawinan yang merujuk kepada akhir perjuangan cinta seseorang. Dan resmi menguatkan ikatan itu yang tadinya, agak sedikit kendor.

Dan inilah mungkin yang di alami seorang Wanita berwarna biru dan mengendalikan air, oke bagaimana tidak bahagia sekali setelah perjuangan dan penantian yang sabar dan panjang akhirnya dia bisa memiliki seseorang di hatinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Juvia Lockser dia akhirnya menemukan kebahagiannya dan sekarang adalah puncak kebahagiannya di mana dirinya akhirnya menjadi istri sah dari orang yang dia suka selama ini yaitu Gray Fullbuster atau yang selalu telanjang dan kehilangan pakaian.

Kini lelaki itu terlihat tenang dan menghela nafas dia mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam, dan celana panjang hitam, dengan sepaublop hitam, lengkap dengan bunga di dada dan terlihat rapi dan anehnya lagi sebuah keajaiban dia bisa bertahan lama mengenakan pakaian itu.

"Ya ampun muncul lagi pasangan baru" celetuk Natsu bersandar tembok dia mengenakan pakaian formal

Gray mendengus "terus, apa masalahmu?"

"Lupakan" Natsu mengangkat bahunya

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau tak mau menyusul?" Gray tersenyum jahil.

"Hanya masalah waktu saja" balas Natsu.

"Gehee! Buat bahagia dia bodoh atau akan kupukul Nanti" Gajeel datang menyerobot dan merangkul kawannya

"Yeah ! Yeah! Aku tau" Gray melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu.

"Hmmm,, jadi yang tersisa hanya Natsu huh?"Laxus hanya menyeringai.

" itu takkan lama bung!"Natsu melipat tangannya.

Dan sekarang ke tempat di mana wanita itu berasal kali ini Juvia mengenakan Gaun putih panjang tertutup dan rambutnya di biarkan terurai panjang dan sebuah selendang yang menutup rambut.

"Apa yakin aku harus mengenakan seperti ini?" Juvia tampak tak pede

"Itu sangat cocok untukmu" Levy berkedip.

"Bersemangatlah dikit!" Cana membujuknya "dan hei kau tau setelah ini bakal ada sebuah perang nanti"

"Perang? Perang apa Erza-san?" tanya Wendy dengan wajah polosnya

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan tau" Erza mengusap rambut gadis kecil itu

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah puncaknya di mana sekarang kedua mempelai berkumpul dan mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan di tengahnya tentu saja Makarov sebagai pemimpin acaranya

Banyak yang datang dan ramai pengunjung cukup terbilang ramai sama seperti pernikahan acara Laxus dan di lihat Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Dan dari guild lainnya bahkan guild indepedent Crime Socciere juga datang

Erza yang melihat mantan suaminya itu ketakutan dan sedih tapi, Natsu memeluknya dan memberi sebuah kecupan di jidat dan seketika Erza tersenyum tenang dan memeluk lelaki itu.

"Tak usah khawatir ada aku, tak perlu takut" Natsu mengelus rambut merah itu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tenang" Erza memeluknya balik.

Dan sekarang acara puncaknya sudah mencapai tahap akhir di mana mereka tinggal mengucapkan janji suci mereka di hadapan banyak orang yang akan menjadi saksi, Gray dan Juvia maju.

"Baiklah, setelah semua kenangan bersama yang di lalui kini aku kuatkan ikatan kalian menjadi satu dan berjanjilah pada masing-masing dari kalian, akan terus hidup semati dan selalu menjaga dan mengasihi satu sama lain susah dan senang kalian akan lalui bersama" Makarov menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan air mata.

"Sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasanganmu"

Gray melakukan apa yang di katakan Masternya itu dia mencium bibir wanita air itu. Juvia hanya menerimanya dan mereka seperti itu beberapa detik dan melepaskannya dan tak lama terdengar suara terompet dan riuhan tepuk tangan.

Gray langsung menggendong Juvia dengan BridalStyle dan berjalan perlahan melewati karpet merah menuju kereta kencana yang sudah menunggu. Dengan taburan bunga

Dan setelah sampai Juvia berbalik dan memegang karangan bunga, para tamu siap di belakang mereka dan Juvia tersenyum dia melemparkan bunga itu ke belakang.

Pluk!

Dan bunga tadi akhirnya jatuh ke dua orang dan itu ternyata Meredy dan Lyon yang menangkapnya secara bersamaan dan mereka saling bertatap dan kemudian membuang muka dengan wajah panas..

"Tampaknya bakal ada pasangan baru" Yuka tersenyum genit

"Ini adalah Cinta" Sherry hanya blushing.

"Tampaknya wanita itu menyukainya" Cobra memegang erat pasangannya

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Tak sopan mendengar pribadi orang lain" Kinana menyentil telinga pasangannya

"Itu sulit Cubelios!" Cobra tampak tak peduli.

"Lyon! Setelah ini kau susul yah dan hanya kau yang tersisa!" teriak Gray

"Kuharap kau menemukan kebahagianmu Meredy!" teriak Juvia.

"Tentu bodoh!" Lyon merangkul Meredy "kelak Nanti anakku akan lebih hebat darimu!"

"Aku sudah menemukannya Juvia" Meredy melambaikan tangannya.

Dan tak selang lama kedua orang itu masuk dan mereka pergi mengenakan kereta kencana dengan lambaian tangan kepada para tamu dan mereka hanya menatap kepergian pasangan baru itu.

"Melihat ini, seperti membangkitkan kenangan lama" Makarov hanya tersenyum

"Yah ini seperti masa mudaku dulu" sambung Macao

"Berasa Nostalgia lagi" Wakaba menoleh Ke Macao "asal kau tau sebentar lagi kau akan punya cucu"

"Yah, hanya menunggu waktu" celetuk Makarov dia sangat bersyukur di beri umur yang sangat panjang agak bisa melihat kebahagian anak didiknya itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan setelah mereka melewati pesta itu kini mereka pulang ke tempat asal mereka masing-masing dan sekarang kita bisa lihat dua pasangan ini yang memilih duduk di bangku taman.

"Kau tunggu, di sini" Natsu memakaikan jacketnya "aku mau beli makanan"

"Ummm baiklah jangan terlalu lama" Erza merapatkan jacket itu

Erza hanya menatap berlalu pergi lelaki itu dia hanya menunggu dan tampaknya dia agak sedikit ngantuk dan menguap untuk Happy sendiri tampaknya dia pergi bersama Wendy

Dia hanya tidur di kursi itu dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal dan tampaknya Natsu sendiri agak lama dan tak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya untuk Natsu sendiri dia memang pergi sebentar untuk beli makanan. Itu terlihat ketika di tangannya tampak sebuah belajaan tapi, langkahnya memang terhenti ketika melihat seseorang di depannya

"Mira?" Natsu menghampiri wanita itu "apa yang kau lakukan di mari?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu?" balas Mirajane dan menatap lelaki di depannya.

"Menemuiku?" Natsu mengangkat alisnya "ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu" Mirajane merogoh sakunya dan tampak sebuah kotak "ini"

Dan yang membuat Natsu sedikit terkejut adalah ternyata Mirajane memberikan sebuah kotak yang ternyata kotak yang berisi cincin yang dirinya waktu itu melamar Erza.

"Ah, kau menyimpannya terima kasih" Natsu mengambil kotak itu.

"Iyah"

Dan untuk Natsu sendiri dia merasa sesuatu ada yang janggal di diri Mirajane mulai dari suara dan juga raut ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat berbeda dari yang biasa ia kenal.

"Kau kenapa ada masalah ?" tanya Natsu mengangkat alisnya "dan kedengarannya ingin menangis"

"Tidak, kok" Mirajane menggeleng "aku menangis sebab senang karena kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu"

"Oh begitu" Natsu mengusap rambut putih itu"jika ada masalah tolong kau ceritakan yah?"

"Iyah"

Mirajane hanya menatap kepergian Natsu dari jauh dia tau lelaki ini terkadang lucu sesaat membuatnya sedih dan sesaatnya lagi kini membuatnya tertawa kecil dengan tenang.

"Natsu aku ikhlas sekarang dan tolong buat bahagia Erza"

Dia tau pilihan satu-satunya yang menjadi pilihan terbaik adalah melepaskannya dan membuang semua Egonya agar kelak lelaki itu bahagia bersama orang yang di cintainya

Seperti kata orang cinta tak bisa di paksakan dan dia sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Mirajane. Natsu kembali ke tempat di mana Erza tengah menunggu dan hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat wanita itu tengah tertidur pulas

Natsu mendekati wanita itu yang tengah tertidur dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tenang dan sangat cantik menurutnya. Natsu mengelus rambut merahnya dan mencium kening wanita itu dan membuat Erza terbangun.

"Hei bangun, jangan tidur di sini" Natsu mengelus wajah pasangannya.

"Ugh! Natsu"Erza mengerang dan membuka matanya " kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf, aku agak telat" balas Natsu dan Erza kembali bangun "ayo pergi"

Natsu pun mengendong Erza di belakang punggungnya, sementara yang di gendong hanya memperkuat rangkulannya dan membenamkan kepalanya.

"Hei Erza" panggil Natsu masih terus berjalan

"Hmmm?".

" aku sempat berfikir bahwa, bagaimana keluarga kita Nanti"celetuk Natsu dengan suara riang.

"Natsu!" tampak raut wajah Erza sedih "kau kan tau? Aku tak bakal punya anak!"

"Siapa bilang" balas Natsu "baru kali ini aku dengar Erza putus asa dan pasrah"

"Natsu! Ini serius" Erza tetap kokoh dalam pendiriannya

"Siapa bilang aku becanda?" Natsu dalam nada serius "dengar yah Erza akan kuhanguskan emua yang terjadi apapun itu dan kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak bukan begitu" Erza mempererat rangkulannya "hanya saja, aku takut kejadian seperti itu lagi"

"Tak apa, dan aku tak pernah begitu" Natsu dengan kalem membuat wanita itu tersenyum senang

Dan mereka pun sampai Natsu segera masuk ke rumah, dia menendang pintu kamar dan masuk, dan melemparkan wanita itu ke kasur sedangkan Natsu segera menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Erza yang tau pun me-unrequip pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam putih yang sudah basah. Dia tau setelah ini dia takkan bisa duduk atau berjalan karena keterobsessian Natsu kepada anak.

"Kau..." Natsu dengan Nada suara iblis

Erza mentap lelaki itu "Milikku" balasnya dia tau ini takkan berakhir dan mencium kembali pasangannya

 **(A/n : sorry saya gak di buat detail karena saya orangnya gak terlalu mesum/!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Hmmmm gimana yah agak bagus juga dan tak terlalu bagaimana, nanti nasibnya ohh tetap pantau yah.**

 **Dan oh ya saya mau tanya DxD itu ada manganya kalau ada tolong cari tau situa baca onlinenya yang lengkapa inggris pun tak masalah.**

 **Dan terima kasih**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sebenarnya aku agak males karena masih pengen sibuk liat sebuah anime gak, terlalu vulgar sih tapi, ya sudahlah abaikan saja dari tadi.**

 **Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang entah siapa dia tapi, hanya sekedar Guest hmm saya akan jawab langsung saja.**

 **Masih ingat kalian waktu Erza nangis pas simon mati? Di situ bukankah Erza menangis dan kalian masih ingat bukan kata-kata Natsu waktu dia ngehajar Jellal.**

 **Sebenarnya Natsu bisa melihat perbedaaan wajah Nangis sesungguhnya dan menangis palsu dan yang Natsu lihat Erza menangis sama seperti Erza menangis melihat simon mati.**

 **Soal Natsu bisa tau? Ingat loh dia bisa membaca perasaan seseorang seperti halnya waktu itu dia melihat ekspresi wajah Yukino di manganya juga ada.**

 **Untuk Crossover saya break dulu buat nanti karena saya sudah ada ide di otaknya tapi, tinggal menulisnya saja karena, saya orangnya malas dan pelupa.**

 **Oke doakan yah!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Mata coklatnya terbuka dan menerawang sekitarnya dia tau tadi malam kejadian yang cukup menyenangkan dia tersenyum dan mengusap perutnya dan blush begitu, membayangkan banyaknya yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Gadis berambut merah itu, menoleh ke lelaki berambut pink yang tidur di sampingnya dengan tersenyum dan dia mencium kening lelaki itu dan mereka adalah Erza Scarlet dan Natsu Dragneel.

Erza hanya menghela nafas, tapi dia merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya dan memegang perutnya dia merasakan mual di tubuhnya dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Erza langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dia memuntahkan sesuatu ke Wastafel tapi, yang menurutnya aneh adalah tak ada keluar sesuatu dari mulutnya tapi, dia merasa familiar dengan sensasi ini.

Natsu membuka matanya. Dia mendengar suara Erza muntah langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan melihat wanita itu.

"Hei, Erza ada apa" Natsu menghampirinya dan memegang pundak wanita itu "apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah Natsu huekk! Aku,, huekk! Merasa mual huekk!" balas Erza mengeluarkan muntahnya tapi, tak ada apapun.

"Ayo, kita ke dokter dulu" Natsu membawa wanita berambut merah itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Natsu langsung membawa Erza ke rumah sakit. Sementara Natsu menunggu di luar harap-harap cemas yang menimpa wanitanya itu dan tak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi.

"Tuan Dragneel silahkan masuk" Panggil Dokter itu Natsu segera masuk.

Tampak keheningan di ruangan itu Natsu bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini dan apakah Erza baik-baik saja.

"Ini sebuah keajaiban tuan Dragneel" Dokter itu menjabat tangan Natsu "dan selamat anda akan jadi, seorang ayah"

"Tunggu, maksudmu! Erza hamil?" Natsu tampak terlihat terkejut. Dan Dokter itu mengangguk tanda iya.

Secara refleks Natsu langsung berteriak dan meloncat kegirangan tampak seperti mendapat sebuah makanan yang enak.

"Ehh, serius dok?" Erza tampak tak percaya juga.

"Benar, usia kandungan anda sudah dua minggu" jawab dokter itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Keajaiban selalu datang" Natsu memeluk Erza.

"Yah, aku percaya keajaiban itu" Erza hanya bisa tersenyum. "Tapi, apa yang kita lakukan kepada yang lain?"

"Beritau apa sulitnya" Jawab Natsu spontanitas memang tipikalnya bergerak dulu berfikir belakangan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Guild yang biasa dan penuh kontroversi yaitu Fairy taill di mana tempat kamu bisa melihat keriuhan dan suasana kebersamaan di dalam sini yang begitu hangat.

Mereka sibuk pada aktifitas mereka tapi, agak sedikit sepi karena beberapa dari member mereka memiliki urusan pribadi khususnya yang sudah memiliki bicara soal pasangan ada beberapa wanita cantik yang sudah di sunting oleh seseorang.

Tapi, adapula yang masih single atau yah sendirilah padahal jika di bilang umur mereka sudah cukup matang dan sudah seharusnya menikah contohnya Mirajane.

Entah kenapa mereka berfikir, tak adakah yang melamarnya? Bukannya tak ada hanya saja Dia menolak orang yang datang melamarnya, bahkan banyak orang yang berfikir dia lesbian tapi, itu salah karena wanita itu tengah menyukai seorang lelaki.

Pintu guild terbuka dan melihat Natsu yang tengah merangkul Erza terlihat di wajah mereka ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpancar.

"Dengar semuanya ada pengumuman sebentar" Erza tampak tenang.

"Yah, dengarkan semuanya" Natsu menekankan nadanya membuat semuanya ciut seperti anak tk

"Aku hamil!"

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat nada hening di antara mereka semua hingga Macao pun berteriak histeris.

"Apa!"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa!"

"Mustahil!".

Yup reaksi mereka yang di timbulkan cukup mencengangkan bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya Erza tak mungkin hamil tapi, setelah melihat pernyataan wanita itu yah, agak shock juga sih.

Untuk Makarov dia bisa tersenyum lega, pasalnya sekarang tak ada lagi pertengkaran antar sesama member yang dulu terjadi, dan sekarang kembali sebagai mana mestinya.

" tentu, saja keajaiban bisa datang kapan saja"Erza tersenyum dan mencium kening Natsu berlalu pergi "tunggu aku di rumahmu jam 6 malam"

"Baiklah, " Natsu berjalan ke arah bir.

"Oh, Natsu kau harus segera melamarnya"bujuk Lisanna.

" yah, itu sungguh pria- ouch!"Teriak Elfman mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Evergreen.

"Gehehe! Cepatlah menikah" Gajeel memukul pundak kawannya "dan kita buktikan siapa anak yang paling hebat"

"Kaupikir anakku ini hewan di jadikan taruhan" Levy menjewer suaminya dan membuat lelaki besi itu meringis.

"Tceh! Jangan harap, anakmu akan kalah, mengingat ayahnya juga pernah kalah" Natsu mendengus.

"Itu hanya keberuntungan bodoh" Gajeel menunjuk wajah lelaki itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu" Natsu menepisnya "tanganmu itu penuh bakteri"

"Kau cari masalah bodoh?" Gajeel menatap tajam.

"Yah, memang itu yang kumau?" balas Natsu kembali bertengkar untung saja, tak ada rival yang satunya kalau begitu bisa gawat.

"Ibu kenapa Paman Natsu dengan ayah?" tanya Grizman

"Mereka sedang adu panco" jawab Levy sekenanya.

"Jika Pria kalian harus diam" teriak Elfman menengahi tapi, apesnya terkena hajaran dua orang itu.

Makarov hanya menghela nafas, mereka sama sekali tak berubah banyak bercanda dan ribut meskipun mereka menikah karena, mereka tau sahabat dan keluargalah segalanya bagi guild yang di beri nama Fairy tail

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini Erza melangkah kakinya ke rumah Natsu tapi, ada yang berbeda dari wanita itu bukan karena wajahnya tapi, karena penampilannya yah dia tak mengenakan armor biasanya melainkan gaun merah panjang yang terbuka di bagian punggung rambutnya diikat dan bagian poninya terurai jelas.

Mungkin pada saat di guild Erza mungkin membisikan sesuatu tentang jam 6 mungkin saja ajakan kencan ini adalah hari spesial baginya mungkin karena, dia mengenal Natsu waktu itu hanya orang yang tak peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

Tapi, sekarang Waktu telah berubah dan mengubah Natsu menjadi yang romantis dan mengerti tapi, sifat kekanakan masih melekat pada dirinya yah semua itu hanya menunggu waktu hingga Natsu berubah.

Erza memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu dan pintu terbuka melihat Natsu yang mengenakan kemeja dan tuxedo merah dan celana panjang tak lupa segenggam mawar ia pegang.

"Ini" Natsu menyodorkan bunga mawar.

"Terima kasih" Erza menerimanya dengan pipi panas.

Erza merangkul, lengan Natsu dia berjalan-jalan menuju kota tapi, ada yang aneh Natsu menuntunnya malah di kedalam hutan dan jauh dari kota. Erza melihat ke wajah Natsu ingin bertanya tapi, segera di potong Natsu.

"Aku malas ke restaurant terus, bukannya tak ada uang tapi, aku ingin berbeda" celetuk Natsu.

"Yah apapun Itu Natsu" Erza merangkul pelukannya.

Natsu akhirnya berada di sebuah tempat di mana dia dulunya waktu ia menemukan Happy dan waktu itu dia membuat gubuk kecil di mana dia bisa melihat matahari terbenam.

"Ini di mana Natsu? Indah sekali" tanya Erza dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Ini tempat waktu aku dan Lisanna mengerami Happy sewaktu kecil" jawab Natsu.

Erza tau sedikit tentang rahasia lelaki ini biasanya Natsu hanya mengasih tau bahwa dia menemukan tempat yang bagus tapi, tidak pernah menunjukan lokasinya.

Mereka begini beberapa saat, hingga Natsu melepaskan rangkulan Erza dia berdiri di depan wanita itu tampak merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya.

Erza bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi, dia membiarkan lelaki itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia tak tau.

Natsu dengan posisi berjongkok di depan wajah menatap wanita Scarlet ini dengan membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang ternyata berisi sebuah cincin berwarna merah, Erza menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Yah, aku sih tak bisa seromantis yang lain" Natsu hanya cengengesan tapi, kembali serius "tapi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Erza hanya shock mendengarnya tapi, di lain sisi memang Natsu tipe cowok yang berbelit-belit tapi, selalu spontan dan langsung ke intinya memang, benar tipikal Natsu yang tak mau pusing.

Untuk Erza di tersenyum dan berjongkok dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya tepat di bagian mulut itu hanya sesaa tapi, sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan lelaki berambut pink ini.

"Tentu saja, kupikir orang bodoh jika menolaknya" jawab Erza mengelus rambut lelakinya itu.

"Jadi, kita sekarang pasangan sesungguhnya?" tanya Natsu kikuk.

"Tentu saja" Erza memeluk kepala lelaki itu dan membenamkannya dalam dada wanita itu.

Yah, memang inilah yang di cari dia tau sifat lelaki itu meskipun seperti orang bodoh tapi, jika sudah mengenalnya maka kau tau sifat asli sesungguhnya dari Dragonslayer api itu.

Dan terlebih dia sekarang hidupnya dengan senang oke, bagaimana tidak di sekarang mengandung seorang anak padahal, dia sudah di vonis tak memiliki anak. Tapi, Natsu memberi kepercayaan kepada dirinya dan membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

Dan sekarang kebahagiannya kembali bertambah karena, lelaki yang dia sayang sekarang meminangnya dan suatu saat Nanti marga dia juga akan berganti menjadi Dragneel.

"Hei Natsu" panggil Erza.

"Yeah?" Natsu membalasnya

"Aku bermimpi di masa depan! Bahwa aku mempunyai dua anak apa, itu salah?" Erza dengan nada polosnya.

Natsu mengangkat alisnya dia mengerti impian wanita ini, cukup manis sekali baginya tapi, akan sangat memalukan bila di ketahui yang lain. Soalnya yang di kenal banyak orang adalah Titania.

Wanita terkuat dan monster kalau menurut Happy dan di takuti lawan dan bahkan laki-laki pun agak sedikit berkeringat dan takut yah tapi, pengecualian buat , sekarang wanita yang kini memeluknya terdengar feminim.

"Itu wajar, karena kau wanita, ugh! Bahkan Cana pun juga berfikir sama" jawab Natsu dia berusaha menjawab tapi, pelukan Erza yang sangat kuat membuatnya sulit bicara.

"Kurasa kau benar" Erza mempererat elak pelukannya membuat Natsu sulit bernafas.

Tanpa dua pasangan itu sadari ada seseorang wanita berambut putih panjang, yang mengintip interaksi mereka sedari tadi. Wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudia kembali pergi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku tak menganggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Welll maaf yah chapter ini cukup pendek kalau menurut saya, dan untuk hanya beberapa stage lagi fic ini mau tamat dan mungkin yah walaupun gak terlalu bagus tapi, berusahalah semaksimal mungkin untuk kedepannya.**

 **Dan berfikir soal setelah fic ini tamat saya mau meneruskan Fic UT dan saya mohon maaf jika ini benar-benar pendek menurut kalian.**

 **Selain itu kondisi kurang tidur jadi, gak fokus buat ide dan berfikir yah hilang begitu saja.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buat yang pm saya yah terima kasih saja dan hatur nuhun atas yang di berikan jawabannya tapi, untuk refrensi saya cari sendiri dan soal kenapa saya jarang baca Novel?**

 **Yah mungkin Novel berupa tulisan saja beda dengan komik yang ada penggambaran karakter nah, mungkin kalian atau apa yang saya maksudkan tuh, yaitu Crossover.**

 **So, kalau nurut atau, critanya sedikit orang lain terlalu bosan apalagi, Summary yang pasaran dan mudah di tebak tapi, itu sih hak-hak mereka dan ngapain pula saya protes, gak ada kerjaan juga sih.**

 **Untuk DxD sendiri, oke bisa di bilang kalau cukup buat ngakak juga, kalau enggak kesampingin Ecchinya, coba pikiran dapat kekuatan baru hanya dengan nyentuh p*****g perempuan dan parahnya lagi kayak tombol bel pintu di pencet bakal bunyi.**

 **Wtf! Men, tapi ada sedikit bumbu romantisnya juga yah, itu menurut saya yang cukup menghibur dan well berharap ceritanya nanti bagus tapi, nantilah jika tak sibuk dan punya waktu.**

 **Dan pengumuman penting Fic ini, dua chapter dari Fic ini adalah terakhir dengan kata lain tamat dan yeayyy!**

 **Kita lanjut.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dan bahagianya mungkin bisa di bilang adalah hari yang di tunggunya setelah hubungan dengan lelaki yang dia sayang membaik, dan dia mengandung anak lelaki itu, dan sekarang dia akan menikah dengan lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang sama, lelaki yang menjadi kawan kecilnya, selalu mandi bersama, dan paling banyak mengerjakan misi bersama, dan lelaki yang telah banyak menyelamatkan dirinya, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu.

Bicara soal Natsu, ini adalah sepuluh hari setelah Erza menyatakan dirinya Hamil dengan kata lain Empat hari lagi, acara pernikahan mereka dan sekarang pasangan ini tengah duduk di sebuah depan toko kue.

Yah, mereka mungkin mendiskusikan tentang acara pernikahan mereka yang hanya tinggal menghitung jari. Jadi, mereka saat ini sibuk dan jarang menjalankan misi. Paling juga misi kelas rendah.

"Tak, usah megah asal meriah dan kita undang-undang kawan-kawan yang lain"celetuk Natsu dia tak habis fikir bahwa wanita di depannya ini terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu.

" tidak bisa begitu Natsu, ini acara sakral dan harus buat kesan"Erza bersihkeras dia tampaknya sibuk mengatur-ngatur jadwal.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku Erza, pernikahan itu harus di maknai dasar kasih sayang, percuma saja megah tapi, malah kelihat kesan pamer" Natsu tentu saja yang punya watak egois memang seperti itu dan membuat Erza berhenti menulis.

"Oh, itu cukup manis untukmu Natsu" Erza memeluk kepala lelaki itu dalam dadanya "baiklah, jika kau berkata seperti itu"

"Yeah baguslah" Natsu tersenyum tapi, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Erza?" panggil Natsu

"Yeah!"

"Apa, kau berfikir belakangan ini, ada yang aneh dengan sikap Mira?" Natsu berbicara seperti itu.

Yah, bagi Erza sendiri memang, ada yang aneh dengan sikap bartender itu belakangan ini semenjak dia mengatakan dirinya hamil, dan terlebih seolah-olah agak menjauh diri ke yang lain.

Dan untuk Natsu, dia memang menyadarinya jauh lebih lama sebelum Erza dari raut wajah Mirajane yang terlihat sedih, dan Mirajane yang sedikit bicara kepadanya tapi, ke yang lain banyak, dan juga raut wajahnya terlihat menyimpan sesuatu yang di pendam.

"Oh, ya bagaimana kita kesana?" usul Erza.

"Kemana?" dahi Natsu berkerut

"Tentu saja ke rumah Mira idiot?" Erza mencubit hidung lelaki itu.

"Ahhh, iya tak perlu begitu" Natsu memegang hidungnya dan membuat Erza tertawa kecil. "Tapi, Nanti saja setelah ini?".

" kemana?"Erza mengangkat alis.

"Lihat saja!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu dan Erza berjalan terus ke rumah Mirajane mereka di perjalanan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Memang kenyataanya sepasang kasih jadi, hal itu wajar saja.

Natsu di saat perjalanan langkahnya terhenti. Erza menoleh ke arah lelaki di sampingnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan ingin bertanya tapi, Natsu menyela.

"Kuharap, aku bisa seperti itu Nanti" Natsu menghela nafas lega

Erza melihat ke arah Natsu yang kenyataanya menatap sesuatu yaitu sebuah ayah yang melatih anaknya cara menendang bola dan ibunya di belakang memberi support.

"Natsu?" Erza melirik kembali ke Natsu ekspresi wajahnya bertanya-tanya.

"Yah, mungkin setelah ini ku berharap seperti dia mengajari anak sebuah sihir, sama yang selalu Igneel ajarkan padaku" Natsu hanya tersenyum dan memikirkan ke depannya.

Bagi Erza itu bisa di bilang, hal yang cukup langka baginya karena, yah kita tau ini cukup mengejutkan siapa duga Natsu punya berfikiran seperti itu dan mungkin ini cukup dewasa dan berubah bagi seorang Natsu. Mengingat lelaki itu terkenal yang urak-urakan.

"Yah, itu cukup bagus aku juga berfikir, untuk mengajari anakku" Erza hanya menatap ke depan.

"Apa, kau yakin?" Natsu bergidik dia tau cara pengajaran Erza yang di kenal brutal. Karena, dia adalah korban dari keganasaan itu "kau, tidak bermaksud mengajarinya dengan keras?"

"Tentu, tidak baka!" Erza menjitaknya dan membuat Natsu meringis "ibu macam apa yang membuat anaknya terluka!"

"Oh, maaf" Natsu mengangandeng pasangannya tapi, saat Natsu jalan Erza menahannya.

"Ada apa?" Natsu berbalik.

"Begini, begitu sampai di rumah Mira, kau turuti aku sebentar" Erza raut wajahnya terlihat serius sekarang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini berlaih di kediaman Strauss tampak di dalamnya yang masih ada seseorang yang tampaknya tidak, terpengaruhi sibuknya pekerjaanya nanti.

Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Mirajane Strauss dia hanya duduk di kasurnya tak bergerak sedikitpun dengan tak bermaksud untuk pergi dari itu dia hanya menatap ke bawah.

Jari-jemarinya membuka lembaran buku, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan ternyata lembaran itu adalah sebuah album foto pribadi miliknya dan banyak sekali kenangan yang terjadi di dalamnya selama ia di Fairy taill.

Tapi, yang namanya sebuah kenangan pasti ada sebuah foto kenangan Favorit yang bahkan sangat sayang jika di hancurkan tapi, foto itu bukan di album foto, melainkan di bawa bantal.

Tangan Mirajane bergerak dan mengambil sepucuk Foto favoritnya. Yaitu foto di mana ini adalah hari di mana Ulang tahun dirinya setelah dua tahun kematian palsu Lisanna.

Di mana dirinya hanya tersenyum ke depan sambil menerima hadiah bonek unicorn putih yang di berikan Natsu kepadanya yang di mana lelaki itu hanya tertawa riang.

Dia masih cukup mengingat di mana dirinya bertanya kepada Natsu alasan dia memberi boneka itu? Soalnya dia dengar dari Gildarts saat memberikan hadiah harus pas dan sesuai dengan orang yang kau beri hadiah.

Saat itu Natsu bilang dia melewati Sebuah toko boneka dan melihat Unicorn di pikir itu mirip dengan Mira rambut putih panjang dan mata biru yah, alasan yang cukup sederhana tapi, mengingat Natsu saat itu masih tidak mengerti hal tentang cinta..

Yah Mirajane hanya tertawa kecil jika mengingatnya, kalau di pikir sampai sekarang boneka itu masih awet dan bahkan masih di pakai pada saat tidur yah alasannya dia selalu hangat ketika memeluk boneka itu. Saat dia mengingat kenangannya itu.

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dia langsung turun dan membukanya seorang wanita berambut Scarlet kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Erza?" Mirajane shock yang terlebih lagi dia sendiri tak bersama Natsu.

"Hai?" Erza menyapanya "boleh aku masuk?"

"Ahh iyah" Mirajane mempersilahkannya.

"Di mana Lisanna?" Erza langsung duduk.

"Sedang misi, kau tau? Kau ke sini bukan hanya untuk berkunjung bukan?" Mirajane hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah memang" Erza hanya menghela nafas panjang "tapi, kau harus jawab jujur"

"Tentu saja, kita ini teman!" Mirajane berteriak.

Erza menghela nafas dia tau, ini sudah tidak bisa di tolerir lagi. Atau, lebih tepatnya Erza ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan tampak di wajah Scarlet itu terlihat serius.

"Katakan Mira! Apa kau menyukai Natsu bukan sebagai adik? Melainkan sebagai lawan jenis?"

Ini cukup mengejutkan bagi yang di tanya soalnya, pertanyaan Erza sudah bersifat pribadi dan tak di ketahui hal layak. Dan yang membuat Erza bertanya demikian adalah cuma satu yaitu Natsu sendiri.

"Apa, maksudmu? Aku hanya menganggapnya adik" Mirajane hanya kelabakan dan gugup.

"Jujur saja, kau tau tak bisa menyembunyikannya" Erza berbicara serius.

Mirajane hanya memegang roknya erat-erat dia tau sudah tak bisa berbohong lagi dan yah memang benar dia memiliki rasa pada pemuda itu dan tampak butiran air keluar dari mata gadis barmaid itu.

"Yah, aku menyukai Natsu tidak! Lebih tepatnya mencintainya aku tau yang kulakukan ini salah tapi, pada saat kalian berhubungan kembali itu cukup membuat hatiku sakit tapi, kalau aku merebutnya darimu mungkin persahabatan kita berakhir dan aku tak mau itu terjadi maka dari itu aku mengalah saja" Mirajane menangis sejadi-jadinya tak peduli jika ada orang lain mendengar.

Erza akhirnya mendapat jawaban yang pasti dan jelas dugaannya selama ini jelas dan alasannya mungkin dia juga bisa memahami jika dirinya berada di posisi wanita itu tapi, melihat kejadian ini dia tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Jadi, begitu" Erza menghela nafas.

"Maaf, jika itu mengganggumu dan mohon maafkan aku" Mirajane hanya menutup matanya berusaha menghentikan tangisannya walaupun tak bisa.

"Tak, apa aku senang kau mendengarnya" Erza menoleh ke pintu "kau bisa masuk sekarang Natsu!"

Mirajane shock mendengar ini dia melihat ke pintu di mana Natsu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Dengan kata lain dia mendengar suara hatinya sendiri. Dan Natsu hanya duduk di samping Mirajane.

"Jadi, itu benar yang kau katakan?" Natsu melihat Mirajane yang membuang muka.

Mirajane hanya tak menjawab dia sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dia tau bahwa Natsu tengah menanyainya dan cara yang terbaik adalah menyuekinya

!

Mirajane merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dia melihat Natsu melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh wanita itu Mirajane hanya diam membisu dia membiarkan ini begitu saja.

"Kalau, tak terus terang malah akan menyakitimu" Natsu membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak gadis Barmaid.

"Kau, yang bodoh! Kau tak mengerti!" Mirajane hanya berteriak raut di matanya memerah karena banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maaf, kalau aku menyakitimu" Natsu mempererat pelukannya dan tak pernah lepas dia tau ini dari Gildarts.

"Baiklah tapi, dengan satu hal" Mirajane berbalik dengan berkedip genit "tapi, aku ada permintaan?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Cium aku!" Mirajane berdecak genit menunjuk bibir.

"Apa! Tunggu dulu bagaimana bisa kau!" Erza yang kali ini emosi yah bagaimana tidak? Soalnya lelakinya harus bercium wanita lain di depannya.

"Oh, ayolah! Hanya kali ini saja!" Mirajane mode mata anak anjing saat ini ke dalam mode manja dan keras kepala.

Untuk Natsu dia yang tak meminta izin dahulu langsung merangkul kepala wanita berambut putih dan mencium bibir dan Mirajane dia merangkul kepala lelaki itu dan menciukmnya balik dan Erza mendengus dan beralih ke arah lain.

"Puas?" Natsu melepaskan ciumannya

"Yah, tentu saja" Mirajane bersuara tapi, kembali ke mode puppy Eyes "tapi, jika anakmu lahir? Bolehkah aku ikut merawatnya?!"

Mendengar pernyataan Mirajane reaksi dua orang itu berbeda Natsu menepuk dahinya keras-keras sedangkan Erza hanya pokerface

"Yah yah!

" yayyyy!"

.

..xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Empat hari berselang setelah kejadian waktu itu hari yang di tunggu telah tiba yaitu pernikahan yah sebenarnya bagi Erza ini pernikahan kedua kalinya jadi, dia biasa saja dan bagi Natsu ini memang untuk pertama kalinya jadi, yah sekarang dia gugup.

"Heh, kau beruntung kepala api, bisa menikahinya" Gray melipat tangannya dan kembali telanjang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Natsu mendelik tajam "dan sebelum bicara pakai bajumu!"

"Woahhh! Kapan ini terjadi lagi" Gray berlari keluar mencari pakaian.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu tuan !" Gajeel menyeringai dan merangkul sahabatnya.

"Yah, agak gugup juga sih dan belum terbiasa" Natsu hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kupikir itu hal wajar mengingat kau baru pertama kalinya" Laxus hanya melipatkan tangannya.

"Menikah adalah hal jantan!" teriak Elfman mengangkat tangan.

"Hei, kau juga harus menyusul setelah ini" celetuk Laxus ke pemuda itu.

"Yeah, jika jantan kau juga harus menikah" Gajeel meniru gaya Elfman

Dan sekarang kembali di mana ruang pengantin wanita berada yah, Erza hanya menatap cermin dengan tersenyum senang.

"Hoho! Pengantin muda, ini adalah hari bersejarah bukan?" Cana hanya menggodanya.

"Begitulah" Erza membalasnya dengan pipi panas.

"Hei, tak usah grogi begitu, seperti bukan kau saja" Mirajane tersenyum menggoda.

"Ahh, sepertinya beberapa dari kita akan menyusul nanti" Lucy penuh harap.

"Siapa juga, yang mau orang aneh sepertimu" Happy meledeknya.

"Diam, kau! Kucing sialan!" teriak Lucy.

Hari itu semuanya telah tiba yaitu pernikahan Natsu berdiri di depan Altar dia mengenakan jas hitam motif garis merah dan topi hitam dan celana panjang hitam di sampingnya pak pendeta.

"Dia, cantik!" Natsu tertegun melihat Erza yah memang dengan pakaian biasanya dia cantik tapi, ini bisa di bilang wow baginya.

Erza mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan bagian atas terbuka dan sarung tangan putih sebuah bunga mawar ia pegang dan sebuah penutup wajah. Erza berhenti ketika di depan Natsu.

"Kau terlihat cantik juga" puji Natsu.

"Kau pun sama, tidak terlalu buruk" Erza mode tsunder pengalaman langka bagi Natsu melihatnya pendeta itu membuka sebuah buku

"Dalam sakit dan sehat dalam kaya maupun miskin berjalan bersama-sama hingga maut memisahkan kita apa kalian bersumpah mencintai satu sama lain?"

"Yah, aku mencintainya juga sampai kapanpun" jawab Natsu dia membuka penutup kepala Erza.

"Aku pun mencintainya lebih dari apapun" balas Erza tersenyum

"Dan sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasanganmu" pendeta itu mundur.

Erza menatap Natsu lekat-lekat dia merangkul kepala suaminya dan menciumnya Natsu hanya menerima itu dan semuanya langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan semeriah mungkin.

"Uwohhhh! Natsu! Tunggu! Sampai Gildarts melihat ini dan membuatnya bangga!" Makarov menangis terharu melihatnya.

"Master tenanglah!" Macao menghentikan kakek tua itu.

"Sebelum itu bersihkan ingusmu" Romeo mengerang jijik.

"Selamat Erza-san Natsu-san" Wendy bertepuk tangan.

Erza dan Natsu hanya berbalik mereka tersenyum dan langsung melemparkan karangan bunga itu dan berhasil di tangkap Elfman dan Evergreen.

"Sepertinya bakal ada pasangan baru" Levy senyum menggoda.

"Aku tak sabar jadi bibi" Mirajane matanya berkilat-kilat

"Mereka menyukai benar?" Bixlow menjulur lidahnya

"Benar!"

"Benar!"

"Benar!"

Dan setelah itu Evergreen langsung mengejar orang yang meledekanya dengan wajah merah dan semuanya tertawa lebar melihat itu.

Hari pernikah itu berakhir dan bahagia semua itu terlihat dari wajah mereka semua terutama kedua pasangan yang menikah dan setelah ini mereka akan menjalani hidup mereka menjadi satu yaitu.

Keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Well ini chapter akhir dengan kata lain chapter besok adalah epilogue dan kata penutup buat kalian semua dan sorry gak bisa nambahin lemon lagi, karena udah ada di chapter lalu.**

 **Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih dan saya rencana buat publish fic baru nanti, tetap Stay yah.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nah, author sekarang dan seterusnya(maksudnya apa?) mengucapkan terima kasih ke para pembaca yang tetap setia terus mantau fic yang penuh ke abstrakan ini (emang punya fans?)**

 **Dan ahh iya ini memang menjadi sebuah Chapter di mana ini hanya Epilogue yaitu penutup dari cerita yang saya buat ini yaitu Dragon Mate's yah walaupun gak nyambung juga yahh lupakan saja.**

 **Dan saya kebetulan nemu ide buat fic cerita selanjutnya yang akan saya publish ke depan nanti paling lambat dua minggu lagi, kalau secepatnya hanya seminggu.**

 **Yah, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang masih terus mantau di fic saya, terima kasih juga atas kritik saran dan Flamenya :v (kalau ada sih!)**

 **Nah, segala sesuatu yang saya ucapkan jangan terlalu di ambil pusing, anggap saja becanda yah jika di masukin hati I Am Sorry.**

 **Nah ini hanya Epilogue! So, jika ada yang salah silahkan koreksi di review.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Setelah setahun berlalu semenjak pernikahannya dengan Erza. Natsu kini banyak sekali mengambil banya Guest dan pekerjaan dari Rank A sampai SS Natsu jalani, yah pasalnya saat ini Erza yang hamil tak mungkin bisa melakukan misi yang berat.

Dan kini Natsu berlari dari misi beratnya seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan nafasnya tersenggal dia tampaknya tengah terburu-buru dia mendengar kabar dari Gray bahwa Erza saat ini melahirkan.

Jadi, Natsu buru-buru menyelesaikan misinya dengan cepat dia berlari di mana Erza berasal yaitu rumahnya Polyrusica

Brakk!

"Bagaimana keadaannya!" Natsu membuka pintu keras.

"Santai bung! Tahan dulu dan tenanglah!" Gajeel merangkul kawannya ini.

Yang kondisi Natsu lihat saat ini Erza tengah berbaring dengan kedua kaki terbuka, nafasnya terengap-engap dan penuh keringat menahan rasa sakit sementara Polyrusica membantunya.

Natsu tenang langsung berdiri di samping Erza dan memberinya kecupan membuat wanita itu tenang.

"Natsu~! Hah! Hah! Kau hah! Datang!" Erza tampaknya rada sulit bicara.

"Tentu, saja aku ingin melihat anakku" Natsu membalasnya tersenyum.

"Ayo, dorong lagi!"

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Erza berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan berusaha mendorong bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya dengan susah payah karena, ini pertama kali baginya Natsu, di sampingnya memegang erat tangan istrinya dan memberi Support.

Polyrusica terus memberi interupsi untuk mendorong dan Erza melakukan sebisanya dengan nafas yang sulit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

dorongan nafas panjang Erza mengakhiri ritualnya dia hanya menghelan nafas dan tak lama terdengar suara bayi menangis dan Erza tersenyum mendengar bayinya sehat-sehat saja.

" bayinya tampaknya sehat dan dia perempuan" Polyrusica berjalan ke arah Erza.

"Aku~! Ingin melihat bayiku" Erza memeluk anaknya dia tersenyum dan tak bicara apapun sebentar.

"Woahhh! Dia keren, aku akan melatihnya nanti!" Natsu tampak semangat

"Dia cantik tapi, kuharap tak seseram Erza" ledek Happy dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Dan tak lama kawan-kawan guildnya masuk

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Mirajane antusias

"Apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Lisanna.

"Lalu, akan kau beri nama dia apa?" tanya Gajeel

"Aku terserah Erza saja" Natsu melipat tangannya

Erza berfikir sejenak dengan kata lain nama yang akan di berikan anak ini tapi, dia teringat sesuatu tentang rambut Natsu yang pink.

"Haru"

"Haruno Dragneel"

"Ohh, kupikir itu nama yang indah" puji Levy.

"Yah, itu nama jantan!" teriak Elfman

"Tapi,dia perempuan" Lisanna tertawa kecil.

Dan akhirnya bayi perempuan pun keluar dari Marga Dragneel ini sang bayi hanya tersenyum ketika ibunya memberi nama dan yang nampaknya sebagai tanda setuju

"Selamat datang!"

"Haruno!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-10 tahun kemudian**

 **.**

Di sini ke pantai di mana semua anggota guild kini menikmati liburan mereka, yah kata Master Fairy taill sesekali mereka dapat hiburan yang tak membuat anggotanya jenuh.

Tampak kini seorang wanita rambut pendek berwarna pink dengan mata onix coklat yang mengenakan kaus putih pendek dan rok hitam dia sedari tadi menebaskan pedangnya ke udara dengan efek api.

"Haru, kau tau ini liburan tak perlu serius sekali" Happy memperhatikannya agak jauh.

"Tentu,saja paman Happy" jawab Haruno dengan tidur terlentang dan memang benar ini anak Natsu dan Erza.

Sementara Haruno tertidur, dia merasa ada seseorang yang melempar handuk ke wajahnya. Haruno langsung bangun dan melihat lelaki berambut biru dengan mata bulat hitam dan terlebih lagi dia hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Hei, Fuyu!" sapa Haruno.

"Hei, Haru, kau tak perlu seserius begitu" balas Fuyu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tak apa, ayah bilang berlatihlah selagi muda" Haruno memberikan handuk "terima kasih"

Dan lelaki itu bernama Fuyu Fullbuster anak dari Gray dan Juvia kedua anak itu menoleh ke ayah mereka yang tengah berteriak gak jelas dengan merangkul leher masing-masing.

"Sudah, kubilang Stripper! Singkirkan anakmu itu dia menganggu latihan anakku, dan suruh dia pakai baju dia ketularan mesumnya sama seperti kau!" bentak Natsu.

"Hah? Anakku hanya membantu dan apa salahnya Flame brain?! Dan apa maksudmu itu dengar yah, kuharap anak itu tak sebodoh ayahnya" balas Gray sengit.

"Kau menantangku berkelahi?".

" memang dari dulu, aku seperti ini!"

Tak jauh dari mereka sekumpulan para istri ini hanya tertawa kecil melihat respon suami mereka yang terlihat kekanakan.

"Hadeh! Mereka harusnya memberi contoh yang baik" Levy pokerface.

"Yah, anak-anak terlihat damai sedangkan orang tua mereka" Lisanna tersenyum.

"Bukan Fairy taill namanya jika tanpa keributan" Mirajane tertawa kecil

"Bisakah, kita hentikan mereka?" Juvia terlihat khawatir.

"Tak, apa ini urusanku" Erza berjalan perlahan dengan aura merah

Yah sebenarnya Erza saat ini tengah hamil lagi begitupun Juvia dan Levy dia punya anak perempuan berambut hitam dan Cana yah dia juga punya anak lelaki berambut coklat

Dan untuk Mirajane dia memilih sendiri, dan Lisanna dia masih mencari pria idamannya sendiri yah setelah kelahiran Haruno Elfman mulai melamar Evergreen dan di karuniai anak satu dan mereka sekarang hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Stripper!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Gray! Natsu!"

*Duaghhh *Buaghhh!

"Gahhh!".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Hahaha selesai juga dan akhirnya fic ini tamat juga dan oh yah saya berpesan ini mungkin sesuatu yang gak penting.**

 **Tapi, Thank yang udah support saya terus dalam menulis ini buat semuanya dan yah meskipun absurd juga.**

 **Saya memang tak bisa buat fic sepanjang Novel dan juga tak bisa buat Fic seromantis Film Habibie dan Ainun dan juga tak bisa buat Fic segreget film barat.**

 **Tapi, saya buat Fic atas dasar saya sendiri dan pikiran saya sendiri dan yang terpenting tidak menjiplak atau apalah, pokoknya hasil kerja sendiri.**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di Fic lainnya dan saya nyatakan tamat**

 **Pm**

 **..RnR**


End file.
